The True Rinnegan
by reddog24485
Summary: On the day of the forbidden scroll, Naruto gets a visit from the Sage of the Six Paths. The sage has a gift for Naruto, The true Rinnegan with the abilities of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Now with this new power how will Naruto's life change? A.U Strong, smart Naruto. Confident Hinata. Good but cocky Sasuke. Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku in later chapters.
1. The True Rinnegan

**A.N I do not owen Naruto. If I did he would not be an orange wearing idiot.**

**Summery; Have you ever noticed in the manga we never really get a clear look a the sage of the six paths Rinnegan? Well what if his Rinnegan was given to him we he sealed the juubi? what if on the night of the Forbbedin scroll. The Sage Past his Rinnegan on to naruto? The true Rinnegan with the abillaties of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Along with a few extra gifts. So that Naruto could face his destiny.**

Naruto had once again failed to become a Genin. He felt so down, That when Mizuki told him about a make up test he fell for it hook line and sinker. The test was to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a Jutsu from it. But it turned out that it was all a lie for Mizuki to get his hands on the scroll, and frame Naruto for it. But Iruka Sensei had found him first. Witch brings us to the present.

"Iruka I said I would take care of you later, But I'm changing my mind! NOW HURRY UP AND DIE!" Yelled Mizuki as he prepared to throw a fuuma shuriken at Iruka.

Naruto seeing this from the trees was frozen in fear, Iruka Sensei was going to die and it was all his fault. He had to do something but what? He wasn't even a genin and Mizuki was a was no way he would have the power to stop him. Naruto watched helplessly as Mizuki threw the shuriken at was at that moment when something happen that would alter the course of destiny forever.

Suddenly the shuriken froze in mid flight, not just the shuriken but everything seemed frozen Iruka, Mizuki, The trees, Even the wind. This left Naruto wondering just what in the HELL was going on. And that was when he heard a voice speak.

" Do you wish to save your Sensei?" The voice asked. This caused Naruto to just about jump out of his skin.

"Wh-Whose there? Show yourself!" Yelled Naruto in fright.

The voice spoke again "Its okay I mean you no harm Naruto Uzumaki."

"The where are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I am right behind you." Said the voice. Naruto quickly turned around what he saw shocked him It was a man six foot tall with blond spiky hair. He had eyes of light purple with 4 rings and Nine tomoe in each eye.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked "And why has everything stopped?"

"To answer your questions in order, I am your ancestor, The Sage of the Six Paths. And time has stopped so I can talk to you." Said the man, now known as the Six Paths Sage.

"What do you want with me Old man?" Asked Naruto.

"I came to ask you, do you wish to Save your Sensei?" Repeated to old man.

"Of course I want to save Iruka Sensei, but how can I?" Asked Naruto looking up at the old man.

"Do you see my eyes Naruto? They are called the Rinnegan, almost all bloodlines come from these eyes." Said the old Sage. At this Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You see Naruto, I was the one who invented Ninjutsu, I was the first Shinobi. I am willing to give you my power if you promise me something." Finished the Sage.

"What do I have to promise you old man?" Asked Naruto doubtfully. He had already been made a fool of once today, and he wasn't going to do it again.

"Nothing too bad I assure you I just want your word of Honor that you will use this gift and bring piece to the world, and that you always stay the same in your heart." Said the old Sage, with a smile on his face.

_'Is that all?' _Thought Naruto.

"You have my word Old Man, if there is a way to bring piece to this world, I will find It. And I will always be Uzumaki Naruto, no matter what. BELIEVE IT!" Said Naruto. At this the sage burst out laughing.

"Okay, now there are a few thing you should know. First is when I give you my power, it will more the likely increase your intelligence. Next when time starts up again you will not be in full control of your self. Your eyes will act on there own accord to save your Sensei. And lastly after you go home tonight. Your eyes will teleport you to my temple to train you in the use of your eyes. When you are there time out here will stop kind of like it is now. Are you ready Naruto?" Finished the Sage.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"Alright close your eyes Naruto." Commanded the Sage. Naruto did as he was told, and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~  
"NOW HURRY UP AND DIE!" Yelled Mizuki, as he prepared to throw a fuuma shuriken at Iruka.

At that moment a few things happened all at once. The first was that Naruto jumped in front of Iruka facing Mizuki. The second was the two Naruto Shadow Clones grabbed Mizuki from the back keeping him in place. And the third was Naruto saying two words.

**"Shinra Tensei!" **Whispered Naruto.

**And Cut!**

**A.N So tell me what you think also, I will be borrowing the chamber of spirit and time from DBZ in my next chapter. But I promise to give it back. Just a word of warning I only have a G.E.D so my grammar is not that good. **


	2. The start of something new

**A.N I do not own Naruto or DBZ or Bleach Now on to the story.**

At that moment a few things happened all at once. The first was that Naruto jumped in front of Iruka facing Mizuki The second was the two Naruto Shadow Clones grabbed Mizuki from the back keeping him in place. And the third was Naruto saying two words.

"Shinra Tensei"

The shuriken that was heading to end Iruka's life. Was now on a crash course with Mizuki's neck.

Mizuki's last thought was. _'How?'_

Before his head was no longer attached. Mean while Iruka was too stunned to say anything. He had never seen a jutsu like that. And to top it all off Naruto had also used an A-rank clone jutsu. It was after that last thought that Naruto fell to his knees. Unknowingly canceling out the Rinnegan.

"NARUTO! Are you Okay." Asked Iruka worried.

"Wh-What happened Sensei?" Asked Naruto weakly. Iruka was worried did Naruto suppress the memory?

"You don't remember Naruto?" Asked Iruka softly, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"The last thing I remember is Mizuki throwing that shuriken at you." Lied Naruto. He didn't think it would be a good idea to say the last thing he remembered was 'Speaking to his dead ancestor.' At that moment Naruto happen to look up and see the corpse of Mizuki.

"Was I the one who killed Mizuki?" Asked Naruto sickly, Iruka didn't know how to respond to that. Taking his Sensei's silence as confirmation, Naruto did what came natural. He threw up. After spilling all the ramen he had that day, Naruto looked at his sensei with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to Sensei. You have to believe me." Said Naruto

"I believe you Naruto. But you need to understand, You did nothing wrong. Mizuki was going to kill both of us. You took his life to save mine Naruto, its sad that you have to face your first kill at such a young age, but that is the life as a ninja. We are sometimes called to take life to defend life. I tell you what Naruto close your eyes, I got a surprise for you." Said Iruka,

Naruto trusting his Sensei, perhaps more then he ever trusted anyone. Did as he was told. Iruka took off his forehead protector, and tied it around Naruto's head. In shock Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass." Naruto was so filled with emotions that he forgot about Iruka's injuries and threw his arms around him in a hug/tackle.

"OW OW OW OW!" Cried Iruka.

"Sensei your injured." Came Naruto's intelligent reply.

~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~

Naruto was looking at his new eyes in the bathroom mirror. Sighing he deactivated his Rinnegan one last time, and went to his room to lay down. He thought about his meeting with the Hokage.

The Old Man had NOT been happy that he took the scroll, and to make matters worse he classified the Sexy Jutsu as a Kinjutsu. Still though he did mark tonight as Naruto's first B-rank mission with PAY!

Luckily no one really saw him use his Rinnegan. So they thought it was the nine-tails acting up due to all the stress, and Naruto was not about to correct them. He'd like to keep the Rinnegan a secret for as long as possible.

He was about to lay down, when suddenly it felt like he was being pulled into something. The air around him started to distort like water running down a drain. The next thing Naruto knew he was in a long dark hallway at the end of the hallway was a door. So he started walking toward it. When he opened the door all he could see was bright white light.

"Welcome to my temple Naruto or more specific The Chamber of Time and Spirit." Came the voice of Naruto's ancestor, The Sage of the Six Paths.

"Old man!'' Said Naruto, his eyes adjusting to the light. Naruto looked around what he saw made his jaw hit the floor. He was in what appeared to be a balcony of some type of house, and around the house for as far as the eye could see was wight light.

"What is this place?" Asked Naruto.

"This is were you are going to train Naruto. While you are in this room time has stopped on the outside world. For the next year you are going to train." Said the old man.

"Are you going to be the one to train me?" Asked Naruto

"Not quite you see Naruto this room acts as a gate way between this world and the next. So spirits such as my self can manifest as physical here. That being the case you are going to have multiple Senseis. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha, Just to name a few. But the two that are going to train you the most will be here in a minute, and you better thank me, I had to make a deal with the Shinigami to get one of them here." Said the Sage.

It was at that point that Naruto heard something that he never thought he would ever here. Come from right behind him.

"Hello Son!"

**And Cut.**

**A.N And thats a rap for today. Sorry for the cliff hanger,but I need to get some sleep. Thanks to everyone who already put this on your fallow list:-). See you next time and don't forget to review.**


	3. Mothers, Fathers, And Furballs, Oh My

**A.N Alright guys you know the deal I don't own Naruto in any shape way or form. I want to let you guys the Naruto is going to kick major ass in this fic. The reason Is the Rinnegan. The Naruto in the Manga Is a big mouth braggart. But in this story. When the six paths sage gave Naruto his power he also gave him his I.Q so to speak while Naruto is no Shikamaru He is up there. That being said he knows it wouldn't be in his best interest to go shooting his mouth off about the Rinnegan. ProtoPhinbella thank you for the heads up I corrected the mistake you found.  
**

"Hello son!''

Turning to face the new comers. Naruto saw a man and a woman. The woman had long red hair, fair skin, and purple eyes. While Naruto had never seen her before. He had to say, she was vary beautiful.

The man with her however Naruto would have recognized instantly. Even if he had been a less then model student. With his spiky blond hair, and blue eyes, but what made Naruto recognize him was his long white haori with flames decorating the bottom. He was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and The Forth Hokage. And Naruto's hero the man he wanted to surpass the most. And he just called Naruto his Son. Needless to say Naruto didn't know how to react to that.

'_Did he just call me his son?'_ Thought Naruto. '_But how can that be? Surly if I was the son of a Hokage the village wouldn't have always treated me like a leper. Did Old man Hokage know, if so then why did he lie to me? Why did he tell me he didn't know who my parents were. And who is the Lady with him could she be my-' _

It was at that point that the sage interrupted his thoughts. "Ah and here they are now. Naruto allow me to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Your mother and father."

'_Mother? She's my mother?' _Thought Naruto. Before he even knew what he was doing. Naruto was running right for her. "MOM?" Cried Naruto with tears of joy and sadness in his eyes. Kushina too had tears in her eyes as she took her son in her arms the first time in 12 years. Since that horrible night.

"Oh Naruto I've missed you so much. Look at how much you've grown. My son My beautiful son!" Cried Kushina as she hugged her son.

Meanwhile Minato was watching this with a huge smile on his face. Overjoyed to see his wife and son reunited at last. But inside he was also afraid. Would his son hate him? Minato wouldn't blame him if he did. Before he had time to contemplate this much further he felt two small arm rap around him.

"DAD!" Cried Naruto. At that one word from Naruto. Minato Namikaze the feared Yellow Flash. One of the strongest shinobi of his time broke down. He never thought he would get to hear his son call him that. Grabbing his son up in a hug. Minato Cried unashamed of the tears in his eyes. Kushina soon joined them in the hug. The family that had been so tragically torn apart 12 years before were together at last.

While this was going on. The Sage of the Six Paths was smiling. This more then the training was why he was willing to make a deal with the Shinigami. Speaking of the deal he made, The Sage looked at the blade in his hand. It was a black ninjato. For the most part it was quite unassuming. But aren't the most dangerous things often unassuming. He just hoped Naruto would go along with this deal.

Naruto couldn't believe it. His mom and dad were here. Not only that but THE Forth Hokage was his dad!

"B-But how-What-Huh." Babbled Naruto incoherently.

"You must have so many questions huh Naruto?" Said Minato understandingly.

"I guess its time to tell him everything huh Minato?" Asked Kushina.

And so they did. They told him everything that happened on the night he was born. From the man in the mask. To Minato sealing the Nine-Tails in his son and why he felt that he should.

Naruto sat perfectly still for perhaps the first time in his life. After hearing his parents story. He could understand why they did what they did. He felt himself letting go of the small amount of resentment that he had felt since finding out about the Nine-Tails.

Finally after what felt like hours, but was only moments. Naruto spoke. "Thank you for telling me the truth mom dad. I think I can understand your reasons and I forgive you. I know now you did what you had to do to save both me and the village. But I have to tell you I will NEVER forgive the man in the mask." Said Naruto with a look in his eyes that had no place on a 12 about to be 13 year old. It was a look that promised pain to the one who had cost him so much. Seeing this look Minato spoke.

"I can't ask you to forgive him Naruto. Not when I myself am incapable of doing so. But please don't become so consumed with revenge that it becomes your only reason for living." Pleaded Minato.

Naruto looked at his father and smiled softly "Don't worry dad its not revenge I'm after its justice. That man has allot of innocent blood on his hands and I will see to it that he answers for his crimes." Said Naruto with conviction in his voice.

"Alright Naruto I guess thats all we can ask for." Said Minato. The sage was loathed to interrupt but they had a lot to do and only a year to do it in.

"Kushina why don't you go fix your son a meal. Me Minato and Naruto have something to do then they will join you." Said the sage. Kushina looked at him for a second then agreed. She really didn't want to be away from her son right now but knew whatever this was it must be important. Hugging Naruto and giving Minato a kiss she made her way into the house to cook a meal for her family. A thought that put a smile back on her face.

Minato and Naruto faced the Sage wondering what it was they had to do.

"Whats the deal old man?" Asked Naruto in his normal brash manor.

"I must admit I am most curious too Honorable Sage." Answered Minato with more respect then that of his son. The Sage sighed.

"Well as I said I was forced to make a deal with the Shinigami for him to release you Minato. Naruto do you see this Ninjato?" Asked the Sage. Naruto looked at the sword and nodded.

"Whats so special about it old man?" Asked Naruto.

"Its name is Zanpakutō or soul-cutter. Its main ability is it can cut the soul of a person without harming the flesh. Thats one of its abilities we'll talk about the others later, but anyone killed with this sword will be sealed into the Shinigami the same as your dad was. Thats the deal you use this sword to Kill the evil of this world and send them to the Shinigami." Said the Sage.

Naruto gave it some thought. While he did not like the thought of taking lives he knew it was a part of being a shinobi. And on the other hand the sage did say the "evil of the world" so he wouldn't be killing any innocents.

"Okay old man I'll do it as long as they are evil. I'll do it." Said Naruto.

The Sage sighed in relief. If he had refused The sage would have been the one in the Shinigami's belly.

"Okey on to the next and last matter of the day. Its time we three visit an old friend of mine. Minato take my hand and Naruto lift up you shirt." Said the old Sage. Naruto wasn't sure about the lift up the shirt part but did as he was told. '_That old man had better not be a pervert!.' _Thought Naruto with a frown. While holding on to Minato with one the Sage put his other on Naruto's seal. Naruto and Minato awoke in a sewer like room.

"where are we?" Asked Naruto. Before the Sage could answer they heard a loud roar.

**"NAMIKAZE! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!''**

Minato sweat dropped and mumbled "Oh great just who I wanted to see."

Naruto meanwhile had gone white. 'Kyuubi!' thought Naruto. All the while the Kyuubi was still yelling.

**"I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE. SHIT YOU OUT, AND LIGHT YOU ON FIRE! HOW DEAR YOU SEAL ME INTO THIS RUNT! I'LL-'' **And that was as far as he got before he was cut off by a voice he had not heard since he was a kit.

_**"KURAMA!" **_Hollered the Sage. The Kyuubi or Kurama as we now know him was speechless. It couldn't be, The old man was dead. But it was him Kurama would know that voice anywhere. After all the sage was the closest thing to a father any of the nine had.

**"O-Old Man w-what h-how."** Stuttered the Kyuubi.

"It's okay Kurama I'm really here, for a short time at lest.'' Answered the Sage.

**"But how?" **Asked Kurama.

"The powers that be, thought your host could use some help." Said the Sage wisely. "listen Kurama I don't have much time I need you to help this boy. Do you remember the last words I spoke to you?"

Kurama nodded.

"I was referring to Naruto. It is very important that you help him, and in return you will get back what was taken from you when you were sealed in him." Said the sage.

**"You mean?"**

"Yes you will have your Yin chakra returned to you." Said the Sage.

**"Do you really believe he is the one?" **Asked Kurama

"Yes I do." Said the sage confidently. Kurama Stared at Naruto with an intense look in his eyes. Most normal men would have run from that look. But Naruto was NEVER normal. He returned Kyuubi's look with one of his own. This made Kurama laugh.

**"HAHAHAHA! Well he has guts I'll give him that. Alright I'll do as you ask old man, Come here runt." **Naruto swallowing his fear walked to the seal doors. Kurama stuck his fist out. Naruto bumped his fist with Kurama's.

**"Alright kit form this point on we're partners." **Said Kurama.

"partners." Agreed Naruto with a smile.

**"Good. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CHAKRA!'' ** Yelled Kurama

The Sage and Minato face palmed. Kurama would never change.

"Okay Minato I need to see your seal." Said the Sage. Minato did as he was told and showed the old man his seal. The Sage put his hand on it and the seal started to vanish. Suddenly Minato was encased in red Chakra, that jumped from him to Kurama. After it was complete Naruto was stunned. If he had thought Kyuubi was big before. He was the size of the Hokage monument now.

**"Damn that felt good!'' **Said Kurama with a fox grin.

"Speak for yourself." Answered Minato on his knees and panting.

"Well we better get back before Kushina get upset." Said the Sage. Causing Minato to go white in the face. Having been on the receiving end of the Uzumaki temper more then once. Seeing the look on Minato's face Kurama burst out laughing. The last thing the father, son and Sage heard was

**"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKS TOO BE YOU!"**

**A.N Sorry it took so long to write this I've had a bad twitch in my left hand thats made it a pain to type. well what do you think? the next chapter well take me longer to get out as it going to span Naruto's training year. So its going to be the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you guys liked the chapter so far. Let me know if there is anything I can improve upon. Oh yeah This well end up being Naruhina. Just to let you guys know I'll try to keep the bashing down to a minimum. Though there is going to be some.**


	4. A Month Gone By

**A.N You know what? If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction about it would I? No the story would have gone the way I wanted it to from the start.**

It has been a month since the meeting with Kurama. It has also been both, the happiest and the most exhausting month of Naruto's young life. It was happy, because for the first time in his life he got to experience some of what kids with parents got to experience.

On the down side of that. He finally understood what Kiba and Shikamaru meant when they said mothers were scary. He found that out first hand, the first morning of training. He had just gotten dressed and was heading for the door to start his day. When his mother stopped him. She had made breakfast for him and his dad. Sadly as is often the case with Naruto, his mouth had jumped ahead of his brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto breakfast is ready." Kushina with a smile. His dad was already at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

While Naruto would love to eat some more of his mom's cooking. After all, the supper she had made the night before was delicious. But Naruto wanted to get his training started, after all the sooner he got to training the sooner he could become Hokage!

"No thanks mom I'll just grab some toast." Said Naruto dismissively. Not really trying to be rude, just in a hurry to train. Apparently his mom did not cook for him NOT to eat! For right as he was turning around to leave, He felt a massive blood lust that would have made KURAMA run with all nine tails tucked between his legs.

Frozen in his tracks Naruto heard the deceptively sweet voice of his mom

"You wouldn't let all this food I made go to waste would you Naruto-Kun!" Said Kushina, in a falsely sweet voice.

Turning around slowly what Naruto saw would forever be tattooed on his brain. His Mom's hair was waving behind her, like nine tails of DEATH! And the look in her eyes promised pain to whoever had upset her.

Naruto could have sworn he saw the shadow of the Shinigami Behind her. And of course his dad was nowhere to be found. Minato was not called the smartest shinobi of his time for nothing!

"O-of c-c-course n-not mom! I-I'm suddenly s-starving!" Stuttered Naruto quickly. And just like that his mother was back to normal.

"Such a sweet boy!" Said his mom smiling. At that point his dad walked back in the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Oh where did you go hun?" Asked Kushina as she made Naruto's plate.

"Bathroom!" Said Minato a little to quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto shuddered as he remembered that event. After that he was always careful to stay on his moms good side. Sadly this also meant he could no longer wear what his mother called a "Kill me orange jump suit."

He now wore clothes like his dad used to wear when he was a genin. Except Naruto's was black instead of white. The jacket had three stripes down each sleeve, since his mom wouldn't allow him to wear orange. He compromised by having the stripes Yellow, Red, And Yellow.

The color yellow was for him and his dad, and red for his mom. On the back of his jacket was a red Uzumaki swirl along with his clan patch on his right shoulder. His Hitai-ate was now black also, not because he didn't like the one Iruka gave him. He just didn't want something to happen to it. So he keep it in a safe spot so he would always have something of Iruka Sensei.

Naruto got up and stretched. Sighing softly he wasn't lying when he said this last month had been exhausting. His new Senseis where real task masters. They all pushed him to his limit and then some.

None more then his mother. Kushina loved her son more then life itself. As she proved when she jumped in front of Kurama's claw to save him. But she saw no reason for her son to be the dead last of his class!

It would have been different if he had a handicap or something. But just not paying attention was not a good reason! So while Naruto was out training a group of 20 clones would stay with Kushina.

She would have them learn math, spelling, and history, both clan and village. And on top of all that. She would still drill him in the Uzumaki sealing style at night. Naruto would go to sleep at night, feeling like his head was going to explode.

And that was just from his mother! His dad on the other hand while calmer and more calculating. Like to push him just as hard. He would always tell him

"If you wish to become Hokage. You first have to know your limits so you can push yourself past them."

His dad was full of sayings like that. For instance

"To master ones enemy, One must first master himself."

or "The true test of skill isn't ending a fight with one hit. Its ending the fight without having to hit."

His dad would make a shadow clone of himself that would take a group of Naruto's shadow clones off to train in his wind element. Thanks to the Rinnegan Naruto had all five elements. But his father said to focus on one for right now.

Naruto chose wind because that was the one that both his parents had. Minato was also teaching him his signature techniques, The Rasengan and The Flying Thunder God. Though Minato did explain that he could only learn the theory behind the Flying Thunder God. Until he got a good grasp on sealing.

While his clones where off learning all that his six Senseis had to teach him. Naruto and the real Minato would work on his speed, strength, and taijutsu. His dad put gravity seals on both his ankles and wrists.

From what he understood about them. They didn't increase the gravity so much as it just increased the resistance to his arms and legs, making it harder to move. When Naruto asked what the difference is. His dad told him.

"For example Naruto if you weighed 94 pounds before you put the seals on. You would still weigh 94 pounds after you put them on. It would just feel like you've got an extra 20 or 30 pounds on you."Said Minato. When Naruto had asked. why not just use real weights?

His dad explained, That say Naruto got up to the weight of 200 pounds on each limb. thats a total of 800 pounds plus his body weight. And that most tree branches could only take a couple hundred pounds before snapping.

His favorite training done with his dad was when they would stop for lunch. While they ate his dad would tell him all about being Hokage, What he did, Why he did it, And he would go over the finer points of being a leader.

When lunch was done they would play a game of Shogi or go. His dad said it was to help him learn strategy but all Naruto cared about was that he was getting to play a game with his dad.

While all that was going on Naruto also had groups of clones with his other Senseis. Hashirama Sensei would teach him how to use his Yang Release to mix water and earth chakra too get Wood Release. He would also teach him some basic Medical Ninjutsu. Luckily Naruto's Rinnegan gave him perfect chakra control or else Naruto doubted he would have had any luck with it. Medical Jutsu was really hard even with perfect chakra control.

Tobirama Sensei was the complete opposite of his older bother Hashirama. Where Hashirama, the God of Shinobi was goofy, happy, and a bit laid back. Tobirama was a real hard ass! Not that Naruto would ever tell him that! Naruto loved his health too much.

Tobirama Sensei would teach Naruto a few water Jutsu but for some reason would not allow Naruto to use his Rinnegan's ability to copy Jutsu. Something about

"Too much like the sharingan and those damn Uchiha!" Whatever that was about.

Tobirama Sensei also taught him the tree walking and water walking exercise. But the best thing Tobirama would teach him was how to use a sword, once a week the real Naruto would go with him to learn how to use his sword. Tobirama said it was a skill that any Shinobi worth their salt should know.

Between his Uchiha Senseis Naruto like Shisui the most. Shisui he learned was a die hard leaf shinobi, He was quiet and reserved but also kind. It was through talking to Shisui that he found out what really happened to the Uchiha clan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Naruto tell me about yourself. Do you have any friends back in Konaha?" Asked Shisui in his usual soft and calm voice.

"A few. I mean there is Kiba, he's kind of a loud mouth like me but he can be cool some times. Then there is Choji he's nice to me for the most part. But thats just him he's nice to anyone as long as you don't call him fat! Then there is Shikamaru. He maybe the laziest guy I know but he is always willing to ditch class with me." Answered Naruto.

"Is there anyone else?" Asked Shisui with a knowing look in his eye. Naruto thought for a minuet.

"Well I suppose there is Sasuke. But he is more of a rival then a friend." Said Naruto with his head down.

"I was hoping you knew him Naruto." Said Shusui.

"why?" Asked Naruto.

"Because he is my best friends little brother!" Said Shusui. At this Naruto eyes got big and he was about to say something but Shusui stopped him.

"Listen Naruto what I'm about to tell you. You can never tell Sasuke he would not take it well." Said Shusui, and so he told Naruto all about the Uchiha massacre. After he was finished speaking, Naruto was stunned.

"You mean Itachi Killed his whole clan to prevent a coup?" Asked Naruto with his jaw all but on the floor.

"Yes Itachi Loved the Leaf village so much that the only one he could not bring himself to kill was his baby brother." Said Shisui with a sad look on his face. Naruto was now deep In thought.

_'Could I kill my whole clan if I had too?' _Naruto asked himself. He honestly didn't know if he could.

_'Wow Itachi would have made a great Hokage.'_ Thought Naruto. But something was bugging Naruto.

"Shusui Sensei why did the Uchiha clan want to take over the village?" Asked Naruto.

"What you have too understand Naruto is that vary few people trusted my clan. When Madara Uchiha betrayed the leaf lots of people wondered if we would too. That mistrust grew slowly over time. Have you ever noticed how there has never been a Uchiha as Hokage? But it all came to a head when the Kyuubi attacked. People began to think the Uchiha were behind it. So our standing and treatment in the village lowered considerably. So much so that they moved us to a corner of Konoha so they could keep a better eye on us. After awhile it just got to be too much. Was my clan in the right? No! But neither was the village." Said Shusui

Naruto nodded he could understand that. Then a thought struck him.

"Why did the villagers think your clan was behind the kyuubi attack?" Asked Naruto.

"Well two reasons really The first is that it was and is a well known fact that Madara could control the kyuubi. And the second is that on the night of the attack, the kyubbi's eyes had a Sharingan in them." Said Shusui.

Naruto thought of the masked man. Just another reason he needed to die. Naruto knew that it was not Madara as his father first thought, because Madara's soul was in hell the Old Sage confirmed this.

"Shusui Sensei I promise you I will bring the one responsible to justice."Said Naruto with fire in his eyes. Shusui smiled and Said

"I would like you to promise me something else instead."

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"Sasuke's mom would like you to try to keep her son from falling into darkness. This request comes strait from her." Said Shusui.

Naruto thought long and hard on this. Finally Naruto looked Shusui in the eyes.

"Okay, I Promise to do my best. But I want it on record that I still think he is a jerk!" Said Naruto. This caused Shusui to chuckle.

"Oh yeah one other thing Mikoto-Sama would like you to do." Said Shusui.

"What that?" Asked Naruto

"If you are to ever run into Itachi. To tell him that she and his father still love him and that they understand." Said Shusui.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shusui Sensei would train Naruto In genjutsu and He also taught him the leaf Body Flicker Jutsu. Naruto really liked Shusui and had begun to think of him as a big brother. He was always willing to share his wisdom with Naruto. He was the one who told Naruto that to become Hokage he would need to be acknowledged first. Not the other way around.

The only Sensei Naruto did not like in the slightest was Izuna Uchiha the younger brother of Madara. Izuna was not happy to be there. He made it known on many occasions that the only reason he was training Naruto was because the Sage ordered him to.

Izuna was to train Naruto in the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan aspects of Naruto's Rinnegan. So far the only one of the Mangekyo's techniques that Naruto could use was Tsukuyomi. But even then he could only hold it for a day. Something Izuna Sensei never missed a chance to mock him about.

One thing was for sure this promised to be an interesting year.

Fin

**A.N I know I said I would put the whole year in this chapter but It was just too much too wright sorry. The next chapter we are going to Time skip to the six month mark in Naruto's training. Well let me know what you think. The more reviews the more motivated I am to wright.**


	5. Trainings End

**A.N Nope still don't own Naruto or his friends. To answer a question asked of me in a review yes Naruto and Hinata will get together but it will not be overnight. Hinata is vary shy and its going to take time to get past that where a relationship would work. I mean how bad would it stink if your girlfriend keeps fainting when you try to hold her hand.**

Naruto was looking at himself in his mirror. Naruto would never consider himself vain but he liked what he saw. He had grown in the last six months. He now stood at 4,11 and he was still growing. _'I guess mom was right about eating healthy.' _Thought Naruto to himself. Though Naruto would always love his Raman his mom had been making him eat a more balanced diet. While not always the tastiest he couldn't argue with the effects. Naruto had lost a lot of the baby fat around his face. Making him look more mature, his mom said that he would have to fight off girls with a stick making Naruto blush. His dad would just laugh.

The thought of girls made Naruto frown a little. The down side of having his intelligence increased was he could now see things. Things that he had previously over looked and that brought on thought of Hinata Hyuga. Before his transformation so to speak, He had always thought that Hinata was dark, sickly and just plain weird. Now though he knew the truth she wasn't weird. She was _SHY ,_the blushing the stuttering and fainting all made sense to him now that he thought about it. What hadn't made sense to him was why it seemed to be worse around him. So Naruto had what he thought was a good idea. He would ask his mom. I mean look at it from his perspective. His mom was a girl and so was Hinata. So surly his mom would know why she would always blush and faint around him._'Yeah, That turned out great.'_ Thought Nauto sarcastically. It turned out his mom did know why Hinata would blush and faint around him and she took great pleasure in explaining it to her son then teasing the life out of him._ 'Its not my fault I didn't know. Its not like I got a lot of experience with girls.' _Thought Naruto.

The problem with knowing about Hinata's crush on him, was that Naruto wasn't really sure how he felt for Hinata. _' When I get back I'll try to get to know her. If all it turns into is friendship thats fine by me.' _Thought Naruto. Another girl Naruto thought of was Sakura Haruno. Sakura was his first crush and while he always thought she was pretty. Looking back her attitude left allot to be desired. Truthfully when Naruto first got a crush on her she wasn't so bad. But that was before she became obsessed with Sasuke. But now there a word for girls that act like her and it starts with a 'B'. Still Naruto didn't hate her but she would be in for a shock the next time she went to hit him.

Shaking his head clear. Naruto decided to focus on other things. His training was coming along wonderfully. In the last six months Naruto had gotten a good enough grasp on sealing that his dad decided to start teaching him the Hiraishin. Naruto liked Hiraishin because unlike Kamui Nauto did not have to have his Doujutsu active to use it. Kamui which while more versatile then the Hiraishin was not as fast. It took a couple of seconds for the Kamui vortex to pull you in and allow you to come out the other side. While Hiraishin was instantaneous. The down side of the Hiraishin was the need for Jutsu markers. The marker worked like a reverse summon which was where his father came up with idea of Hiraishin. Another down side was the fact that the reason the Hiraishin so deadly was his father combined it with his own deadly speed and reflexes. Someone who was slow and clumsy would be just as likely to get themselves killed. Then as to kill their enemy.

Naruto's skill with his Doujutsu was increasing by leaps and bounds. He had already awoken three of the six paths of the Rinnegan. The Deva Path which allowed him to control attractive and repulsive forces. The Asura Path which allowed Naruto to augment his body with mechanised armour. And the Preta Path which allowed Naruto to absorb an infinite amount of chakra. Naruto can also absorb most Jutsu using this path making it great for defense.

On the Sharingan aspect of his Rinnegan. Naruto could now use Kamui, Tsukuyomi though Naruto could only hold someone in it for about a day and a half, It would seem that genjutsu was never going to be his strong point. Amaterasu, And he had even had limited success with Shisui Sensei's signature Jutsu Kotoamatsukami. And last month he had awakened Susanoo. In a particularly vicious spar with Izuna Sensei. Naruto Shuddered at the memory. He wasn't sure spar was the right word for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Shouted Izuna. Sending a huge fireball at Naruto.

Naruto was already going through hand signs. **''Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" **Shouted Naruto. Silently thanking Tobirama Sensei for teaching him that Jutsu. Sadly while Naruto was focusing on stopping the fireball. Izuna used that to his advantage. In a blur of speed he appeared behind Naruto landing a solid kick to Naruto's side. Naruto was sent flying through the air.

When Izuna Sensei told Naruto that they were going to try to awaken Naruto's Susanoo, Naruto had thought that he would be meditating like he did to awaken his Paths. He had not expected Izuna to come at him like a man out for revenge. It did not help that Naruto had only been in one real fight. Where as Izuna had been fighting in life or death battles since he was a boy.

Naruto flipped in mid air to control his fall allowing him to land on his feet. While Naruto's Rinnegan allowed Naruto to both read and predict Izuna's movements. Naruto just did not yet have the speed to counter. Naruto's only choice was to try to keep this battle ranged. Where his Rinnegan did give him an advantage.

Going through the hand signs of a Jutsu Shisui Sensei taught him. Naruto shouted **"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!" **Sending the deadly fireball at Izuna

Izuna eyes widened at the size of the fireball coming his way. Quickly jumping to the side to avoid the ball of flaming death which was what Naruto wanted from the start. Noticing that the ground he was on was no longer solid. Naruto having use the _**Hidden Bog Jutsu **_to make him sink up to his shins. before he could get himself out he heard Naruto's voice call out.

**"Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial!" ** Causing a tree to grow around Izuna keeping him in place.

Naruto sighed in relief.'_Got him!' _He thought which was good because Naruto didn't think could have lasted any longer. This fight had been going for awhile. Naruto had never felt this beat up in his life. Limping his way to Izuna cautiously. Naruto was halfway to him when Izuna turned into a thousand black butterflies._ 'Genjutsu?' _Thought Naruto. _'When did he-' _Before Naruto could finish his thought Izuna appeared In front of him with murder in his eyes. He had a ninjato in his hand heading strait for Naruto's heart. Naruto didn't have the time or energy to dodge, closing his eyes in accectence _'I'm sorry mom,dad' _Thought Naruto as he waited for the blow that would end him. But it never came. Opening his eyes. What Naruto saw shocked him. Blocking the blade was an ethereal looking Ribcage with what looked like red orange flames around it.

**"We're done for today."** Said Izuna his murderous look now gone leaving his face in its usual impassiveness but Naruto saw something strange in his eyes. Could that have been pride?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking his head Naruto left his room to face whatever the day threw at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had now been a year since Naruto had started his training in the spirit and time chamber. In that year Naruto had changed a lot. He now stood at a respectabal height of 5.2 his hair had grown longer looking simmilar to his fathers but differnt enough for Naruto to still be his own person.(A.N It looks like Menma's from Road to Ninja.) His face was leaner and he now had a serious look in his eyes that he lacked before. Yesterday he said his goodbyes to all of his Sensei's at a going away party in his Honor. All his Senseis were there even Old Man Sage came to wish him well. The party was a lot of fun, well except for the fact that Izuna sensei and Tobirama Sensei kept glairing at eachother all night. He had become close to all of his Senseis even Izuna Sensei. Once Naruto had gotten past the wall he had built around himself. He was actually a pretty good guy.

Now there were only two left to say goodbye to and these were the two he most didn't want to have to say goodbye to. His Mother and Father.

**"Have you got all your things son?" **Asked Minato with a sad look on his face.

**"Yeah dad I'm all packed."** Said Naruto looking at the ground.

**"Well we better not keep your Mother waiting."** Said Minato.

Naruto fallowed his father out of the house to the Door that would take him out of the chamber. His mother was waiting with tears in her eyes. Naruto walked over to his mom and gave her a Hug a his own eyes started to tear up. **"I wish I didn't have to leave."** Said Naruto sadly.

**"I know Naruto we wish the same. But you belong with the living son they need you. We well see each other again someday. Untill then just know that we love you and we always will. Now promise me you will take care of yourself Naruto." **Said Kushina

**"Remember what you have learned Naruto. Stay strong and achieve your dream. We know that you can we believe in you Son."** Said Minato to his son.

Naruto hugging his parents one last time said **"I love you mom and dad. I will make you guys proud of me I promise and I never go back on my word." **

**"We know Naruto. And we are already so proud of you."** Said Minato

**"Oh yeah Naruto when you see your godfather kick him in the nuts for me." **Said Kushina

Laughing Naruto agreed. Tell his parents that he love them one last time Naruto walked out the door. Back to his life and the start of a whole new adventure.

**A.N And thats the end of training.. Next chapter its back to Konoha. So What did you guys think? I was going to go longer on that fight but since it was my first fight scene I thought I had better keep it short. Sorry about the end But I'm not good with long goodbyes well don't forget to review. See you next time.**


	6. Konohamaru and Team Placement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would not have to write a fanfic about it.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Also known as The Professor, And The God of Shinobi, Sighed in frustration as he looked at the Ninja Registration photo of one Uzumaki Naruto. "Retake It." Said the Third Hokage.

"WHAT?! But why?" Demanded Naruto. Naruto had not done what he had originally wanted to do, which was paint his face in kabuki style paint. So why was The Old Man Man making him retake his photo?

"Naruto this form is used for Ninja training and missions, so the photo on it needs to be accurate! Now drop the Henge and retake it." Shouted the Third Hokage.

"But I'm not using a Henge Old Man honest." Said Naruto thinking to himself that he should have saw this coming.

"Naruto nobody changes that much in four days! If your not using a Henge then explain how you grew over half a foot in so short of a time." Said Hiruzen suspicious, After all Naruto was a well known prankster.

"I don't know. It Just kind of happened." Lied Naruto smoothly, He had long ago perfected the art of lying his way out of trouble. He knew one day soon he would have to come clean to the old man. But right now Naruto just didn't want to have to deal with it. "Look if you don't believe me just check for yourself." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi did as Naruto said, and was shocked to find that indeed Naruto was not using a Henge. 'But how? Could it have been the Fox? But why would the fox do something that Naruto could actually benefit from?' Before he could contemplate this any further, his thoughts were interrupted by someone bellowing out.

"I've got you now old man!" Yelled a little boy of about Eight years old, heading at Sarutobi in a dead sprint. "Time I'll defeat you old man. Then I'll become the Fifth Hokag-" The boy never got to finish his sentence as he promptly tripped over his own two feet. Causing those in the room to FacePalm.

'My grandson another headache.' Thought Hiruzen. ' This is the twentieth sneak attack today!'

'Is this boy for real? Just who is this shrimp.' Thought Naruto. At that point another voice was heard belonging to a man dressed in all black with shades on his face.

"Honorable Grandson are you okay?!" Said the man. The boy however ignored him.

"Hey who tripped me?" Asked the boy, but when he saw Naruto. The boy put two and two together, and came up with five. "It was you wasn't it? Why did you trip me?" Demanded the boy.

Naruto getting upset grabbed the boy by his scarf. "You tripped over your own two feet Moron!" Snapped Naruto.

"Hey you let go of the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!" Yelled the man in all black. Causing Naruto to pause for a second.

'Hm that stopped him, just like all the rest, now that he knows who I am he won't lay a finger on me.' Thought the boy smugly. "What's wrong tough guy? I thought you were going to hit me, afraid cause the Third Hokage is my granddad?" Challenged the boy, not knowing just who he was challenging.

"I don't care if you're the grandson of Kami, your still just a brat to me!" Yelled Naruto hitting the boy on top of his head.

'This guy's different.' Thought the boy as he passed out.

Naruto walked out of the room, leaving an exasperated Hokage, and a scandalized Ebisu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was walking down the street after leaving the academy, But sadly he was not alone. It would seem, that he was being fallowed, And not vary skillfully at that.

"Alright punk what's the deal? Why are you fallowing me?" Asked Naruto, finally having had enough.

"So you saw through my disguise huh. The rumors about you are true, you are good. Alright From now on I'm your apprentice, and your my trainer. Then you can show me how to do the Sexy Jutsu you used to defeat my grandfather." Said the boy in a hurry.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, who said anything about training you? And why would I teach you the Sexy Jutsu?" Asked Naruto perplexed.

"PLEASE BOSS? You got to teach me the Sexy Jutsu, you just got to," Begged the little boy, while using the dreaded Puppy Eyes Jutsu. Making Naruto feel a little sorry for him.

'Well I suppose I could try to teach him the Sexy Jutsu, who knows it could turn out to be fun, plus it would really get under the Old Mans skin.' Thought Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eye. Making up his mind Naruto Said " Alright I'll teach you the Sexy Jutsu. But you got to promise me two things."

"What's that boss." Asked the boy.

"One that you will never, ever, EVER! Use the Sexy Jutsu around a female, especially if I'm anywhere close to you." Said Naruto deadly serious.

"Okay, what's the second thing?" Asked the boy.

At this Naruto got an evil grin on face and said. "That you'll use it to make your granddad's life hell."

"Deal." Said the boy with a matching evil grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours latter found Naruto setting with the boy in a clearing. The boy looked tired but pleased with him self, That was utill Naruto asked him something.

"So tell me something, why is it so important to you, that you defeat your grandfather?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you see my grandfather named me Konohamaru after the village, So you would think it would be an easy name to remember. But no one calls me Konohamaru, Instead they call me Honorable Grandson. They call me that because nobody sees me, They just see my grandfather the Third Hokage. That's why I have to defeat my grandfather and become the Fifth Hokage. So people will know who I am." Said Konohamaru with conviction in his voice.

Naruto was deep in thought 'He sounds allot like I use to, But still that's not a vary good reason to want to be Hokage. I'll have to tell him what I was told.'Finally Naruto spoke. "I understand how you feel more then you know, I have to tell you though, your reason for wanting to be Hokage is completely stupid." Said Naruto non to gently.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Konohamaru.

"I use to think the same as you, I wanted to be Hokage because I wanted people to acknowledge me. To stop looking at me with those cold eyes. But someone once told me something that you need to hear." Said Naruto

"Whats That?" Asked Konohamaru.

"That people don't become Hokage to be acknowledged. Its the people who are acknowledged that become Hokage." Said Naruto. Looking at Konohamaru in the eyes, Naruto continued speaking. "You see konohamaru I no longer want to be Hokage to get acknowledgement from the village. I want to become Hokage because I truly believe that I can make a difference, And to fulfill a promise I made to an old man." Finished Naruto. Before Konohamaru could respond, A voice called out.

"There you are Honorable Grandson, I've come to take you away from this filth!" Said the same man from before giving Naruto an Icy glare. "Come along Honorable Grandson. I will take you home now." Said the man dragging Konohamaru away by the scarf.

"No I want to stay and find out how to become Hokage." Yelled Konohamaru, Fighting to stay with Naruto.

"If you wish to become Hokage then your time would be better spent with me, I can show you all the short cuts." Said Ebisu.

Konohamaru finally broke away from Ebisu "You never listen to me! Sexy Jutsu!" Said Konohamaru disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared It reviled an 18 year old attractive female with only steam covering her private parts.

"What do you think of my new jutsu." She asked.

"WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THAT? NARUTO IS TURNING YOU IN TO DELINQUENT!" Screamed Ebisu

"AW it didn't work." Said Konohamaru after dispelling the jutsu.

"Honorable Grandson I demand that you come with me and stop this foolishness at once." Said Ebisu. Naruto finally having enough stepped forward.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto, Now surrounded by twenty clones. Ebisu seeing this said

"Heh I'm not impressed. I'm a jounin, an Elite, I'm far above some light weight like Mizuki, Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart." Finished Ebisu Pompously.

All at once, the clones yelled out. "Sexy Jutsu!" Turning in to twenty Naruko's

"I told you already I am above such tactics, You will have to do better then that to take me down. I am an Elite!" Yelled Ebisu. It was at that moment that the real Naruto burst out of the ground, Landing a solid uppercut to Ebisu's chin, The clones only having been a diversion. Ebisu was sent flying back into unconsciousness.

"Yeah you're an Elite alright, and yet you still got knocked the hell out." Said Naruto coldly.

"Wow boss you did it!" Yelled Konohamaru with no small amount of hero worship in his voice.

"Yeah, Hey listen Konohamaru. I've got to go home now, I'm finding out who my Sensei is going to be tomorrow. But remember what I said about becoming Hokage, There are no shortcuts to it okay? If you want to be Hokage you have to become Strong and that takes time and hard work. You got a long road ahead of you full of sweat and tears, but if keep at it you'll make it one day, you and me will fight for the title of Hokage." Said Naruto

"Fine then from this moment on were rivals!" Yelled Konohamaru but inside he was smiling, He had finally met someone who saw him for him, and not his grandfather.

"HaHa You got it Konohamaru." Chuckled Naruto as he walked away.

Unknown to them, Was that someone had been watching them the whole time.

'You're finally growing up huh Naruto? Not only did you manage to knock out Ebisu with a clever strategy, Using those those clones and that ridiculous Jutsu to disguise that you were burrowing underground, Getting under Ebisu's guard and landing a knock out hit. But you've also got through to my grandson, something I myself have been unable to do. Way to go Naruto, You may just achieve your dream after all.' Thought The third Hokage with a smile,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was making his way to the classroom to find out who his sensei and team were going to be. He had on his black jacket and paints, mesh undershirt, black sandels and forehead protector, and finally he had Zanpakutō strapped to his back.

Unfortunately Naruto had sleept in a little bit, So he was running behind. Opening the door to Iruka sensei's classroom, he found Iruka standing in front of the class talking. When he walked in the class fell silent.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka Sensei I didn't hear my alarm go off." Said Naruto

"Um That's okay Naruto w-we just started anyway, Go take a seat." Said Iruka. Iruka was not as stunned as every one else, The Hokage having told him of Naruto's Change, but hearing it and seeing it were two different things. You could barely recognize him. When Iruka last saw Naruto he stood at 4ft 7in, and now he had to be atlest 5ft2, and that was not the only thing that had changed Naruto's hair was longer framing his face, he had lost most of his baby weight making him look more mature, And last but not lest there wasn't a spot of orange on him. In short he looked like a mini Forth Hokage.

Iruka wasn't the only one stunned by Naruto's change.

'That's Naruto? When did he get so...HOT!'Thought a girl with pink hair.'Cha...My Sasuke is still way better' Thought inner Sakura.

'I like Sasuke not Naruto, I like Sasuke not Naruto, I like Sasuke NOT Naruto!' Chanted a blond girl in her mind.

'Naruto.' Thought a girl with lavender eye dreamily, as a small bit of blood dripped out of her nose.

'...' Thought a boy with a high collar jacket and sunglasses on.

'I bet I could still kick his ass' Thought a boy with a dog on his head.

'Hn' Guess who.

'He must be eating some good food if he grew that much, I wonder if I can get some.'Though a boy who was on the larger side.

'Troublesome' Thought a boy with a pineapple for a hair cut.

Naruto was looking for a seat the only one he could find open was beside Hinata Hyuga. 'I wonder if she will faint.' Thought Naruto.

"Hey Hinata do you mind if I sit beside you." Asked Naruto.

'OF COURSE I DON'T MIND!' Screamed Hinata in her head. "S-S-Sure Na-Naruto I d-don't mind." Said Hinata shyly.

As Naruto sat down at his desk he was deep in thought 'Man there has got to be something I can do about her shyness around me, but what?...WAIT A MINUTE! Thats it I got it, I would work But I won't do it unless she agrees to it.' Naruto was so in to his thoughts that he almost missed his name being called.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, And Sasuke Uchiha."

'Oh just great, I really should've known.' Thought Naruto. Meanwhile he saw Sakura giving Ino A smug look. 'Probably just gloating that she is on Sasuke's team.' Thought Naruto 'Hinata looks kind of down. She must have been hoping to get on a team with me.' Hoping to cheer her up he sent her a heart warming smile.

'Naruto is smiling at me!' Thought Hinata as a huge Blush rose on her face.

Seeing the blush Naruto thought she looked kinda cute.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

Hinata was to busy thinking about Naruto's smile to care.

"And Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimichi. Alright Everyone we will now have lunch, Afterwards your to come back hear and meet your Sensei's. Good luck everyone." Said Iruka dissmissing the class to go eat.

"Hey Hinata would you like to eat lunch with me?" Asked Naruto.

'Naruto's asking me to eat lunch with him?' Thought Hinata shocked "S-S-S-S-Sure N-N-Naruto." Answered Hinata. Naruto smiled a winning smile at her. And led her to Small Clearing where they Started to eat their lunch. The whole time Hinata had a huge blush on her face, and was doing her best to keep from fainting, all the while wondering how she got so lucky. Finally Naruto asked her what he brought her here to ask.

"Hey Hinata If I said I had a Jutsu would increase your confidence what would you say?"Asked Naruto looking at the ground. Hinata thought that was a strange question, but answered anyway after all, she would love to be a more confident person. "I-I would s-s-say t-t-teach It t-t-to me." Finished Hinata trying to sound humorous. Naruto laughed lightly still looking at the ground.

"Its not really something I can teach Hinata, its more of a bloodline." Said Naruto seriously.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, "Y-Y-You mean y-y-you're not j-joking?" Hinata asked Naruto with a stunned look on her face.

"No Hinata I'm not." Said Naruto looking at Hinata for the first time since he started speaking, "Is it something you would want me to use? If not I would completely understand." Said Naruto.

Hinata gave it some thought. She thought about clan looking down of her, her dad giving up on her, She thought about the time Naruto had to save her from the bullies, About how he had gotten beat up over it. And lastly she thought about her feelings for Naruto, feelings she was never able to bring herself to make known to him.

Finally she look at him in the eye with all the deterantion she could muster and said "Y-Yes Naruto d-do it."

Naruto sighed "okay Hinata what you're about to see is a secrite so please don't ever tell anyone." With that said Naruto activated his Rinnegan. Hinata was shocked, she had never seen anything like it.

"Its called the Rinnegan and what I am about to do is called Kotoamatsukami, I want you to know I would never use this on you with out your permission." Said Naruto as he began to explain how Kotoamatsukami works to Hinata.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had spent allot of the time passing notes with Hinata and laughing, Since coming back to the classroom at least until Hinata's Sensei had come to get her and her team. That had been hours ago and still no sign of their Sensei. Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling about who it was, Do to something his dad had said about his student Kakashi. As if to confirm his theory, said man stuck his head in the door.

"My first impreshtion of you is...You're boring!" Said Kakashi with an eye smile, Causing his students to sweat drop. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto wanting to show off a little bit did the same appearing right in front of Kakashi.

'So he knows the bodyflicker, I wonder what else he can do.'Thought Kakashi.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura showed up glaring at Naruto. Having a seat on a bench facing Kakashi. Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves.

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Said Sakura.

"Okay my name Kakashi Hatake. My likes are Non of your business, my dislikes are nothing, my dreams for the future are... Well I have lots of hobbies.

'All we learned was his name!' Was the thought going trough all three genin.

"Okay now why don't you go Blondy." Said Kakashi

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my precious people and Ramen, my dislikes are People who abandon their friends, my hobbies include training, and gardening, my dream for the future is to become Hokage and to bring peace to the Shinobi world." Finished Naruto

'Interesting.' Thought Kakashi. "Alright you next pinky."

(A.N Sakura's and Sasuke's are the same as the manga.)

'So a fangirl, an avenger, and and enigma.' Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, met me at training ground 7 at 5:00am tomorrow morning. For our First mission." Said Kakashi.

"What type of mission is it Sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Well you're not going to like this but your first mission is a Survival Test." Said Kakashi laughing.

"But sensei we already did Survival Training in the academy." Said Sakura confused

"Yeah this is the part your not going to like, You see of the 27 graduates that came here only 9 will actuily become genin, the other 18 will be sent back to the acdamey for further Training. In other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail exzam with atlest a 66% chance of failing." Said Kakashi. Shocking all three of his students. "Remember Five A.M Training Groud 7, Oh yeah, one last thing I would skip breakfest if I were you guys, or esle you'll throw up. Said Kakashi before he bodyflickered away leaving his students deep in thought.

'I won't be sesperaited from Sasuke this is a test of love.' Thought Sakura.

'I won't fail I will pass and become stonger to avange my clan!' Thought Sasuke.

'Don't eat breakfest, What kind of advice is that? Thought Naruto.

**And Cut.**

A.N So before you guy gang up and linch me, Let explain why I had Naruto use Kotoamatsukami on Hinata. Truth of that matter is if I had started this story at an earlier point in time, like say if Naruto still had a year or two in the acdamey then I wouldn't have had to. But the fact is as things stand I simply wouldn't have had time to have Naruto break through Hinata's Shyness and make any type of realitonship work. Naruto leaves in less then a year for his three year training trip and I would like them to be a couple before that happens. And speaking a someone whose had and sometimes still has self worth issuse it takes a long long time to work through. Also one of the things Hinata wants most is acceptance form her clan and father, Not to minchtion Naruto. So you can kind of see why she would eccept the offer. On Naruto's front deep down inside all Naruto really wants is a friend and he knows that hinata could be that friend if she could just stay conscious around him for an exstended amount of time. So you can see where he is coming from, about why he offerd. And last but not least it is MY story, And its not like Naruto used it to get in her pants he just gave her a LITTLE confadence boost. Anyway Sorry if that chapter got a little rough at the end but I've Been up for 24hr now and need some sleep. Hope I didn't ruin the story.


	7. Pass or Fail: The Test within the Test

**A.N I don't own Naruto, You should know that by now.**

Naruto awoke feeling irritable, Looking at his alarm he saw it was only 3:30am. Naruto hated getting up early. His dad had told him all about his students, How after the death of Obito, Kakashi started coming late to everything except missions.

But Naruto was giving him this one chance, if he didn't show up on time today, Naruto would not be waiting for him again. Making his way to his shower. As he started to run the water he thought of yesterday, Maybe it wasn't right to use Kotoamatsukami on Hinata.

But Hinata needed a confidence boost, and Naruto was afraid her low confidence, would cost her on the battlefield. Plus Naruto had told her what Kotoamatsukami was. As Naruto stepped into the shower. he remembered the talk he had with Hinata.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Hinata Kotoamatsukami is a genjutsu, That allows the user to plant false experiences, feelings, emotions, or other things of that nature into the mind of whoever he uses it on, its quite possibly the most powerful genjutsu in the world. The reason I'm telling you this is to let you know that all I'm going to do is give you a little more confidence, confidence that you would have eventually gotten on your own. We're just going to be speeding things up a little." Said Naruto.

"D-Do you r-really th-think I w-would h-have b-become a c-confident p-p-person on m-my own?'' Asked Hinata blushing as she spoke.

"Yes I do, You're a great person Hinata, you just have to see it for yourself." Answered Naruto making Hinata blush.

'_Naruto thinks that I'm a great person! Don't faint, Don't faint, Don't faint.' _Thought Hinata as she tried and failed to fight the blush that his words had caused.

"Okay Hinata when your ready just look in my eyes, and we can begin." Said Naruto.

Hinata was nervous, but swallowed her fear and looked in to Naruto's doujutsu. Suddenly she felt different, but at the same time she still felt like herself. It was like she could now see her own self worth. She could see how she was a good person, kind hearted, with talents that she never before let herself see.

"How do you feel Hinata?" Asked Naruto, hoping it worked.

"Its strange Naruto, I feel different, but the same. I don't know how to describe it."Said Hinata deep in thought. It was then she realized, she had said all that without one stutter. _'I didn't stutter! I DIDN'T STUTTER IT WORKED!' _Thought Hinata ecstatic. "Naruto it worked, I feel like a whole new person! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Yelled Hinata happily.

"Hinata thats great!"Exclaimed Naruto without thinking he hugged her and stared spinning her around, Hugging him back Hinata laughed joyously as he span her in the air.

Then all at once, they both realized what they were doing. Setting her down, Naruto and Hinata both backed away quickly, with matching blushes on their faces.

"Uh yeah thats...thats great." Mumbled Naruto while looking away.

"Uh yeah th-thanks Naruto." Replied Hinata cursing her own Embarrassment, as she too looked away.

Naruto had hoped to put this talk off until latter. But after that hug, They need to go ahead and face the elephant in the room. So mustering his courage Naruto spoke.

"Hinata can I ask you something?" Asked Naruto scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit he hadn't been able to kick.

"O-Okay Naruto." Said Hinata kind of nervous, She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to ask her.

"Hinata how do you feel for me?" Asked Naruto looking at the ground.

Poor Hinata's Eyes grew wide, as an old familiar blush creped its way up her face._'Why would he ask me that? Does he know? NO! He can't know no-one does, I never told anyone!'_

"I think I might already know, but I want to hear it from you." Continued Naruto, Unaware of Hinata's internal debate.

_'OH MY KAMI HE DOES KNOW! But how?'_ Thought Hinata quite panicked by where this talk was heading. deciding it would be best to take the bull by the horns and hope for the best, Hinata finally spoke.

"I've admired you since I first saw you Naruto, I admired That no matter how bad things got for you. You would always keep your head up and smile, even though I know you must have wanted to you never gave up." Said Hinata growing bolder with each word she spoke.

"Then came the day that you saved me from those bullies, Even though you were out numbered you still stood up to them for me, someone you didn't even know. I think that was the day my feelings for you shifted from admiration to something else something stronger." Said Hinata with fire in her voice. "You asked me how I feel for you. Well the truth is that I like you Naruto, Maybe even love you." Finished Hinata feeling lighter, as if by that one admission a weight had been lifted.

Naruto was beyond shocked at this point. He had known that Hinata had a crush on him, But he had never suspected that she had felt THAT strongly about him! _'But how do I feel about Her?' _Naruto asked himself.

Naruto knew that Hinata was sweet, kind, and if he was honest very pretty. But other then that he knew nothing about her. What were her likes, what her favorite food was, or what hobbies she had, what she hoped to accomplish in life. He knew none of this things, so would it be fair to her, or himself for that matter, to start a relationship with her, without really knowing her. No, Naruto didn't think it would be.

But Naruto could be her friend, and if something more were to come of that down the road, well who was he to complain.

"Listen Hinata thank you for being so honest with me. I have to say I'm a little shocked that you feel that strongly about me. But to tell you the truth, I don't really know you well enough to date you. But if you would let me, I would like to get to know you. So could we maybe start out as friends and go from there?" Finished Naruto hopefully

Hinata whose heart had steadily been sinking through out Naruto's speech, Suddenly felt it jump back in to her chest. Naruto hadn't been rejecting her as she had first thought, he just wanted to take things slow! And that she could definitely handle. Looking at Naruto, Hinata smiled.

"I would like that Naruto. I really would." Said Hinata.

"That's Great!" Said Naruto as he hugged Hinata this time neither of them blushed or broke away.

Soon they made their way back to the academy, smiling and laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the shower Naruto smiled, it was nice to finally have a friend his own age. But he also knew that sometime soon, he would have to share his secrets with her. And that thought scared him, How in the hell was he going to explain Kurama. _'Hey Hinata want to go grab some raman, Oh yeah I also have a huge demonic fox in my gut, but don't worry he ain't so bad once you get to know him.'_, Somehow Naruto just didn't think that would go so well.

Deciding to put these thoughts away until latter, Naruto started putting on his Shinobi gear. When he was done, he looked at the time and saw that it was only 4am. He still had an hour till had to be at the training ground. Deciding breakfast was in order, he didn't care what his so called Sensei said, going into battle on an empty stomach was stupid at best, deadly at worst.

Making himself a breakfast of eggs, toast, and a grapefruit, with a glass of fresh milk to wash it down. Naruto began to eat, after he was finished he sealed some raman he cooked into a scroll. Looking at the clock, he saw it was time to make his way to the field. Walking out of his apartment Naruto locked his door and headed to Training Ground Seven ready for what ever their Sensei had in store for them.

The sun had yet to come up when Naruto arrived at the training ground. Looking around Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke arriving at the same time, Sakura looking dead on her feet, while Sasuke just looked...Well like Sasuke, all broody, and emo.

"Is Sensei here yet?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto just shook his head no.

"Oh Okay." Said Sakura with a yawn.

An hour thats how long the three of them stood there, Before Naruto figured out that his dad had not been Joking about Kakashi's chronic lateness. "Look guys, Its obvious that this is going to be just like yesterday, this guy is going to keep us waiting for hours again. If you two want to take a nap or something I'll wake you when he shows up." Said Naruto surprising them both, Though Sasuke refused to let it show.

"Hn" Said Sasuke.

"What about you Naruto?" Asked Sakure trying to be nice to Naruto for one, after all he had not bugged her or asked for a date once since the genin exam. So she tried to cut him a little break.

"I'm not really sleepy anymore Sakura. Thanks for the concern though." Answered Naruto more then a little surprised, that she was being nice to him. "I'm just going to stretch and work out a little to loosen up." Finished Naruto.

Naruto started to stretch and loosen his muscles, Without saying anything Sasuke joined him, never one to be out done. While Sakura sat down and watched the two boys workout, both trying to out do the other.

_'Boys.' _Thought Sakura.

As she watched them Sakura couldn't help by wonder about the changes in Naruto. Not just the physical ones, but the mental ones as well. Where Naruto had once been a great big ball of annoying energy, now he was calm. Where he used to be loud, now he was quiet, Where once he was an idiot, now he seemed smart. What could have happened to him to cause such a drastic change. Deciding to just ask Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto!" Yelled out Sakura to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto pausing mid push up. Looking at Sakura, he could tell she wanted to ask him something. So he got up and walked over.

"Yes Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto I was wondering, Why do you seem so different? I mean your taller, calmer, Its almost like your a whole new person." Said Sakura.

Naruto aware that Sasuke was also listening in. Didn't quite know how to answer that, So he just shrugged and said.

"Puberty?"Answered slash Asked Naruto. Making Sakura Blush to the roots of her hair.

"Just forget I ever asked Naruto!" Said Sakura mortified that she asked.

Shrugging again Naruto went back to his competition with Sasuke.

Deciding to take a nap Sakura leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

After finishing the workout Naruto and Sasuke, woke up Sakura. By this time the sun was starting to get high in the sky.

"Where is he." Asked Sakura getting upset.

"Right here." Said Kakashi appearing in front of them.

"YOUR LATE!'' Yelled Sakura.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path, So I had to find alternate route." Lied Kakashi happily.

_'Liar.'_Thought all three of them.

Seeing his students glare at him Kakashi thought he better change the subject.

"Alright lets get started." Said Kakashi pulling an alarm out of nowhere. He sat the alarm on a training post. "Its set for noon, you have until then to get one of these bells from me.''

Kakashi held up two bells for his students to see. "Whoever doesn't get a bell, before the alarm goes off will fail this test and go back to the academy, They will also be tied to the post and have to watch as the others eat lunch." Finished Kakashi,

_'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast." _Thought Sasuke and Sakura, as both of their stomach's growled.

"Glad I ate breakfast." Said Naruto. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Why did you disregard my order not to eat Naruto?" Asked Kakashi sounding like he was upset.

"Because you didn't "order" us not to eat, you "advised" us not to eat, and I don't take bad advise, So I ate. Besides it foolish to go into battle on an empty stomach." Said Naruto like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

_'So he figured that out huh? But how will he handle the test?'_ Thought Kakashi.

_'How did the dobe figure that out when I myself didn't?'_ Sasuke asked himself not quite sure how to take this.

_'Did Naruto just use logic? Since when does Naruto use logic?'_ Thought Sakura stunned. Inner Sakura was just as stumped. Shaking her head clear it Sakura noticed something.

"Hey Sensei how come there are only two bells?" Asked Sakura.

"Ah, Noticed that have you? Its so one of you fails no matter what." Said Kakashi in an evil kind of voice. Shocking all three genin.

_'I won't fail! I won't go back to the academy, I have to avenge my clan!' _Thought Sasukefiercely.

_'I can't fail. If I fail then I won't get to be with Sasuke!' _Thought Sakura in a panic. _**'CHA! WE'LL GET A BELL NO MATTER WHO WE HAVE TO DESTROY!'**_ Yelled Inner Sakura.

Naruto however was deep in thought, His dad had one told him that a Shinobi must always look underneath the underneath. And this smelled fishy . _'This doesn't sound right! Why would they put us in a team of three if one of us doesn't have a hope of passing? It makes no sense, Its almost like he is trying to pit us against each other. But why would he purposely pit us against one another? Unless...Of course! thats it, a test hidden within the test. He wants us to work as a team, Despite the fact that one of us will still fail!'_ Thought Naruto.

"One more thing before we start, come at me with intent to kill! Other wise you will lose." Said Kakashi seriously.

"But Sensei what if you get hurt?" Questioned Sakura.

"Oh don't worry about me, Somehow I think I will be fine." Answered Kakashi in a bored manner.

"Alright ready? Begin!" Said Kakashi, as all three genin disappeared.

_'A Shinobi must be able to move and hide undetected.'_ Thought Kakashi as he looked around for any sign of his students. _'Well they got that down at least. Hm I wonder if I got time to read a chapter.'_ Thought Kakashi as he pulled out a signed copy of Icha Icha, Letting out a perverted giggle Kakashi went about his way, Unaware that up in a tree a beetle just puffed out of existence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was looking for his teammates, when he received his clone's memories. Naruto smiled a truly evil smile as he remembered something his parents said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mini Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, his mom, and his dad were setting around the kitchen table talking. His dad was talking about his top student Kakashi Hatake.

"Its sad but after Rin and Obito died Kakashi changed. He took on a more Obito like personality, Always showing up late to everything that wasn't a mission, Coming up with bad excuses for being late, He even-" Before his father could finish what he was saying he was interrupted by his wife.

"Became Hopelessly addicted to that smut your Sensei writes Minato-kun." Kushina said mischievously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Mini Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had an idea, Now if only he could find his teammates. As if to answer his problem he heard a shrill scream that could only belong to Sakura. It looked like Kakashi found her first.

~~~~~~~~~~~ A Few Minuets Earlier With Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'I have to find my Sasuke, I won't let Kakashi get him, I won't!' _Thought Sakura as she ran through the forest. Spotting Kakashi in a clearing she stopped._'Good he didn't see me.' _She thought.

"Sakura, behind you." Came a voice from behind. Turning around Sakura came face to face with Kakashi. Suddenly her world went dark as leaves swirled around her.

When she came to, she began to look around when she heard a noise. "Hello Is someone there." She asked in a scared voice.

"S-Sakura H-Help me, Help m-me." Came Sasuke's voice form the side. Turning in the direction of his voice, what she saw was something out of her worst nightmares. Sasuke was bloody all over, he had kunai and shuriken stuck all in his body and it looked like both his legs had been broken.

Facing the sight before her Sakura did the most logical thing she could think of, She screamed and fainted.

Kakashi watching this thought to himself _'Maybe I over did it a little? Oh well she needs to learn to see through these things.'_

Kakashi was heading to find one of his other students when he was attacked by Shuriken.

_'Ah and here is one now.' _Thought Kakashi as he dodged the attack. At that moment Sasuke came flying out of the trees, Running at Kakashi, Sasuke threw a right hook at Kakashi only to have it blocked.

"You won't take me down so easily, I'm on a whole other level, then the other two." Said Sasuke arrogantly. As he tried to counter with a kick only to have it blocked too.

"Well your ego is definitely on a whole other level, As far as your skill is concerned, thats yet to be seen." Said Kakashi. Sasuke broke away from Kakashi and threw a kunai at him. Kakashi moved to the side, only to see the kunai slice a rope.

_'Booby trap!' _Thought Kakashi, as he jump to the left to avoid the rain of Kunai coming at him. Looking over at Sasuke he saw him already going through hand signs. _'Impossible!'_ He thought.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **Yelled Sasuke as he sent a huge fireball at Kakashi, Hitting him dead on. After the fire and smoke cleared he looked for Kakashi, only to see a burnt log, _'Substitution?' _Thought Sasuke, as he heard a voice behind him.

"You know you really shouldn't let your enemy get behind you Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

Turning his head Sasuke saw Kakashi running at him with his hands in a Tiger seal.

**"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!"** Said Kakashi.

Before Sasuke could move he felt Kakashi's fingers hit him where nothing else ever had. His eyes widening comically, he shot through the air with tears in his eyes, while also holding on to his abused rear end.

Its funny how sometimes when you experience something traumatic, your mind will sometimes go to odd places. Because all Sasuke thought as he flew through the air was,_Thank Kami Sakura wasn't here to see this, Lest she get any ideas about him._' Sasuke knew how some girls got over yaoi manga.

After landing about ten feet away. Sasuke shakily got to his feet, and began looking around. Where was Kakashi? _'He's not around or above me, So that must mean that he's-' _

At that point two hands burst out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke by the legs, pulling him under up to his neck. Kakashi came out of the ground in front of him.

"That he's below you." Said Kakashi finishing Sasuke's sentence for him.

**"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."** Said Kakashi to Sasuke "Well now you really are a_head _of the others Sasuke. " Said Kakashi putting emphasis on the word head.

"Bye Sasuke." Called out Kakashi as he walked away, leaving Sasuke buried in the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back With Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had found Sakura passed out on the ground, walking over to her he shook her to wake her up.

Sakura awoke a little disoriented.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Then she remembered what happened. "Sasuke! Naruto we have to help Sasuke he's hurt!" Finished Sakura in a panic, looking around wildly for her crush.

"Relax Sakura I think Kakashi Sensei just use a gejutsu to make you think Sasuke's hurt." Replied Naruto trying to calm his teammate down. "I'm sure your precious Sasuke is just fine." Finished Naruto.

Coming somewhat to her senses she agreed with Naruto. "Yeah you must be right Naruto. I mean there's no way my Sasuke could loose that badly." Said Sakura in all her fangirl glory.

_'Why couldn't Hinata have been the girl on the team?'_ Thought Naruto sadly, shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Naruto got back to business.

"Sakura come on we need to find Sasuke, I've got a plan that should allow all of us to pass. Fallow me." Said Naruto as he walked off in the direction of the fight he had heard earlier.

Sakura fallowed him more because she wanted to find her Sasuke, then because Naruto had a plain. But if Naruto knew where Sasuke was then she would fallow him.

A few minutes latter Naruto and Sakura walked into a clearing and saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground. It would have looked like he had his head cut off. If it weren't for the lack of blood and a body anywhere to be found.

Sakura upon seeing just Sasuke's head, once again screamed and fainted.

Shaking his head sadly, Naruto couldn't help but wonder just why in the HELL she wanted to be a kunoichi. Stopping to take a good look at Sasuke who was scowling at at Naruto, Naruto had to stop himself from laughing and making a 'just ahead' pun. Something like 'Hey Sasuke next time, Stop while you're a_head.' _But he resisted, barely.

"Would you like some help?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need yours or anyones help!" Snapped Sasuke.

"Okay be that way, but I should tell you, we only have about 40 more minutes to get the bells and you don't look anywhere close to getting out of there." Said Naruto evenly.

"Fine help me out." Grumbled Sasuke quietly.

"Hm I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you?" Asked Naruto, though he had heard Sasuke just fine.

"I said fine help me out!" Said Sasuke hating to have to ask for help.

"Okay just give me a second." Said Naruto as he made a shadow clone. The clone made the hand seals for the Substitution Jutsu, effectively switching places with Sasuke. Once to clone was done it dispelled it self.

"What was that?" Asked Sasuke amazed.

"That was the Substitution Jutsu, Its a Jutsu that allows the user to replace their own body with-" Started Naruto like he was teaching a class. At lest until he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I know what what a Substitution is dobe! I was talking about the clone, not only was it solid but it was able to use Jutsu." Snapped Sasuke.

"Oh... That was just a shadow clone." Said Naruto dismissively, He was really enjoying getting under Sasuke's skin.

"Teach it to me." Sasuke demanded.

"No." Said Naruto pointedly.

"WHAT?!" Asked Sasuke getting mad.

"I said N.O no, Look Sasuke even it I did teach it to you, you would need at lest jounin level chakra reserves to use it." Stated Naruto getting fed up.

"Are you saying you have Jounin level chakra reserves?" Asked Sasuke disbelievingly.

"No Sasuke I don't have jounin level chakra reserves." Said Naruto.

"Hn, I knew it." Said Sasuke arrogantly.

"I have Kage level chakra reserves." Said Naruto, Stunning Sasuke. "If you don't believe me, just ask the Hokage." Luckly Naruto was spared Sasuke's retort by Sakura weaking up.

"Sasuke. Oh thank Kami you're ok." Squealed Sakura.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Okay guys listen, I have a plan that should allow all of us to pass this test." Said Naruto.

"I don't need or want your help dobe." Said Sasuke.

"YEAH! Sasuke-kun doesn't Need your help Idiot!" Yelled Sasuke's number one fan, In the hope of getting Sasuke's approval. Ah there was the Sakura we all love to hate. And of course Sasuke just ignored her.

"Yeah cause you both did so well against him on your own." Said Naruto getting fed up quickly. He continued before either could retort. "Look do you guys know who that is? That's Kakashi Hatake, Copy nin Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, one of the top Jounin in the village! The man was trained by the Forth Hokage for crying out load. Do you really think any of us stand a chance on our own?" Said Naruto getting both their attention, especially Sasuke's.

"What do you mean, Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Asked Sasuke.

"What do you think he keeps hidden under that hitai-ate?" Said Naruto making Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"If he has the Sharingan then Naruto is right, we don't stand a chance." Said Sasuke.

"Glad to see you agree." Said Naruto with a slight smile.

"So then what are we going to do?" Asked Sakura.

"Look I don't think the bells really matter, I mean think about it. Why would they put us in a team of three, if they knew one of us was going to fail no matter what? They wouldn't they would have just made a two man team. And if thats the case the why only two bell?"Asked Naruto.

"To make us fight one another." Said Sakura slowly catching on. " But why, whats the point?" She asked

"To make us miss the true meaning of the test." Said Naruto.

"But what is the true meaning of the test?" Asked Sakura.

"TEAMWORK!" Said Sasuke catching on "The test is about teamwork!"

"Right! The bells were just a red herring, to keep us from seeing the truth." Said Naruto glad they were getting it.

"So all we have to do to pass is work as a team." Said Sasuke.

"But what if we are wrong? What then?" Asked Sakura.

"Thats where my plan comes in." Said Naruto.

"And what is your plan?" Asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi brought something with him today, Something that he values as much as his own life, Something that has no place on a battlefield, Something that he wouldn't exspect us to go after." Said Naruto with an evil grin.

Suddenly a memory of Kakashi putting a little book away as Sasuke fought him popped into Sasuke's head, as he to got an evil grin to match Naruto's

"Let's do it." Said Sasuke as he was looking forward to his revange, for Kakashi's little ass poke.

Kakashi was back at the training logs, time was just about up. "Looks like another group of genin is going back to the acadmey." Said Kakashi saddly, he had hoped this would be the group that finally made it. Suddenly Kakashi's danger since went off. Jumped to the left as kunai came flying at him.

Spotting Sakura he was about to go after her, when he heard another of his studdents yell out.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Yelled Sasuke. As a fireball came right at Kakashi, Thanks to Sakura's constant stream of Kunai he could only jump to the left again. He was about to start going hand signs when the rock behind him burst into smoke and one Uzumaki Naruto came flying out of it.

Kakashi felt a hand go into his equipment pouch, Figuring Naruto was lunging for the bells and missed his mark, he spun around and grabbed Naruto and threw him toward the trees. It was at that moment that the alarm went off. The test was over.

The three genin all came out and stood before Kakashi, who on the outside was scowling, but on the inside was jumping for joy. Finally a team who got it, A team worth training. Wanting to have a little fun with them he continued to scowl

"I'm shocked to see you three working together, But you still failed to get even a single bell off me. But sense I'm feeling kind, I will give you one more chance after lunch. Naruto sence you did the worst out of all of you, having only come in at the last, you get tied to the post." Said Kakashi applauding his own acting skills, but little did he know that the last laugh was about to be on him.

"I don't think so Kakashi Sensei, In fact I thank we all pass." Said Naruto in a manner of someone, who knew something you didn't.

"Oh and way is that?" Asked Kakashi kind of unnerved by the three evil grins on the faces of the genin.

At that moment Naruto held up Kakashi's most prized possession, His signed copy of Icha Icha. Kakashi reached into his equipment pouch and indeed found that his book was gone.

"Because If you don't pass us, the book gets it." Said Naruto sticking a incendiary note on the book. what Kakashi didn't know was that when Naruto put his hand in Kakashi's equipment pouch he had put a Hiraishin seal on the book. After Kakashi threw him, Naruto summond the book out of the pouch.

Kakashi hoping to bluff his was out of this said."What makes you think I care about some book?"

"Oh ok then I guess you don't mind watching it burn!" Said Naruto as acted like he was about to set the note off.

"Okay, Okay, Okay! You all Pass! Just give me my book Back!" Yelled Kakashi on his knees with tears in his eye.

The genins where over joyed, they were real ninja now, And Kakashi was over joyed to have his book back. After checking it for damage he stood up and said "Alright team meet me here tomorrow for training and our first team mission." With that he left in a swirl of leaves.

Leaving the genins to eat their lunches, Naruto the ramen he brought, and Sasuke and Sakura from the bento boxes Kakashi had brought.

After eating for a few minuets Naruto had a thought.

"Hey Sasuke let me ask you something, why didn't you use your sharingan when you were fighting Kakashi?" Asked Naruto curious. Sasuke just mumbled something.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Asked Naruto

"I said because I haven't awoken it yet dobe." Sasuke snapped.

That didn't sound right to Naruto. Shisui Sensei had once told Naruto that what awakened the Sharingan was the feeling of loss, and few had lost more then Sasuke.

"Have you ever tried sending chakra to your eyes?" Asked Naruto.

"No I haven't. Besides I think I would know if I had awakend my sharingan." Said Sasuke annoyed.

"You should try, Whats the worst that could happen?" Said Naruto.

"Fine! If it gets you to shut up I'll do it." Said Sasuke, As he sent chakra to his eyes. Much to his suprise, His vision became so sharp he could see the smallest details of things. Not only that but he could see chakra! What was going on? It was at that moment that Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke your eyes are red!" Said Sakura in shock.

"What?" Yelled Sasuke as he ran to the river to look at his reflection. Sure enough starring back at him were two red eyes With a tomoe in each eye.

"The Sharingan." Wispered a shocked Uchiha.

**Finished.**

**A.N Well What do you think? I think someone already used that whole holding Icha Icha hostage thing but I can't remember who, so if your reading this let me know and I will give you the credit for it. Don't forget to review. See you next time. Oh yeah a special thanks to my Beta reader, ProtoPhinbella, For pointing out a whole list of mistakes. **


	8. A Dangerous Mission: Naruto's Decision

**A.N I don't own Naruto. If I did he wouldn't wear a kill me orange jump suit. There is a reason we make our prisoners wear orange! Anyways I have to say I'm surprised and blown away at the response to this story. I started this story mostly to improve my writing skills, and because its hard to find a story where Naruto is not getting beaten by mobs and sporting fox ears and tails. Anyway back to what I was saying, I never thought the story would even get this large of a fallowing. So Thank you and stay with me and I will continue to try to improve my writing, to bring you the best story posible. Oh yeah one last thing, Naruto's house is Minato and Kushina's house from the Road To Ninja movie, If you wish to know why I think its the house the real Minato and Kushina lived in just PM me.**

The Hokage's Office was full of Jounin, all giving the Hokage a report on their teams. Hiruzen sighed it seemed teams 1 through 6 was going back to the academy, and once again Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Hiruzen really wanted to know if team 7 passed. He wanted so badly for Naruto achieve his dream. Hiruzen had failed to stop the fear of the villagers from affecting Naruto's life. While Hiruzen's law prevented people from talking about the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto. It did not stop kids from sensing there parents fear and hatred of Naruto, And kids doing what kids do best fallowed there parents lead, Making poor Naruto's life a living hell.

If it had been up too Hiruzen no one would have known about what Naruto had locked inside him. But the problem was that simply, Too many had witnessed Minato sealing the fox into his son. By the time Hiruzen could make the law forbidding anyone to talk, It was already to late.

Though few knew that Naruto was indeed Minato's son. Hiruzen had spread the lie that Kushina and her unborn child died in the fox attack.

The irony was is that the village mourned the loss of Minato's wife and child, while at the same time blaming Naruto for their deaths. It saddened Hiruzen that the only thing he was able to give Naruto of his parents was his Mothers surname and clan patch, that he now wear on his left shoulder. Not that he knew what it was. Hiruzen had told him that it was found on his Mothers body.

The truth was that Hiruzen loved Naruto as much as he loved Konohamaru. So when Naruto said that he wanted to be Hokage one day. Hiruzen had sworn to himself that he would support Naruto's dream, Even if he was the only one. And that above all else was why he had put Kakashi in charge of team 7.

Kakashi despite all his quirks was the best Jounin in the village and could teach Naruto much. Now if only he could move past the deaths of his team and family and allow himself to care for his Sensei's son. For you see after the death of Minato who was a father figure to Kakashi. Kakashi had come to believe he was a curse on all those he cared for, as he put it, why else would they keep dying all around him.

It was at that moment Kakashi walked in spouting a lame excuse for late. Hiruzen's son Asuma was about to give his report, so Hiruzen focused back to the task at hand.

"Go ahead Asuma finish what you were saying." Said Hiruzen.

"Team 10, consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimichi Pass." Said Asuma as he lit another cigarette.

"And what is your assessment of them." Said Hiruzen curious as to the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Cho Trio.

"Well as you would expect from the kids of the previous Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, They compliment each other well as a team. However they are not without problems, Ino is bossy, and tries to order the other two around, Though if you look closely you can tell that she cares a great deal for them. Shikamaru is lazy, he would rather spend his time watching clouds then training, On the upside I've begun to suspect he has inherited his fathers intelligence. Choji lacks self-confidence, But is very kind hearted, I also think he has a lot of hidden potential just waiting to be tapped into." Finished Asuma.

"Alright keep me informed on their progress." Said Hiruzen to his son.

"Will do sir." Replied Asuma.

"Alright whose next?" Asked Hiruzen. His son's girlfriend Kurenai Yuhi stepped up.

"Kurenai Yuhi reporting that Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame pass." Said Kurenai.

"And your assessment of your team Kurenai?" Asked Hiruzen.

"My teams talents go well together as a tracking team and they get along well enough. Though there are a few problems that need to be worked on." Said Kurenai.

"How so?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well for instance Kiba has an alpha male personality, He sees himself as the leader of the team. The problem with this is he sees his teammate Shino as a rival for the position of 'Top Dog' so to speak, Shino on the other hand, is very silent will only really speak when spoken to. But given what clans their from its to be expected. In truth the only real surprise was Hinata." Said Kurenai.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows in a sign for her to explain.

"Well I've known Hinata for sometime now, and she has always been shy, very timid and lacked confidence in her self. She would always avoid confrontations or eye contact." Said Kurenai like she was trying to solve a mystery.

"And now?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Now its like she is way more confident, She looks you in the eye when she talks to you, She doesn't stutter nearly as much, and today she even-" Said Kurenai trailing off.

"She what?" Asked The Hokage.

"Well like I said, Hinata used to always avoid confrontation. But during the test today her jacket got ripped up, where she was forced to remove it. After they had finished the test, Hinata caught Kiba staring at her chest. Now in the past this would have embarrassed her to the point of passing out. But today it just made her upset, Infact it made her so upset that she gave Kiba a chakra enhanced slap to the face that sent Kiba flying." Finished Kurenai

The Hokage and the other Jounin in the room were shocked to say the lest.

"Okay Kurenai I want you to keep an eye on it, Let me know if you notice anything else out of the ordinary." Ordered Hiruzen.

"Yes sir!" Said Kurenai.

"Alright Kakashi it seems your next in line." Said Hiruzen more than a little anxious to hear how Naruto had done.

"Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto Uzumaki pass." Said Kakashi in his normal lazy voice, Shocking all the Jounin, it was a well known fact that Kakashi never passed a single team.

"Go on" Said Hiruzen silently happy for Naruto.

"Well after a rough start they pulled together and worked as a team to take me on." Said Kakashi.

"Was it the Uchiha, That figured it out?" Asked Asuma, fully expecting the rookie of the year to be the one who lead the other two to victory and he wasn't the only one. Most of the Jounin in the room thought the same. So imagine their surprise at the next words out of Kakashi's mouth

"Actually it was Naruto." Stated Kakashi quite enjoying the looks he was getting. The silence in the room was deafening. Asuma cigarette even fell out of his mouth.

"Explain." Said Hiruzen.

"Naruto was the only one who noticed that something wasn't right about the test. And he correctly deduced that the only way to pass was to work as a team. Instead of fighting me for a bell, he spent most of his time trying to convince the other two to work with him. If it wasn't for him they would have failed miserably." Said Kakashi.

"Whats more, Naruto was the only one smart enough to disregard my advice not to eat breakfast. He also thought to bring his own lunch that he sealed into a scroll, and instead of standing around waiting for me to show up. Once he figured out that I was going to be late, offerd to let the other to sleep while he kept watch for me. All in all, I'm forced to conclude that the academy record was way off about his intelligence and skill." Finished Kakashi.

"So you believe he is hiding something." Said Hiruzen not really asking.

"Yes." Said Kakashi simply.

Sighing once again, Hiruzen figuring it was better to air on the side of caution. Grabbed his crystal ball.

"Lets see if we can't see for ourselves, what it is." Said Hiruzen, As all the Jounin gathered around the crystal. What they saw shocked them, and it also brought a smile to Hiruzen's weathered face.

If you looked into the ball you would see Naruto pushing Hinata on a tree swing, Smiling like all was right with the world, while Hinata, laughed, enjoying spending time with him.

"It would seem you were right Kakashi, Naruto was hiding something." Said Hiruzen amused, as he put his crystal away.

"And I believe that would explain Hinata acting so differently as well Kurenai." Finished The Third Hokage.

Kurenai just nodded her head to stunned to speak. She had known of Hinata's crush on the blond jinchūriki, But she had not know the two were so close, when had this happened?

"Well if that is all, you're dismissed." Said Hiruzen to the jounin in the room. As they left Hiruzen couldn't help but think that Naruto really was full of surprises. Little did he know that the biggest surprise was yet to come.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Break````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"So you caught Kiba staring at your chest?" Asked Naruto as he pushed Hinata on a swing.

"Yeah it made me so mad!" Said Hinata enjoying having Naruto push her in the swing, while she talked about her day. She wondered if this is what it would be like to date Naruto.

"So would you like me to kick his ass for you?" Asked Naruto smiling. This made Hinata laugh. They were both unaware that at that moment, they were being spied on by an old man and a room full of Jounin.

"No thank you Naruto. When I caught him I might have gave him a chakra enhanced slap to the face." Said Hinata kind of shyly. This made Naruto laugh.

"I kind of feel bad for it to tell the truth." Said Hinata thanking maybe she had been to hard on Kiba. Naruto just shook his head amused.

"Don't feel bad Hinata, Kiba is your teammate now, and he needs to learn to respect you as a woman." Said Naruto backing Hinata's actions. "If you let a guy get away with that once, they'll do it again." Naruto finished.

"I guess you're right Naruto." Said Hinata as Naruto pushed her forward once again.

"And when am I not?" Asked Naruto in fake arrogance.

"Careful Naruto if your head gets any bigger you might float away." Said Hinata playing along, turning to give Naruto a Mock glare, Then they both burst out laughing.

"So Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to train together sometime?" Asked Naruto

"I would love to Naruto." Answered Hinata with her brightest smile yet._'Could this day get any better?'_ Thought Hinata. Her and Naruto where now friends, she had passed her Genin Test and now Naruto wanted to train with her. No, no she didn't think it could.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````Break``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A few hours latter saw Naruto walking to the Hokage's office, Having come to the decision to tell the old man everything. The way he saw it, If his Rinnegan ever came to light, He was going to need the old man's support. So with that he knocked on the old man's door.

Hiruzen was currently talking to Kakashi, They were discussing one Sasuke Uchiha, who it appeared had awoken his Sharingan, Whats more Sasuke knew of Kakashi's Sharingan.

"So your saying Sasuke found you and asked you about the Sharingan Obito gave you?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well he didn't know how I got my Sharingan." Said Kakashi.

"Do you know how he found out about it?" Asked Hiruzen, starting to feel a headache coming.

"Naruto told him." Said Kakashi seriously.

_'Yep defiantly a_ headache' Hiruzen thought to himself, how the hell would Naruto have found out about Kakashi's Sharingan.

"I am beginning to think you are right about Naruto hiding something Kakashi." Said Hiruzen rubbing his temples.

Before Kakashi could say anything in return there came a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Said Hiruzen with a sigh. And who should walk in? None other then the genin they were discussing Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked The Third Hokage curiously.

"Hey Old Man can we talk?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure. Kakashi you can go ahead and go." Said Hiruzen hoping Naruto was hear to discuss whatever he had been hiding.

"Kakashi should stay Old Man its actually good he's here, Saves me having to tell him later."Said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto what is it you wish to discuss?" Asked Hiruzen.

"You will probably wish for this conversation to remain privet Old Man." Said Naruto seriously Motioning toward a hidden ANBU in the corner. Shocking Hiruzen and Kakashi, that Naruto had noticed the ANBU in the room.

"What could you want to discuss that would need the ANBU in the room to leave?" Asked Hiruzen feeling nervous for some reason.

At that Naruto got a look in his eyes that the aged Hokage had never seen in them before. It was the look of a true Shinobi. The next words out of Naruto's mouth made the Hokage's heart skip a beat, And Kakashi's eye widen.

"Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, And The Sage of the Six Paths." Said Naruto in a voice more serious then any he had ever used.

Making a motion for the ANBU to leave, The Hokage activated a seal on his desk, And looked Naruto dead in the eye and said one word.

"Explain." Said The God Of Shinobi.

And so Naruto did, He held nothing back as he told them all about how the Sage had come to him and gifted Naruto with his power, About his year of training, About who had trained him, Everything.

To say that Kakashi and Hiruzen were shocked, was like saying that Orochimaru was only a little creepy.

"So your saying that not only do you have the first ever doujutsu but you spent a year in some time chamber being trained by some of the most powerful Shinobi who ever lived." Asked Hiruzen in disbelief.

"Pretty much Old Man." Said Naruto as he activated his Rinnegan showing to Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Amazing and you said it has all the powers of the Sharingan?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes that and so much more." Said Naruto.

"Can you prove the other part of the story, Something your mother or father might have told you to prove it was really them?" Asked Hiruzen. At this Naruto got an evil grin on his face, That he only ever wore when he was about to pull a prank. Making Hiruzen believe he was about to regret asking

"One time my Mom and Dad walked in on you and your wife going at it on your desk." Said Naruto making The Hokage go red and Kakashi to burst out laughing. But the worst was yet to come.

"What was it she called you? Her big strong Monkey Man." Said Naruto. By this time Kakashi was on the floor rolling.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you!" Said Hiruzen in a hurry. glaring at Kakashi he said "You can stop now Kakashi."

"Oh that was great! I so needed that!" Said Kakashi recovering.

"So Naruto I take it you want to keep this secret for now." Said Hiruzen getting back to business.

"Yes sir the longer no one knows the better. Shisui Sensei told me of how someone on your Advisory Council named Danzo attacked him and took one of his eyes." Said Naruto, Shocking The Hokage.

"DANZO DID WHAT?!" Yelled Hiruzen he should of known his old rival would do something like this. then a thought hit him out of nowhere.

"Did Shisui tell you anything else?" Asked Hiruzen nervously.

"He told me everything, Old Man." Said Naruto looking Hiruzen in the eye so he would know what he was talking about, with out having to say it out loud in front of Kakashi who Naruto was sure didn't know the truth of the Uchiha Massacre.

Hiruzen nodded his head sadly, giving Naruto a look that said, they'll talk about it later.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss Naruto?" Asked the Hokage.

"No that Should be just about everything. Well actually there is one other thing, My parents house." Said Naruto.

"Ah I was wondering If you were going to ask about that." Said the Hokage with a smile as he reached in to his desk and removed a set of keys.

"I assume you know where it is?" Asked the Hokage. Naruto just nodded. Tossing the keys to Naruto, the Hokage couldn't help but be proud of Naruto he had come so far in such a short time.

"They would be proud of you, you know." Said Hiruzen.

"I know Hokage-Sama." Said Naruto Smiling at the man he saw as a grandfather, and showing him the proper respect for the first time.

"I'll talk to you later, And I'll see you tomorrow Sensei." Said Naruto as he left the office, Heading back to his apartment to start packing.

One thing about Naruto that will never change is that he will always surprise you, thought Hiruzen as both he and Kakashi watched Naruto leave.

```````````````````````````````````````````Break````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It had been a month now since the bell test, and since that fateful meeting with the Hokege.

"This is Sasuke at point C." Said Sasuke into the radio.

"This is Sakura at point B." Said Sakura.

"This is Naruto at Point A, target is in sight." Said Naruto.

"Aright team move on my order." Said Kakashi into his radio.

"Target is the move!" Said Naruto

"Alright team Now!" Said Kakashi.

Kakashi walk up to his team seeing them covered in claw marks, and looking quite fed up.

"Mission retrieve lost cat Tora, is complete." Said Kakashi. As they walked in to the Mission office where the Hokage and Tora's owner Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyo was.

"Oh my baby Tora, Mommy was so worried, yes she was, yes she was." Said the Fire Daimyo's wife.

Naruto was taking a vindictive pleasure in watching Madam Shijimi squeeze that hell spawn of a cat. And from the looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces he wasn't the only one.

"Alright Team 7 for your next mission, we have babysitting, gardening, painting a fence,-" Before Hiruzen could finish they heard a loud yell.

"Tora come back here!" yelled Madam Shijimi.

"And retrieving the lost cat Tora." Finished The Hokage.

Now Naruto wasn't going to complain, really he wasn't, He was going to do these stupid D-ranks, like a mature responsible adult. That was at least until the Old Man brought up finding that damn cat again.

"No,no,no,no,NO! I've had it up to here with these stupid D-ranks. Their not missions their choirs. I want a real mission!" Said Naruto losing it.

Though they didn't voice it, both Sasuke and Sakura agreed with Naruto.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new genin, with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to improve your skills and prove your self." Yelled Iruka.

"I'm not that same brat I used to be Iruka Sensei. I've changed alot Whats more I truly think my team and I are ready for a real mission." Said Naruto calming down.

"Kakashi what do you think?" Asked the Hokage.

Kakashi thought about it, between Naruto's Rinnegan and Sasuke's Sharingan, Kakashi thought thay could handle it, In fact the only weak link was Sakura, But it would only be a C-Rank mission. Plus he would be there to make sure things went okay.

"I believe thay are ready, their team work has been improving by leaps and bounds. They should be able to handle a simple C-Rank." Said Kakashi not knowing that this C-Rank was going to be anything but simple.

"Alright Team 7, Your mission is to act as bodygaurds for a bridge-builder from the Land of Waves. Send him in now." Said Hiruzen. a couple seconds later a man drinking a bottle of sake walked in.

"This is all I get a group of worthless kids and a scarecrow." Said the man with a drunken slur. Naruto not liking being called worthless was behind the man in a millisecond holding a Kunai to the man's throat. Shocking Sasuke and Sakura, with his speed.

_'Fast.' _Was all Sakura could think.

_'Where did the dobe get that kind of speed.'_ Thought Sasuke angry because he knew that even he could not move that fast. Just who _was_ Uzumaki Naruto?

"Naruto we don't kill our clients." Said Kakashi in a slightly scolding yet somehow still board voice.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just teach him a little lesson." Said Naruto leaking a little killing intent at the drunkerd, making him sweat. "Insulting a Shinobi, even the younger ones can be bad for your health." Said Naruot in a deadly wisper. Naruto put away his Kunai, and went to stand beside his team. The old man cleard his throat, Trying to save a little bit of face he said

"My name is Tazuna and I am a super bridge-builder from wave, and I expect Super protection. Even if it means your life." Finished the man we now know as Tazuna giving Naruto a wide berth._'If that boy is anything to judge by, this just may work after all.' _Thought Tazuna.

"Okay team go home, pack for a month, And get a goodnights sleep. Be at the west gate at 8am sharp tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi as the genin left to do as instructed, unawear that this one mission would change their lives forever.

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling ready for his first true mission as a Shinobi. Looking around his new house, Naruto still couldn't believe it now belonged to him. His parents house was a modest five room two bath house. While not overly large, it was still way bigger then anything Naruto was used to. The first night he stayed here, he cried when he saw the nersery his parents had prepared for him. The nersery that baby Naruto would never see.

Naruto had taken the master bedroom as his own, he didn't think his parents would mind. Though he now avoided that nersery, it was too much of a reminder of the life that was stolen from him. What Naruto liked most about the master bedroom was the picture of his parents on their wedding day, his mom looked so beautiful, and by looking at his dad Naruto could tell just from whom he got his goofy grin. There were lots of pictures in the house, but Naruto would always cherish this one and one other the most. The other picture was when his mom must have been about eight months along, beeming as the picture was taken.

After showering and dressing, Naruto grabbed a scroll that he sealed the things he would need for the mission and put it in his jacket. Straping Zanpakuto to his back, Naruto grabbed a quick bite to eat then headed to meet his team at the gate.

Ariving at the gate Naruto was in for a slight shock. Kakashi was on time! Guess his dad had been right, Kakashi did only show up on time to missions. After a few more minutes everyone was there.

"Alright team everyone packed and ready?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei." Ecoed the three genin.

Kakashi noticing something asked. "Naruto where is your pack?"

Naruto pulled his sealing scroll out of his jacket and showed it to his Sensei.

"Ah Okay." Said Kakashi as they started walking. Naruto put the scroll back into his jacket.

Sakura seeing this, was curious so she asked "What's that scroll got to do with your pack Naruto?"

"That scroll is my pack Sakura, Backpacks are bulky and restrict movement. So to solve that problem I seal everything I need into a scroll." Said Naruto.

"_You_ seal it?" Asked Sakura suprised that Naruto could do something so advanced, while she knew that Naruto had changed, it still threw her off sometimes to see just how much he had changed.

"Why so suprised Sakura? Sealing was the Uzumaki clan's specialty." Said Naruto shocking Sakura and Sasuke, Though the later refused to show it. Still Sasuke was now paying attention.

"I did't know there is an Uzumaki clan." Said Sakura, causing Naruto to devlop a tic mark.

"That's what really tic's me off! Every Konoha Shinobi wears my clan's symbol and 90% of them don't even know it! and to correct you Sakura there used to be an Uzumaki clan." Said Naruto starting out angry but growing sad at the end of his sentince. Now he really had Sasuke's atteention.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Sakura referring to both parts.

"Well on the first part, The Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju, and close allies. As a sign of friendship between the Uzumaki and the Senju and their respective villages, The Senju put the Uzumaki swirl in the Symbol of the leaf." Said Naruto pointing at the Leaf symbol on his Hitai-ate

"They also put it on the shoulders of the leaf uniform, and back of our flak-jackets." Said Kakashi Joining in on the convertion.

"In fact The First Hokage married my aunt twice removed Mito Uzumaki. Making me loosely related to Lady Tsunade of the Sannin." Said Naruto

Sakura was shocked beyond words, she like every kunoichi knew who Lady Tsunade was. To hear that Naruto was related to her albeit distantly was stunning.

Sasuke on the other hand was not happy to hear all this. He was forced once again to admit that he knew next to nothing about his rival. Not only had Naruto been showing skills, (and boy did Sasuke hate to admit this, even to just himself), far superior to his own. But to find out that not only did Naruto blong to a clan, but that he had apperntly lost his clan, made Susuke realize that he and Naruto had more incommen then just being lonely.

Naruto unawear of his teammates thoughts, continued speaking.

"And as for the Second, All I really know is that Iwa and Kumo teamed up and attacked my clan's village and laid wast to it, all but wiping out my clan. My mother was in Konoha at the time, which is why she servived, well long enough to have me anyways." Said Naruto in a sad voice. He didn't really like talking about this, but he was trying to give his teammate a chance, so he was being honest with them.

"Why would they do that Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"My clan's Fuinjutsu became feared in the first and second war, so when it became apparent that a third war was inevitable, they took my clan and its village out of the equation." Said Naruto. Sakura bowed her head thinking about how sad Naruto's mother must have been to loose not only her clan but her entire village as well.

Sasuke was wondering just how strong the Uzumaki clan must have been if it took two of the great five Shinobi villages to destroy them, When it only took his brother to destroy his._'Is it because Naruto's clan was so strong, Or was brother really that powerful? Why did it take only one man to Kill my whole clan?' _Thought Sasuke.

After that the group feel into silence each lost in their own thoughts. Afew hours later Naruto was passing the time by singing a song under his breath, When he noticed something strange.

"Oh oh oh, She's following me, Oh oh oh, She's out of her tree, Oh oh oh, She's off of her rocker, I want to marry my stalker." Mumbled Naruto bord out of his mind, That was until he saw a puddle of water in the road.

_'It hasn't rained in weeks, what's that puddle doing there? Unless...' _Thought Naruto as he got ready, Just after Kakashi passed the puddle two Shinobi sprang out of it, And wrapped a bladed chain around Kakashi, tearing him to pieces.

Naruto didn't have time to worry about wether or not his Sensei was dead, For the two Shinobi were already on the move heading right toward him. Deciding now wasn't the time to hold back as he didn't have time to gauge their strength.

Naruto pulled out a tri pronged kunai not seen by Shinobi in thirteen years. He threw the Kunai in the center of the chain locking it in to a tree.

Sasuke who was about to do the samething watched as Naruto beat him to the punch trowing some kind of strange kunani in to the chain. What he saw next really shocked not only him but everyone watching, which unbeknowst to them also included Kakashi who was up in a tree.

Naruto using the Hiraishin, appeared on the assassins's out streched arms with Zanpakuto already drawn. Using the swords main abillity to cut the Soul with out damaging the flesh, Naruto swung the sword through the arms that he was standing on causing them to fall limply to the side of the two shinobi, The two Shinobi screamed in pain as their arms fell useless.

Kakashi figuring that he had laurnd all he was going to, appeared behind the two would be assassins, knocking them out.

"Kakashi Sensei you're okay!" Said Sakura relieved, Naruto and Sasuke just breated a small sigh of relief at seeing their Sensei alive. Looking over at where Kakashi had "Died" Naruto saw a choped up log.

_'Substitution, Should have known.' _Thought Naruto.

"Sorry if I worried you Sakura, I needed to try to find out who their target was, Plus I wanted to see how you three would handle the situation. I must say I'm proud of the three of you. Sakura you despite your fear, jumped in front of our client, ready to give your life for the mission, Like a true kunoichi." Said Kakashi eye Smiling at Sukura, making her blush at his praise.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I am also proud of the two of you. Naruto you reacted quick and decisively, disabling but not killing the assassins, so they could be interrogated later. And Sasuke you to were ready to go on the offensive, should Naruto have failed. All in All good job everyone." Finished Kakashi, Before turning to look at Tazuna.

"Mind telling me why you have Shinobi after you Mr. Tazuna?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Said Tazuna trying to play dumb.

"If I had been their target, they would have left when they thought I was Dead. None of my genin have ever left the village, So these two would have no reason to go after them, That only leaves you! So again I ask you. Why are they after you?" Said Kakashi with a hard edge to his voice.

And so Tazuna figuring that he was caught, told them all about how Wave's Shipping lanes had been taken over by a tyrant named Gato, who was sucking the life out of the country. And how Tazuna's bridge was his country's only hope of over throwing Gato, Making Tazuna a marked man.

"So you see my country has become poor, we simply didn't have the money for a higher ranked mission." Said Tazuna desperately.

"All the same, you lied about the scope of this mission, there by voiding the contract we have with you. This mission is now a B-Rank or higher, If we had known that from the start, we would have staffed this mission differently, with more experienced Shinobi. By all rights we should turn around and head back to the village." Said Kakashi.

"This mission is beyond us Mr. Tazuna. We're just genin, we don't have the experience for this kind of mission." Said Sakura, Though she didn't like the thought of leaving a man to die.

"You're right you should head back. I'll just go on with out you, if I die, I die, Its not your falt. Of course my grandson will cry. And my widowed daughter will be sad, probably cursing the Leaf Shinobi as cowards, for abandoning her father to die. But its not your problem." Said Tuzuna trying to play on their sympathy, And guilt them into continuing the mission.

At that point Naruto who had been listening , spoke even though he knew what Tazuna was trying to do, he still would not abandon the mission.

"I'm not going to leave him to die Sensei." Said Naruto shocking everyone once again, something that was becoming more and more common.

"Naruto I understand how you feel but-" Sakure tried to speak only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"No Sakure you don't understand! I all but begged Old Man Hokage for this mission, if I were to abandon it now. The shame would be so great I would have to commit seppuku, just to be rid of it." Said Naruto making Kakashi think briefly of his own father.

"Look you three can leave if you want. But I'm going to stay and see this mission through. Even if it costs me my life." Finished Naruto.

"I with Naruto, We wanted to prove ourselves as Shinobi. How are we suposed to do that if we run away just because the mission got harder? Plus I won't let an innocent man die just to save my own life." Said Sasuke for once in complete agreement with his rival.

Hearing Sasuke agree with Naruto, combined with her own dislike of leaving Tazuna to die, Was enough for Sakura to change her mind.

"Well I can't let the two of you go off on your own. Without me, who knows what kind of trouble you would get in too." Said Sakura trying to lighten the mood, Causing Naruto to smile and Sasuke to smirk.

Kakashi truly was proud of his students. If they wanted to continue with the mission dispite knowing the danger, who was he to stop them?

"Well it seems we are all in agrement," Said Kakashi eye smiling at his stundents. Looking a Tazuna he spoke.

"Alright Tazuna we will see this mission through. But you will have to pay the full price of an A-rank mission as soon as you are able." Said Kakashi.

Tazuna who was touched by what the genin had said bow his head.

"You have my word as soon as we get the money you will have it." Said Tuzuna slightly choked up.

Alright lets tie those two up, and be on our way." Said Kakashi, and they did just that. as soon as the demon brothers were tied up the group made tracks.

Later that evening as the group made camp for the night. They were all setting around the fire eating, when Sasuke had a thought.

"Hey dob- I mean Naruto, can I ask you something?" Asked Sasuke catching himself before he called Naruto dobe.

Naruto catching the slip, but deciding to let it slide said "Sure. What is it?"

"When you used your sword on those Shinobi your sword passed right through their arms without cutting them. And afterwards their arms just seemed to stop working. Why is that?" Asked Sasuke, Catching eveyone elses attention, as they to wanted to know.

"My sword's name is Zanpakuto it means 'Soul-Cutter', and that's exactly what it does, cuts the soul leaving the flesh unharmed. According to my clan's legends it used to belong to the Shinigami, and that when you kill someone with it, their soul is sent to the Shinigami. Now it can cut flesh if I will it to, and it can do a few other things. But those are clan secrets, I am actually showing you guy's a lot of trust just telling you this much." Said Naruto mixing lies and Half truths.

Sasuke who was from a clan understood clan secrets and let it drop, and asked something else that had been bothering him.

"What about when they fist attacked? My Sharingan didn't even see you move, yet you went from where you were standing to standing on the arms of the attackers in the blink of an eye. Even if you were moving super fast my Sharingan should have still seen you move." Said Sasuke looking intently at Naruto.

Naruto cursed his own stupidity. He had forgotten about Sasuke's Sharingan. He had been planing to lie and say he had been just moving really fast if anyone asked him about it.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for guidance, only to see the man shrug as it to say 'It's your secret.' Coming to a decision, Naruto spoke.

"Alright what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret. You can not tell a soul no matter what ok?" Said Naruto getting nods from both Sasuke and Sakura. Looking at Kakashi Naruto asked

"Would you do the honors Sensei?" Said Naruto getting a nod from Kakashi who stepped in front of Tazuna and lifted his Hitai-ate, The next thing they knew the man was snorring.

"Don't worry Naruto he'll wake up tomorrow and won't remember a thing." Said Kakashi.

Naruto went through some hand seals and slamed his hand on the ground, putting up a sound proof barrier.

"Alright what you saw me do was the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It was the Forth Hokage's signature Jutsu, and was the reason he had the name 'The Yellow Flash'. Because when using this Jutsu he would appear and disappear so fast, that all people would see, is a flash of his Yellow hair." Said Naruto preparing for the question that he knew was coming.

"But why would you know a Jutsu of The Forth Hokage Naruto?" Asked Sakura. Not disapointing.

"Let me ask you something Sakura. Did you know that The Forth Hokage had a wife?" Asked Naruto looking at Sakura.

Sakura really didn't see what this had to do with anything, but being the bookworm she was, answard anyways.

"Yes his wife was Kushina Namikaze. She died in the Nine-Tails attack." Said Sakura.

"And do you know what her Madden Name was?" Asked Naruto.

"No it was never writen in any books. Why are you asking Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Her madden name was Uzumaki. Sakura, Kushina Uzumaki. She was my mother." Said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke were now wide eyed.

"Y-You mean y-you're the-the-" Said Sakura unable to say what she wanted to.

"The son of the Forth Hokage? Yes I am. " Said Naruto to a stunned Sasuke and Sakura.

_**AND CUT.**_

_**(A.N) So for the cliff hanger, but this chapter was getting just a little long and this seemed like a fun spot to end it. **_**XD Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**As always read and review. Oh the song Naurto was singing was Goldfinger's I Wanna Marry My Stalker, If you look on YouTube there is a funny NaruHina amv with that song. Well see you next time.**


	9. Hinata's Struggle: Assassin In The Mist

**A.N In the words of Yoda "Naruto I own not." To answer a few questions asked of me, Yes Naruto is bearing a lot of his secrets, but not all of them. And only to a select few people, He told team 7 what he did, Because 1. They caught him red handed so to speak, and 2. In the hope of bridging the gap between them as a team. In other words, If he trust them a little, maybe they will trust him. And next, I am leaning toward 'Good Sasuke' as apposed to 'Bad Sasuke.' I could go either way right now, I guess it really depends on if he makes me mad in the Manga. As far as Sakura is concerned, She is about to get a wake up call in this chapter, and I hope you don't hate Sasuke for it. Now forward unto story.**

Hiashi Hyuga Sat in his study in his house looking at a picture, and not just any picture. It was the last picture he would ever get to be in, with his beloved wife. She departed this life just a few short months after this picture was taken.

In the picture you could see Hiashi standing with his arms crossed with a frown on his face, two feet to his side was his wife holding a baby Hanabi in her arms. She had a warm soft smile on her face as she held on to the new life they had created. In between her parents, was a tiny Hinata all smiles and blushes. He remembered how excited his oldest had been when she found out that she would be a big sister.

`````````````````````````````````````````Flash Back```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hiashi was going to check on Hanabi who had been put in her crib for a nap, As he neared the door to the nursery, he heard the soft voice of his oldest, Creeping slowly to the door he peeked inside. What he saw warmed his heart.

His oldest daughter was looking at her baby sister with eyes full of wonder. Hiashi focused his ears to hear what his daughter was saying .

"I'm gonna always look after you, baby sister, don't worry, big sisters here." Said Hinata in her child like voice.

Hiashi not wanting to disturb the cute scene, activated his Byakugan so he could keep an eye on them as he went to his study to get some work done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,

If Hiashi had only known that this picture would be the last they would ever have as full family, He would have smiled, he would have held his family in his arms and he would have let his wife know just how much she meant to him.

If the loss of his brother had been hard, then the loss of his wife had been unbearable. Some mornings the only reason Hiashi could even get out of his bed was his two daughters, his greatest fear was that he would lose them too.

Most people would believe that he didn't care for his oldest at all, that he thought of Hinata as a hopeless failure. This couldn't be further from the truth, you see Hiashi had lived and fought in the third war and still bore the scars of that horrible time.

One of which was the loss of a good friend and teammate Shiba Inuzuka. Who much like Hinata was very soft hearted. And it had cost him his life when he spared a man, just to have that man stab him in the back.

Hiashi would _not_ lose his daughter like that! So Hiashi turned cold and acted as he did in the hope to hardening Hinata, and to drive her to prove him wrong. But much to Hiashi's dismay it only seemed to make matters worse. It was then he thought that maybe what was wrong was Hinata lacked a mother figure in her life, So in an act of desperation he had went to the Hokage and requested the aid of a kunoichi to mentor to Hinata.

The Hokage had been kind and gave Kurenai Yuhi a long term C-Rank mission to look after Hinata and to mentor to her. But it would seem that even that was destined for failure, for as great as Kurenai was, She was not Hinata's mother. It was then that Hiashi had begun to truly lose hope, and so he focused on the daughter he could save.

And so things have continued like that, With Hinata being shy, timid, self-conscious, and entirely too gentle. And with Hiashi focusing all his attention on training Hanabi, who under his tutelage had started to become a fierce fighter. While Hanabi was a polite and respectful girl, when she was fighting she became a whole different person. She would become cold, calculating, and would do or say whatever she thought would best get to her opponent.

Which is what has led to Hiashi being in his study. He had noticed about a month back that Hinata had begun to change. She no longer looked down when she talked, she would not stuttered, she carried herself straighter, All in all she was becoming the girl Hiashi had always hoped she would become. Wondering what could have succeeded where he had failed, He had sent Ko too follow her. What Ko had reported shocked him to say the least.

```````````````````````````````````````````Flash Back````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hiashi was setting at his desk when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Hiashi only to see Ko enter the room.

"Lord Hiashi I followed Lady Hinata as you requested." Said Ko bowing low.

"What did you find out ko?" Asked Hiashi

"Lady Hinata left her team after completing her mission and team training for the day, After which she went to Ichiraku Ramen and made a to go order for six things of miso and pork ramen. After receiving her order, Lady Hinata walked to a clearing not far from the Shinobi Academy, upon entering she sat her food down and began to do stretches" Said Ko.

"What happened next?" Asked Hiashi. To a now nervous looking Ko. Making Hiashi wonder what he could be nervous about telling him.

"After working out for about 30 minutes, she was joined in the clearing by Uzumaki Naruto." Said Ko looking down awaiting an out burst of anger.

Hiashi was deep in thought, Like most other people who knew Hinata, Hiashi was aware of Hinata's crush on the boy. Hiashi had never said anything, because the boy was oblivious to his daughters feelings, Like most boys were at that age.

Now let it be known that Hiashi did _not _the hate boy because he thought he was the Nine-Tails. Hiashi was not stupid, he knew the boy and the fox were two different beings. No Hiashi did not hate the boy at all. But Hiashi _did_ think the boy was a wild hooligan, and not someone deserving of his daughter.

Hiashi decided to hear out the rest of the story, Then he would figure out how to deal with this.

"Go ahead and finish Ko." Said Hiashi with a stony expression.

Ko swallowing nervously continued his report.

"After she was joined by Uzumaki, They sat down and ate the ramen as the talked, Uzumaki told her that he would be leaving on a C-Rank mission for a month, and would not be able to train with her as he had to go pack, but had wanted to let her know before he went. Lady Hinata looked sad by the thought of him leaving, But said that she was happy he was getting a mission to prove himself. After they finished eating they hugged goodbye, after the Uzumaki had left Lady Hinata came back to the compound and is currently in her room." Finished Ko.

_'So he hugged my daughter did he?' _Thought Hiashi furiously

_'NO! I will not allow that _**boy**_to be around my daughter! She is too good for him.'_ Thought Hiashi. Making the same mistake fathers have been making since the beginning of time, to try and control who their teenage daughters fall in love with. Hiashi asked ko to fetch Hinata for him.

A few minutes later Hiashi heard his oldest knock on his study door.

"Enter." Said Hiashi, In his trade mark stoic voice.

"You asked to see me father?" Said Hinata, wondering what she had done to get summoned by her father.

"Yes come in and shut the door there is something I wish to discuss with you." Said Hiashi. As Hinata did as she was told. Unaware that a moment later a little girl would be passing by and decide to eavesdrop.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me Father?" Asked Hinata as she stood in front her father's desk. What she heard next made her heart sink to her feet.

"I know who you have been hanging around with, after team meetings Hinata." Said Hiashi with a slight edge to his voice, a testament to just how upset he really was.

"Father let me explai-" Hinata tried to say only to be interrupted by her father.

"Silence." Snapped Hiashi. Causing Hinata to close her mouth.

"You may not be the heiress of this clan anymore, But you are still a member of the main house! And as such, you can not be seen with riff-raff like Uzumaki Naruto. He is bad news Hinata and will only bring you down." Said Haishi trying to calm down. He knew he was hurting his daughter and hated himself for it, But one day she would see that he only had her best interest at heart.

"B-But f-father please." Said trying to fight the tears in her eyes and failing. She was once again interrupted by her father.

"No Hinata! As your father and Head of the clan I forbid you to associate with Uzumaki Naruto any further! From now on, You are to come home after training, If you have need to go some place a member of the branch house will accompany. You are to come home and focus on your Juken. Is that understood?" Said Hiashi allowing no room for argument.

"Yes Hiashi-Sama." Said Hinata with something in her voice that Hiashi had never heard there before, _Hatred._

Hiashi hoping that his daughter was just angry and would get over it in time, decided to let her vent in a constructive way. By sparring with her sister. The way he saw it, whatever Hinata threw at Hanabi, Hanabi as the stronger of the two could handle it. Oh how wrong he was, While the spar between the two sister started out like most, with Hinata on the defensive while Hanabi attacked.

What Hiashi did not understand, was that Hinata just didn't want to hurt her baby sister. At least that was until Hanabi hoping to spier her big sister to fight back and maybe impress their father for once started to provoke Hinata.

Hanabi loved her big sister with all her heart, as Hinata was the only person who treated her like a girl, and not as the future Head of the clan. Hinata would always take time out of her day to play doll or dress up with Hanabi. Hanabi wanted nothing more then her sisters happiness, and having over heard Hinata's meeting with their father, Thought that if their father was impressed with Hinata's fighting he might let her see her crush. So with that in mind she said something that nearly cost her dearly.

Hinata was picking her self off the floor when she heard something that made her insides boil, and unbeknown to her, Her father inwardly cringe.

"You're pathetic sister, Just like that loser boyfriend of your's. Its a good thing you can't see him no more. Maybe now you can find someone worthy of a Hyuga." Said Hanabi hoping her big sister would one day forgive her for that.

Hinata saw red! she could handle someone insulting her, but she wouldn't let anyone call Naruto Pathetic! Hinata assumed a stance and Spoke eleven words that had Hiashi running to block Hinata from getting to her sister.

"You're in my field of divination! **"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!"** Yelled Hinata summoning every ounce of anger and hatred she had felt for the last eight years, She ran at her sister to deliver the first two palms.

**"Two-Palms-"** Yelled Hinata but before she could hit her sister her father appeared before her.

**"Kaiten!" **Said Hiashi block his daughter from getting to her sister. But Hinata was not through yet. Picking herself off the floor Hinata looked at her father, suddenly it was not Hanabi she was mad at it, It was him! Hinata thought of everything he ever put her through, But most importantly she thought of her friendship with Naruto, a friendship that would now never be allowed to develop into something more.

Hinata did something that would shock and amaze Hiashi for years to come.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Said Hinata creating a clone of herself, The clone begun to spin chakra in Hinata's hand forming a Jutsu that Hiashi had not seen in almost thirteen years.

**"Rasengan!" **Screamed Hinata as she charged her father.

Hiashi was so shocked by seeing his daughter use the Fourth's Jutsu that he almost didn't create a Kaiten in time.

The two powerful Jutsu's met in a violent clash, Had Hinata had time to perfect the Rasengan, the backlash from these two jutsu clashing might have destroyed the dojo they where in. Luckily Hinata had not perfected it yet, add to the fact that Hinata was low on Chakra and you get a Kaiten emerging victorious. Hinata was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious.

Panting slightly Hiashi looked at his youngest, Who was looking at her sister in wide eyed shock.

"Hanabi take your sister to her room and have a medic take a look at her." Said Hiashi, But Hanabi continued to stare at Hinata.

"HANABI." yelled Hiashi getting his youngest to snap out of it.

"Yes father?" Asked Hanabi snapping out of her shock, She couldn't believe her sister was really that strong, had her big sister always held back against her? And if so why?

"I said take your sister to her room and have a medic look at her." Repeated Hiashi.

"Yes father." Said Hanabi doing as she was told.

After Hanabi had left with her sister, Hiashi allowed the shock he was feeling to come to the surface. Falling to the floor Hiashi shook slightly. Did his daughter really care so much for Naruto Uzumaki, that she was willing to use Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two palms on Hanabi, Just because the girl had insulted him? Then she tried to use the Rasengan on him, where had Hinata learned those Jutsus she used?

And even more troubling was the look in Hinata's eye's when she had charged at him, it was a look of anger and hatred, but even more then that there was an endless well of hurt in her eye's. Had he been the one to put that hurt there?

_'Kami what have I done?'_ Thought Hiashi as he picked him self of the floor. He needed to talk to his oldest daughter. Not as Hiashi the Clan Head, But as Hiashi the Father, something he hasn't been in too long.

Hinata awoke with a major headache. _'What happened?' _Thought Hinata, then she remembered what happened, She remembered the meeting with her father, the spar with her sister, but most of all she remembered losing control.

_'What have I done?' _Thought Hinata regretting losing control of herself.

"How are you feeling" Asked Hiashi.

Hinata froze hearing her fathers voice how was she supposed to face him after what she did?

Hiashi taking her silence the wrong way, thought that Hinata was still angry at him and so he did something he hasn't done since he was a child he got on his hands and knees and bowed down with his head almost touching the floor.

"Forgive me daughter, I have not been a good father to you. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. But I was afraid, afraid that I would lose you the way I lost your mother, and your uncle, and my best friend. I know I hurt you and I am so sorry." Said Hiashi begging for His daughters forgiveness.

Hinata was in shock her father was begging. She had never seen her father show so much emotion before, not even when her mom passed away. It was because of the emotion in his voice not just the words that he said that allowed Hinata to finally let go of all the hurt. Feeling more free then she ever had, She did something she had wanted to do for a long time. She hugged her father.

Hiashi was shocked. His daughter not only forgave him, but she was hugging him also. Quickly getting over the shock, Hiashi hugged Hinata back, as he promised her that things would change, that they would be better, that he would be better.

Hiashi couldn't tell you later how long he and his daughter had hugged, but he could tell you that he felt like a father for the first time in a long time. Then he remembered some of the things he wanted to ask her, But he would not force her to tell him if she didn't want to.

"Hinata how did you learn the Rasengan and the Shadow clone Jutsu, or the Thirty-Two palms for that matter?" Asked Hiashi in a gentle voice.

At this Hinata looked down remembering that she could no longer spend time with Naruto. But she would answer her father's question, if only so he would know just how good of a teacher Naruto was.

"Naruto helped me learn the Thirty-Two palms, But it was mostly me. As far as the Rasengan and the Shadow clone Jutsu, That was Naruto all the way he wanted me to learn them in case I got in a situation where the Juken couldn't help me." Said Hinata.

"Alright." Said Hiashi

Hinata looked confused so Hiashi continued.

"Alright I will allow you to spend time with the Uzumaki boy, Under the condition that when he gets back from his mission he agrees to meet with me." Said Hiash smiling at look on his daughter's face.

Upon hearing what her father had said Hiashi got his second hug of the day. Little did the two of them know but someone had been listening from the other side of the door.

Hanabi smiled, her plan had worked! Granted not in the way she had thought but oh well. Leaving her sister and father alone, Hanabi made a mental note to talk to her sister later and apologize for what she had said about her sisters crush.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hiashi sighed as he left his study, He had some questions for the Hokage, and he had a feeling the Old Man wasn't going to like them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Team 7: Wave Mission~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto sat in the boat heading toward the island of Wave, he thought about last night, when he had told his team who his parents were. All things considered they took it pretty well, if one classifies staring in blank shock, as if they hadn't know him for years,as 'Taking it well.'

Naruto could handle the staring, Hell he had more experience then most when it comes to being stared at. It was the questions afterward that bothered him.

```````````````````````````````````````````````Flash Back`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_'I think I might have broke them.'_ Thought Naruto, as his teammates sat and stared at him.

Surprisingly it was Sakura who snapped out of it first, and once she did Naruto immediately wished she hadn't.

"But I don't understand Naruto why is it a secret?" Asked Sakura not understanding why someone would want to hide something like that. It was actually Kakashi who answered her.

"Sakura, My Sensei and his wife had a lot of enemies and not just out side the village either. If it had been made public who Naruto's parents were, Naruto would have been lucky to make it past his first birthday." Said Kakashi looking at his students.

"What I don't understand is why Naruto was treated so bad, It wasn't just a few people it was the whole village, There had to have been people who Knew who Naruto's Parent's were. Why didn't one of them take care of him?" Asked Sasuke making his voice known.

"There were a few of us true, But we were all close to Naruto's parents. The Hokage fearing that someone would put the pieces together ordered us to maintain our distance. Your mother Sasuke who was best friends with Kushina, tried unsuccessfully many times to adopt Naurto." Said Kakashi, Shocking both Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was in shock hearing that Naruto's mother was best friends with his. It made him wonder if Naruto's mother would have survived, Would he and Naruto grew up as friends? Would they have played together? Would Naruto's parents have tried to adopt him as his mother had tried to do for Naruto?

Naruto had Known that his mother and Sasuke's had been friends, That wasn't what shocked him, Hearing that Sasuke's mother had tried to adopt him not only once but multiple times, However did shock him, it made him feel a sudden warmth for the woman that he had never got to meet. He once again swear to do all he could for Sasuke, He would keep the promise he had made her via Shusui Sensei, No matter what.

"But that still doesn't explain why Naruto was treated so bad." Said Sasuke snapping out of his shock.

"Look guy lets just say I have a lot of secrets, secrets that I'm not ready to make known yet, But when I am I will share them with the two of you. I promise." Said Naruto.

"I'm going to hold you to that dobe." Said Sasuke with a smirk, But for one this smirk wasn't one of superiority, It actually looked...Friendly.

"You do that Bastard." Said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura just shook her head. _'boys'_ She thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

"Wow is that your bridge Mr. Tazuna?" Naruto heard Sakura ask.

"Yep that's my master piece." Said Tazuna.

Looking over to see what all the fuss was about, Naruto had to admit It was a cool bridge. A few minutes later and they pulled up to a dock, as they were getting off the boat Tazuna spoke.

"Come on I'll show you the way to my house." Said Tazuna as the four Shinobi followed him.

About 15 minutes later as they were walking by a lake Naruto heard a whirling noise. At the same moment Kakashi yelled

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto hit the ground taking Tazuna with him as a huge sword passed over them and embedded it self in a tree. Naruto jumped back to his feet as Sasuke and Sakura went to either side of him forming a human shield around Tazuna.

Naruto look at the sword and noticed a tall man with no shirt and bandages around his face.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, Its no wonder the Demon Brothers failed their mission." Said the man to Kakashi.

"The Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momoch. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Said Kakashi laking his normal board voice.

"Lets cut with the game's, move aside and let me kill that old man and you can all go." Said Zabuza, Making the three genin tighten their formation around Tazuna.

"I'm afraid that's where we're going to have problems, You see me and my team have sworn to protect this man." Said Kakashi as he lifted his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

"Haha The Sharingan, This is an honor." Said Zabuza chuckling evilly as he jumped off his sword and taking it out of the tree in one smooth motion. Landing on the water Zabuza made a one handed seal.

The mist around them started to thicken, to the point it was almost impossible to see. Naruto pulled out Zanpakuto, But he could tell this man was a better swordsmen then him who only had a year of training with his sword, and judging from the mans size and the size of his blade, he far surpassed Naruto in strength as well. Which meant a sword fight with this man was not an option. If it came down to it Naruto would just have to use his Rinnegan, and to hell with the consequences.

But for now he would let Kakashi handle it and if he saw his opening he would join in.

"Listen this opponent is above any of you, His name is Zabuza Momoch, he was a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. plus he is a master of the Silent Killing Technique, if you drop your guard for a second you'll be dead before you even know that you slipped up." Said Kakashi. The killing intent from this man was strong, Naruto would give him that, But it didn't come any where close to Izuna Sensei's

"Sasuke! Relax I won't let my teammate die, That is absolute." Said Kakashi.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke only to see that he was about to stab himself in the heart with His Kunai. He relaxed after Kakashi's little speech, at least until they heard what came next.

"Eight points on the Human body that when stabbed cause instant death!" Came Zabuza's voice from the mist.

"What's That?" Asked Sakura frightened. Zabuza continued to speak.

"The head, the jugular vein, the heart, the-" At this point Naruto had, had enough.

"Sensei brace yourself!" Yelled Naruto as he started going through hand signs. Kakashi had the since to do just that, using his chakra to stick to the ground he heard Naruto exclaim.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Yelled Naruto as he sent a large amount of wind outward, Blowing away the mist. The two men were locked in combat as soon as the wind stop.

The fight that followed was in equal parts terrifying and comical. Seeing the might of the two Jounin clash was a sight to behold, even for Naruto who had trained under some of the most powerful Shinobi who ever lived. But that didn't hide the fact that essentially what the two men were doing was playing a deadly game of clone tag.

Back and forth Kakashi would kill Zabuza only for him to be a clone, and Zabuza would kill Kakashi only for Kakashi to be a clone.

When the real Zabuza and Kakashi finally did clash things went down hill quick. Kakashi had been forced to jump in to the water to avoid getting his head chopped off, but that turned out to be a trap, as soon as Kakashi surfaced Zabuza had him in the Water Prison Jutsu. Which led them to the current situation.

Naruto had to find away to free Kakashi Sensei. Damn he thought to himself it only he had just used his Rinnegan at the beginning, Now it was all but too late. The real Zabuza was right next to Kakashi Sensei, and most of the Rinnegan's best attacks were wide area attacks so he could just as easily hurt Kakashi Sensei as Zabuza. Naruto was sure he could take out that water clone but did Zabuza have more hidden? No what he really need was a way to get around that water clone and right on top of Zabuza. Naruto had an Idea hit him like Sakura used to.

"You guy's get out of here! Take Tazuna and Run!" Said Kakashi cursing himself for getting trapped.

"We're not going to run and leave you behind Sensei. We're not trash!" Said Naruto with fire in his voice. Getting nods from Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was proud of his team, but would it kill them to do as they were told just this once? Wait don't answer that.

"Well would you look at that, It looks like the blond wanna be swordsmen wants to play ninja." Said Zabuza looking amused, That was at least until he saw the blond boy form a ball of spinning chakra in his hand. Zabuza had to marvel at the power he could feel in the technique, but he still wasn't afraid.

"Nice Jutsu kid too bad you'll be dead before you can reach me with it." Said Zabuza arrogantly.

"I wouldn't bet on that you eye brow less freak!" Yelled Naruto causing Zabuza's eye to twitch. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering just what Naruto had planed when Naruto clued them in when he next spoke.

"Hey Sasuke. You remember that gift I gave you and Sakura last night?" Asked Naruto, causing Sasuke to smirk. Pulling out the tri pronged kunai he had gotten from Naruto the night before, Sasuke lined up his shot, so it would look like he was aiming for the clone. and threw the kunai with a precision only allowed to those with a Sharingan.

The clone thinking that the kunai was meat to take him out jumped out the way, only to notice to late that he was not the target, the real Zabuza was. Zabuza noticed the same thing his clone had.

"HA! You think a silly kunai will work on me!"Yelled Zabuza as he caught the kunai, If he could have seen Kakashi's face he would have seen a smirk, instead all he saw was the blond appear right in front of him, Zabuza had no time to dodge as the boy hit him with the spinning blue ball.

**"Rasengan!"** Yelled Naruto as he shoved his Jutsu in to Zabuza's stomach.

Zabuza was sent spinning with great force in to a tree.

"Good job Naruto." Said Kakashi as he emerged from the water, making note that Naruto also knew how to water walk.

"You should thank Sasuke, If it hadn't been for his quick thinking in making that clone think he was the target, that clone would have taken the blow for Zabuza and ruined my one chance to catch Zabuza off guard." Said Naruto.

Before Kakashi could respond they heard Zabuza groan. Naruto new that he was tough but to still be conscious after that was amazing.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and started to walk toward Zabuza to finish him off.

"I see your future Zabuza and its death!" Said Kakashi, about to cut Zabuza throat.

"Screw you Kakashi!" Said Zabuza his teeth gritted in pain.

Out of no where nowhere two senbon struck Zabuza in the neck, Zabuza fell limp and lifeless.

"Hm I guess you were right, His future really was death." Said a voice from the trees.

_**And That's a wrap!.**_

_**(A.N) I just want to say sorry for the fight scene, but that was the only way I could think of to Keep Zabuza alive and still be a little different then canon thought even I will admit its not that different. But lets face it, if Naruto had gone all out on Zabuza, then Zabuza wouldn't make it to the next chapter. I know some of you might be asking "Well why did Sasuke have to throw the kunai and not Naruto?" the answer to that is simple Sasuke was in a better spot to make the throw look like it was aimed at the clone. You see if the clone had caught the Kunai, then plan over. If they had been to obvious that Zabuza was the target, Zabuza could have deflected Naruto's kunai with one of his own, in which case plane over. It had to be a surprise. Anyway I am Sorry if the chapter is not long enough, That next one will be longer and the fight scene way better, After that its back to Konoha and the Chunin Exams. Then you will get to see Naruto start going all out. Hope you enjoy see you next Chapter on 'The True Rinnegan.'**_


	10. Team Leader: A battle On A bridge

_**A.N, I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own this Dr. Pepper I'm drinking.**_

_**Just to let you guys know yes Haku is a girl in this fic, and NO her and Naruto will not hook up.**_

_'What happened?'_ Thought Kakashi with a groan, as he awoke in a strange house.

"I see you're awake Sensei." Said a voice to Kakashi's right.

Kakashi turned his head toward the voice, and saw his three students all looking at him. It was then he remembered what happened, he had been about to kill Zabuza when a hunter nin had beat him to the punch. The hunter nin after exchanging a few words with him and his team, had left with Zabuza's body to dispose of it.

Kakashi figured he must have passed out from over using his Sharingan. Suddenly a thought hit Kakashi with all the force of a hurricane. _'Wait a minute, Why would that hunter nin take Zabuza's body? I thought hunter nins always destroy the bodies on the...'_

"SHIT!" Kakashi cursed out loud, Scaring his team.

"What is it Sensei? Are you okay?" Asked Sakura, Who had been the one who spoke earlier.

"Zabuza's alive." Said Kakashi stunning all three genin plus his client.

"What do you mean Kakashi Sensei? You checked Zabuza's heart beat yourself, how can he still be alive?" Asked Sakura thinking her Sensei was losing it.

"Sakura hunter nins dispose of a missing nins body on the spot, but this one didn't. Plus and I can't believe I didn't notice this when it happened. The fake hunter nin used senbon to take down Zabuza, and while senbon can be deadly, you would have to hit someone in just the right spot, and those spots aren't where Zabuza was hit. No Sakura what we saw was just a death like state, that you can put someone in by hitting the right pressure points. I think its safe to say we were duped." Said Kakashi

Kakashi looked at the reactions of his genin. Sasuke looked pensive and thoughtful, Sakura looked frightened but determined, But Naruto, he just looked excited.

_'He probably just wants another shot at Zabuza.' _Thought Kakashi

"So what are we going to do Sensei."Asked Sakura.

"My guess is we got about a week and a half to two weeks before Zabuza is ready to attack again, more the likly two, given that Rasengan Naruto hit him with. Naruto I want at least five or ten clones guarding this house." Said Kakashi.

"Already on it Sensei." Said Naruto.

"Good job. Alright when you're not guarding Tazuna, I want you training. It will be a day or two before I'm up and running, until then Naruto you're in charge-" Before Kakashi could finish he was interrupted.

"Sensei why Naruto? Why not put Sasuke in charge?" Asked Sakura. _**'Cha! Sasuke would be a way better leader then Naruto!' **_Thought inner Sakura.

A month ago Sasuke would have wanted to know the same thing, but ever since the genin exams he had noticed that there was a lot of things they didn't know about Naruto. Like who his parents had been for one, and Sasuke suspected there was something else Naruto was not telling them. So Sasuke decided to see what Kakashi said before he got mad about it.

"Naruto would you go get me a glass of water? I'm quite thirsty." Asked Kakashi looking at Naruto.

Naruto knew that Kakashi just wanted him out of the room, but acquiesced anyway. Once Naruto was out of the room Kakashi turned to look at Sakura with a hardened look in his eye.

"Sakura you need to let go of any preconceived notions you have about Naruto, The Naruto you thought you knew in the academy does not exist. You might find this hard to believe but in some ways Naruto is even more powerful then me.-" Kakashi was once again interrupted.

"Here is your water Sensei." Said Naruto walking back into the room.

"Thank you Naruto. As I was saying Naruto is in charge while I'm stuck in bed. Judging from the fact that I saw you standing on water, I take it you know how to tree walk Naruto?" Said Kakashi, making Sasuke and Sakura wonder what tree walking is.

"Yes Sensei, I know how to tree walk." Answered Naruto.

"Good, I would like you to teach it to the others Naruto. Also while we are all here I would like you to...WHAT'S THAT!" Exclaimed Kakashi, pointing behind his genin. Causing the three of them to turn around with kunai drawn.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't see anything." Said Sakura.

"Rgrr." Growled Sasuke.

"Oh sorry must just be seeing things." Said Kakashi innocently.

Turning back around they saw Kakashi's glass was empty, and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, (who had walked in to see what the commotion was.) Had hearts in her eye's.

All three genin wanted to face palm, They had all wanted to know what their Sensei looked like under that mask.

"Okay Naruto you know what to do, so I'm going back to sleep wake me if anything changes." Said Kakashi laying back down.

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto, Secretly thinking his Sensei was just being lazy making him do it.

"Alright you guys heard the Sensei lets go." Said Naruto to his teammates.

"I don't know why you people are trying so hard, you're just going to die." Said a voice belonging to a little boy.

"Inari! Don't be rude these Ninja are here to protect your grandfather." Said Tsunami to her son.

"But don't you see mom? They'll die if they go against Gato, just like _him_." Said the boy as he left the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Asked Tsunami.

"To stare out at the ocean, I just want to be alone!" Said Inari as he ran out of the room.

A little while later saw Naruto and his teammates in the woods.

"Alright, Tree walking involves focusing your chakra to the souls of your feet. Now the souls of the feet are one of the hardest places to focus your chakr-" Sakura interrupted before Naruto could finish.

"I still don't see why Kakashi Sensei left you in charge Naruto. I mean I can see that you've changed but there is still noway you're better then Sasuke." Said Sakura in full blown fan-girl mode.

Naruto sighed he should have known this was coming. Looking from Sakura to Sasuke, he could tell the Uchiha wasn't really happy to be taking orders from him as well. Though oddly enough Sasuke didn't seem angry just confused, as if he couldn't figure out something. Though what Sasuke was trying to figure out was a mystery to Naruto.

Sasuke was confused, what was it about the dobe that made him change so much in such a short amount of time? Was it finding out who his parents were, Or is there something else that Naruto was not telling them? What made this situation worse, was the fact that Sasuke was sure that Naruto was not faking being the dead last in the academy, add that to Sasuke's wounded pride over not being chosen as team leader, and you get a really confused Sasuke.

Naruto thought that he needed to get this under control quickly. Coming up with a plan Naruto Spoke.

"Alright I'll tell you what, How about the two of you attack me at the same time? and if one of you is able to land a hit on me, Then my first official act as team leader will be to relinquish command to Sasuke. But if you can not beat me then you two have to follow my orders. Sound fair to you?" Naruto asked his team.

"Sounds good to me." Said Sakura. _**"Cha! We'll pound Naruto into Oblivion then Sasuke will fall in love with us for sure!" **_Thought Inner Sakura.

"Hn!" Said Sasuke with a smirk, He thought this would be a good way to test his strength against Naruto.

"Alright lets go wild!" Said Naruto as he got into a taijutsu stance. While at the same time releasing half the weight on his seals.

Sakura was the first to charge him, She had her fist cocked back, about to hit him with a hay-maker punch, wanting to end it quickly. Dodging to the side, Naruto hit her with two fingers in the vagus nerve, Dropping her like a sack of bricks.

"And that is what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. I hope you don't make the same mistake." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Don't put me in the same category as that fan girl." Said Sasuke, as he activated his Sharingan.

"Ah the Sharingan, But I see that you only have two tomoe in each eye. That means that while you can track my movements, you can not predict them." Said Naruto as he blocked a high kick from Sasuke.

"How do you know so much about the Sharingan? And for that matter how have you become so strong in just over a month! I know you were not faking being the dead last! You went from being short, weak, and foolish, to being smart, strong, and taller then me in just a few days! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!" Yelled Sasuke as he twisted in the air to try to land a kick on Naruto's thigh, only to have Naruto catch his leg and throw him to the side.

"My secrets are my own, Uchiha, And I feel no compunction to share them with you. If you wish to know my secrets, Then I need to be able to trust you, not just as a teammate, but as a friend!" Said Naruto as he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke put up his guard, only to have Naruto drop to the ground in a slide going under Sasuke's guard to plant a kick to his chin, in a move that Naruto had witnessed a boy dressed in a hideous green out fit use.

Naruto's kick sent Sasuke flying into the air, Only to have Naruto appear above him delivering a hard kick to the head, that sent him hurdling back to the ground and into unconsciousness.

A little while later Sasuke and Sakura awoke to find themselves tied to a tree.

"Ah good its about time the two of you woke up." Said Naruto looking at his teammates.

"NARUTO UNTIE US RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Screeched Sakura.

"Um let me think about that for a second...No I don't think I will untie you, at least not until you listen to me for a minute. " Said Naruto glaring at Sakura and releasing a bit of blood lust aimed at said girl.

Sakura fell silent and started to sweat, it felt like she was being suffocated.

"Sakura you have seen repeated examples of how much I've changed in the last month, and yet you still thought a blind punch would be enough to take me down. You don't really train on your off time, You don't try to improve yourself, Hell you're twelve years old and on a diet." At this point Naruto was right next to Sakura's head, whispering so only she would hear.

"I know you want Sasuke to notice you Sakura, But why don't you try the one thing you haven't tried yet, Getting stronger." Whispered Naruto making Sakura's eyes go wide. Next Naruto was speaking to Sasuke.

"And you Sasuke, ask me to trust you with my secrets, but you do nothing th gain that trust. I have offered after every mission to go get lunch as a team, I even offered to pay, and yet not once have either of you accepted, I shared with you who my parents were in the hope of building some trust. Have you returned that trust? No! you haven't. You said when we were introducing ourselves to Kakashi, that your ambition is to "Kill a certain man." But you haven't shared who he is, or why you want to kill him. Has it ever occurred to you that the rest of the team might help you if you would just open up to us?" Said Naruto to Sasuke making Sasuke bow his head.

In truth it had not occurred to him, Killing his brother had always seemed like something he had to do on his own, but why? Why not ask for help? Sasuke knew the answer to that before he even thought about it, because his pride wouldn't let him.

"Alright I'm going to untie you now, Remember our deal, I won so you two follow my orders." Said Naruto cutting the other two lose.

After that Sakura and Sasuke set out to try and climb the tree. Sakura it would seem had great chakra control as she made it up the tree in no time at all, So Naruto had her walking up and down the tree repeatedly to increase her chakra reserves.

Sasuke on the other hand was having a lot more trouble controlling his chakra.

"Graa! Why can't I do this?" Said Sasuke, frustrated that he was having trouble with something that both Sakura and Naruto could do easily.

The Naruto clone watching them (The real Naruto having left to guard Tazuna.) Sighed. Feeling a little sorry for Sasuke decided to help him.

"Hey Sasuke come here for a second." Said the clone.

Sasuke grumbled but complied with his team leaders command.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Easy I'm just going to show you a short cut." Said the clone.

"What kind of short cut?" Asked Sasuke, Looking at the clone.

"Okay first thing thought, need to calm down. If you relax you will find this easier. The second thing turn on your Sharingan." Said the clone.

"What does my Sharingan have to do with anything." Asked Sasuke not catching on.

"While not on the same level as the Byakugan, The Sharingan allows the user to see Chakra. So all you have to do is look at Sakura, see how much Chakra she is using, adjust the amount to fit your size and weight, and that's half the battle over with. Then all you have to do is work on it, Till you can hold it without losing your concentration." Said the clone.

Sasuke smirked, that might actually work, after doing what the clone said Sasuke made another run up the tree. This time making it over half way up before losing his hold on the tree.

"See you're already halfway there, If you ain't mastered it by tonight, you'll have it by tomorrow for sure." Said the clone.

Mean while the Real Naruto was at the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto was keeping an eye out for trouble when he saw a worker approach Tazuna.

"Hey Tazuna, Can I speak to you for a moment?" Asked the worker.

"Go ahead Giichi, What is it?" Asked Tazuna. The man Giichi looked down almost like he was ashamed of something.

"Tazuna you and I have been friends a long time, But I uh, I don't think I can continue working on this bridge, We have been pushing our luck as it is. If we keep going Gato will send his thugs, then will all be killed." Said Giichi.

"So thats it? You're just going to quit on me now? After we've come so far?" Asked Tazuna heatedly.

"Tazuna try to understand, I only stayed this long because of our friend ship. But I got to think about my wife, who would look after Agari if I die? I'm Sorry Tazuna." Said Giichi

"No I'm sorry Giichi, Sorry that you can't see how important this bridge is, Our country is poor, and it will stay that way unless this bridge is finished. Commerce, trade, and hope that's what we're building here." Said Tazuna passionately, Trying to make his friend understand.

"Tazuna there ain't going to be much hope if we're all dead." Said Giichi.

Naruto had noticed that a lot of the workers were listening in on the conversation between the two men, And that Giichi wanting to quit was having in effect on the groups morale.

_'I've got to do something or Tazuna going to be building this bridge himself!' _Thought Naruto.

"Tazuna's right, this bridge is your country's only hope, If you quit Gato will win! You can't let someone scare you. If you don't make a stand its not just you that will suffer, Your kids, and your grandkids, will all suffer the consequences of your cowardice!" Said Naruto loudly so everyone would hear him.

"And what would you know kid? You aren't even from here." Said Giichi.

"I know that if you run from a bully, You will keep having to run. Look I'm a Shinobi if Gato or his men show up I'll make sure none of you get hurt." Said Naruto at the man Giichi.

"And how are you going to do that? You're just one kid and Gato will bring an army." Said Giichi.

Naruto started to laugh, this man had just given him a great idea.

"Yeah will the thing about me is, anyone who fights me, will always fight an army!" Said Naruto, Making a cross seal with his hands.

**" Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Called out Naruto, making a hundred clones of himself.

Tazuna and his workers stared wide eyed at the huge number of Naruto's now on the bridge.

"Would you look at that there has got to be at least a hundred of them." Said a worker.

"With that many to guard us there's noway Gato could get to us." Said another.

Tazuna started to chuckle, which soon turned into full blown laughter. After calming down he looked at his friend.

"Well what do you think now Giichi? Is it still so hopeless?" Asked Tazuna.

"W-Well I-I-" Stuttered Giichi, Shaking his head to clear it, he tried again.

"Alright Tazuna I'll stay on." Said Giichi.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid are lives are now dependent on you." Said Giichi as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about that Giichi, I saw this kid fight first hand, He's really that good." Said Tazuna.

Naruto turned to his clones and began to give them orders.

"Alright I want ten of you to guard the perimeter, the rest of you go to Tazuna and see were he wants you." Said Naruto to a resounding chorus of "Yes Sir boss." from his clones.

"Alright Tazuna, here's you some free laborers for the day, Just tell them what to do." Said Naruto to Tazuna once again shocking the man.

_'Is this kid for real? Not only is he going to guard me, but my whole work force as well, and he is also willing to help build this bridge.' _Thought Tazuna, Now truly regretting what he had said about Naruto back in Konoha, and not just because the kid scared the shit out of him.

A few hours later saw Naruto and Tazuna walking through the village on the way to the market, Naruto was appalled at the state of the village and its people. It was like Gato was sucking the life right out this place. As they walked into the food market

Naruto noticed there was hardly any food in the place, turning to Tazuna he asked the man.

"Hey Tazuna are all the markets like this?" Asked Naruto.

"Sadly yes, Ever since Gato took over all the trade routes, He charges the shop keepers more than they can afford for produce and wears, and since they can not afford to get much, they don't make a lot of money, so the next time they go to get supplies they can afford even less then the last time." Said Tazuna with anger in his voice.

As they were leaving the shop Naruto felt a tug on his jacket turning around, what he saw broke his heart.

It was a boy no older then six with his hands out in a pleading manner, He was begging for something to eat Naruto realized. Reaching into his pocket Naruto pull out the only thing edible he had on him, a box of Pocky, and handed it to the boy.

The boy gave Naruto such a sad heartfelt smile, that Naruto knew he couldn't stand back and watch this country starve. As the boy ran off Naruto turned to Tazuna with a look in his eyes that made Tazuna take a step back.

"That's it, That is it. Mr. Tazuna round up every able body man you can find and meet me in that clearing in the woods about a half mile away, Do you know which one I'm talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah I know the clearing your talking about, But what is this about kid?" Asked Tazuna wondering what was going on in Naruto's head.

"Don't worry about it just please find as many men who are willing to come, I'm going to leave a clone to guard you while I'm gone." Said Naruto as a clone puffed into existence beside him. Naruto body flickered to the clearing.

Naruto looked around the clearing it was big enough for what he had planed, and hopefully by doing this here, he wouldn't draw notice of Gato's thugs. He didn't want the town people to pay for what he was about to do.

Naruto took a deep breath he had never used this Jutsu on such a large scale before, Naruto knew he was going to need a little help. So closing his eyes Naruto decided to pay a visit to an old friend.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a sewer like room.

"Hey Kurama! Wake up!" Yelled Naruto to get the fox's attention.

**"What is it kit? I was having a really good dream!" **Said Kurama annoyed.

"I need some of your chakra, I'm about to use _that _jutsu." Said Naruto to the fox.

**"What are you making this time? More kunai?"** Asked Kurama.

"No, nothing quite so trivial, The village we're in, is in some bad need for food." Said Naruto

**"Alright I'll help you this time, but next time you wake me from a dream, your life better be in danger, or it will be." **Said the fox grumpily.

"I know, I know." Said Naruto placating manner, before exiting his subconscious.

Naruto felt Kurama's chakra running through him, splitting the chakra into its yin and yang form, He activated his Rinnegan. Naruto knew by using this Jutsu he was really showing his hand, but he couldn't just stand back and do nothing.

'Creation of All Things' is a Jutsu that makes imagination real. So Naruto imagined the clearing full of crates, And in the crates was food of all kinds, rice, pork, beef, fish, vegetables, fruits, and bread. Holding that vision in his head, Naruto used Kurama's Yin chakra to give form to his vision, Then using Kurama's Yang chakra he gave life to it.

Opening his eye's Naruto saw that it had worked, all in the clearing were box upon box of food. Deactivating his Rinnegan, Naruto let out a sigh, that jutsu really took it out of you. It was about that time Naruto heard Tazuna enter the clearing.

"Holy crap! Look at all this." Said Tazuna.

Turning around Naruto saw Tazuna and what looked like twenty men, All staring at him like he had grown a second head. Cheeking to make sure he hadn't. ( With that jutsu, you can never be to sure. One slip of the imagination and you're doomed.) Thankful when all he saw was his shoulders, he spoke to the stunned crowd.

"Alright everyone, What I need you guys to do is start passing out this food to families. Families with children get first debs, but there should be enough for everyone. Alright lets feed this Island." Said Naruto.

"I can't believe it look at all this food." Said a villager.

"How do you think he got it?" Asked another.

"Who cares how he got it. there's enough food here to feed everyone on the island for a week!" Said Giichi, who Naruto just now noticed.

"You heard the man! Start getting people to this food! And for Kami's sake try to keep it quit, we don't want Gato getting wind of this." Said Tazuna, taking charge. And so begain an all night operation to feed the people of wave. The more food they passed out the more men joined to pass out the rest.

Naruto was unaware that by time he would fall asleep that night. His name would be mentioned in houses all over Wave. Indeed it would seem that Wave was getting another hero to believe in.

Later that night around the dinner table, Tsunami and Tazuna seemed in high spirits. Naruto guessed it had been awhile since they had a full fridge. Naruto had some how gotten into a eating contest with Sasuke, and now both of them were paying the price, as both were now green in the face.

Sakura however was deep in thought. She had been soundly humiliated today when Naruto had taken her out with a simple tap to the side of her neck, and his words to her afterwards had been like salt in a open wound. But as much as she wish she could deny them, every word Naruto had spoken to her had been true.

But it had been something Sasuke had said later, as they were making their way back to the house that had struck her the most.

`````````````````````````Flash Back````````````````````````

Sakura and Sasuke were walking back to Tazuna's house, The Naruto clone having already dispelled itself. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, Having mastered the tree walking exercise.

Sakura seeing how happy her crush seemed, and how Naruto was nowhere to be found, thought it might be a good time to ask him out.

"Hey Sasuke I was thinking when we get back to Konoha, We might can go on a date maybe?" Asked Sakura hopefully. Looking at Sasuke she saw his smirk turn into a scowl, dashing her hopes before he even said anything.

"Listen Sakura, I don't want to hurt you but you need to hear this, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now. And even if I was, It wouldn't be a fan-girl who can't even come up with her own opinion about things. You always agree with me no matter what, and I know you think that's attractive, but its really not, it makes you seem like you don't have a brain of your own." Said Sasuke not even looking at Sakura,

If he had he would have seen the tears starting to form in her eyes. Sasuke continued to speak unaware of just how much his words were hurting the girl he was speaking to.

"I don't know if you know this or not Sakura, but I'm going to have to rebuild my clan one day, The girl I choose to be with has to be strong, and quite frankly Sakura you're weak, You're the weakest member of this team. You need to stop focusing on me and start focusing on your training, or you're going to get yourself raped or killed one day maybe even both." Finished Sasuke as he walked away.

He really didn't want to hurt her, but he was afraid the she would get herself killed one day, and Sasuke had seen enough people he cared for die. As he left Sakura stood where she had stood daring Sasuke's whole speech.

After what seemed like hours but in truth was only about thirty minutes Sakura pulled herself together and head back to the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_'Am I really that weak?' _Thought Sakura to herself.

But she already knew the answer to that. In the hope of escaping her thoughts Sakura decided to ask about something she had noticed.

"Excuse me, But I couldn't help noticing that there is a conner of this picture missing. Inari you kept looking at it all through dinner, it looks like someone used to be in it." Said Sakura not noticing the family tense at her words.

"Its my Husband." Said Tsunami softly after a minute of silence.

"They used to call him a hero, in this land." Said Tazuna.

Inari got up and ran from the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Asked Tsunami as she went after her son.

"Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that." Said Tsunami as she left the room.

"Inari's so- I mean what happened to him?" Asked Sakura Shocked by the reaction her question had gotten.

"Hm is there a story behind this?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked toward Tazuna and was shocked to see tears in the mans eyes.

Tazuna then told them the story of Inari's step-father Kaiza, A man who had saved Inari from drowning, how Inari had looked to him as a father figure. How later he would become Inari's step-father.

How the man had saved the village from a flood, and was looked at as a hero of Wave from that moment on. Tazuna told them of the tragic fate of Kaiza, How when Gato first came Kaiza stood up to him, And payed the ultimate price for it.

Daring the story Naruto was lost in thought, it saddened him that he had a Reincarnation Jutsu, but could not use it to bring back Kaiza. Saṃsara of Heavenly Life would kill the user, if the person or persons you were trying to bring back, had been dead for longer then a few days.

While Naruto had thought of a way around that fact, He had yet to work on it. You see Naruto figured that if a Shadow clone were to use Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life, instead of him then he would be alright.

The problem with that is that a Shadow clone would not have the Chakra to use the Jutsu, only having half of Naruto's chakra, and Naruto at this point had not figured out how to give his Shadow clones more Chakra without overloading the Jutsu, and causing it to fail just like his regular clones back in the academy.

_'But its not like its impossible to do, I just haven't figured out how to do it yet. Well not like I ever let something like that stop me before.' _Thought Naruto as he got up from the table.

"Naruto where are you going?" Asked Sakura.

"To go train, I'm going to show Inari, That our hero's never truly die!" Said Naruto, as he left the house.

"What do you think, that is about Sensei." Asked Sakura.

"Knowing Naruto, There's no telling." Said Kakashi, in his trademark lazy voice.

```````````````````````````````Break`````````````````````````````````

Haku was out gathering herbs, to make some medicine for Zabuza, When She came upon a strange sight. It was a boy no older then herself, he had blond hair, and was wearing black pants, a black jacket with yellow and red strips running along the sleeves, and a mesh body armor undershirt.

Haku recognized him as the boy who had fought Zabuza. Haku's thought was to kill the boy while he slept. The problem with that is, Haku was never that cold. So instead she decided to wake him up and see if she could learn anything useful from him.

Slowly reaching for the boy she was about to shake him when she found herself pinned to the ground with a Kunai at her neck.

"Easy I mean you no harm." Said Haku gently hoping to placate the boy.

"Sorry but you shouldn't sneak up on a Ninja, even a sleeping one." Said Naruto as he let Haku go.

"My Name is Naruto." Said Naruto, as he helped Haku up.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Haku. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing sleeping in the woods?" Asked Haku.

"Yeah I must have passed out from training too hard, Really not my brightest moment." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Haku laughed, she thought his boy was funny.

"Why are you training so hard you seem plenty strong to me," Asked Haku, which was not a lie. she remembered well how this boy had taken down Zabuza.

"Few reasons really. I guess its mostly to protect the ones I care about, you see my life growing up was a hard one. My mother and father died when I was young, and the villagers blamed me for their deaths, So I grew up alone and out casted. The only one who was ever really kind to me to me, was the leader of our village the Hokage, So I decided to be a Shinobi just like him. As time went on a found a few more people who cared about me, like Iruka Sensei, my best friend Hinata, and the people who run the Ichiraku Ramen stand." Said Naruto.

Haku was shocked that his childhood had been almost as bad as her own, But was happy that like her, He too had found someone to care for him. She listened as Naruto continued speaking.

"I guess their the reasons I want to become stronger, So I can protect them and keep them safe. That and I made a promise to someone, and I never go back on my word, That's my nindo, My Ninja Way!, I honestly don't know why I'm even telling you all this, except there is something about you... that tells me you above all others would understand." Finished Naruto.

"You're right I do understand, I have always believed that when a person has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong." Said Haku, Smiling.

Naurto got up and stretched hear a few joints pop.

"Well it was nice meeting you miss." Said Naruto.

"You too...Oh by the way, I'm a boy." Said Haku, Hoping to throw Naruto off.

"Nice try, but you can't fool the nose, boys don't ovulate." Said Naruto tapping his nose. Haku blushed bright red.

"Don't worry I'm not a pervert, I just have a really good nose. Oh yeah, tell Zabuza I said hi." Said Naruto, right before he Hiraishin'd back to Tazuna's house. Three senbon needles hit the spot we're he was standing a few seconds to late.

_'How did he know?...I need to get back to Zabuza.' _Thought Haku as she disappeared in a whirl of snow.

```````````````````````````Eight Days Later````````````````````````````

Naruto came stumbling in right at supper time looking like death warmed over, but he had a triumphic smile on his face.

"I've done it!" Said Naruto, before falling flat on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura got up to help Naruto to the table.

"What have you done Naruto?" Asked Sakura as she sat back down at the table. In her hand was a book titled 'So You Want To Be A Medic Nin. by Tsunade Senju'.

Naruto had given it to her when she had swallowed her pride and asked for his help.

```````````````````````````Mini Flash Back```````````````````````````

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Asked Sakura, as she, Naruto, and Sasuke were guarding Tazuna.

"Sure Sakura what is it?" Answered Naruto shocked, Sakura hadn't spoken to him much since the fight for who was going to be team leader.

"Well you see I um I just wanted to ask you...HowdoIbecomestronger?!" Blurted out Sakura in a rush to fast for Naruto to catch.

"Whoa! Slow down Sakura, I didn't catch that." Said Naruto with both hands up waving.

" I-I said how do I become Stronger? You were right when you said that I wasn't' even trying to improve myself." Said Sakura with her head down.

Naruto was almost at a loss for words, That couldn't have been easy for Sakura to admit.

"Its just I really do want to be a useful member of this team," Said Sakura. She had come to the decision that Naruto and Sasuke had been right, She really did need to get her head out of the clouds, and start taking her training serious.

"Well... Have you ever thought about becoming a medic?" Asked Naruto.

"No. Why?" Asked Sakura.

"Well you want to be useful right? You have the Chakra control needed to be a Medic-Nin, Plus between Sensei, Sasuke, and myself, we have enough fighters. So what we really need is someone to patch us up when things don't go right." Said Naruto.

"Well that makes sense Naruto, but I want to be a fighter, Medic-nins aren't know for their fighting capabilities." Said Sakura.

"Oh I see. You're still hoping to get Sasuke to notice you." Laughed Naruto. Making Sakura blush, she was about to deny it when Naruto continued.

"But you're wrong Sakura, their are medics out there that are feared on the battlefield. Haven't you ever heard of Tsunade the Slug Sannin?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course I have all kunoichi have." Said Sakura.

"Well there you go, you can be a Medic and still be powerful." Said Naruto as he unsealed a book from a scroll.

"I bought this in the hope of learning how to do it myself, But I'm afraid medical-ninjutsu is not one of my talents." Said Naruto as he gave her the book and walked off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,End Mini Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I managed to modify a jutsu that I've been working on." Said Naruto.

"Oh and what Jutsu is that?" Asked Kakashi.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu." Said Naruto as he started to eat.

"But why would you need to modify the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Asked Sakura as she turned a page in the book she was reading.

"Wel-I-an't-eally-ell-ou." Said Naruto with his mouth full.

"Eww gross! Swallow before you speak moron!" yelled Sakura grossed out. Naruto swallowed his food and spoke again.

"Sorry, I said I can't really tell you, It's a surprise for when we leave." Said Naruto bashfully after swallowing.

"Why?" Whispered Inari, with tears in his eyes.

"What was that kid?" Asked Naruto.

"Why do you keep trying? Its not going to mean a thing when Gato shows up, he'll bring an army and beat you down! No matter what you do, The strong always win and the weak always lose!" Cried Inari.

"Well then Its a good thing I'm not weak." Said Naruto starting to get really fed up with this kid.

"Oh what do you Know?! You're just an outsider here, just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" Yelled Inari getting to his feet.

"You ask me what do I know? I'll tell you what I know." Said Naruto looking harshly into Inari's eyes.

"I know that crying and complaining solve nothing. I know what happened to your dad brat, and it was tragic, but what you fail to understand is your dad didn't fail this village! This village failed your DAD! The people of the land outnumber Gato and his men twenty to one, If you all had rallied up behind your father there is noway Gato would have stood a chance!" Yelled Naruto, making everyone at the table go wide eyed.

"But everyone here was too afraid! And your dad payed the price for everyones cowardice! But you are right about one thing kid. I don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt, That would be an improvement to how I'm treated back home." Finished Naruto as he left the room.

The room was dead silent, Inari stood frozen to the spot he was standing. Finally Tsunami was the first to speak.

"Kakashi what did Naruto mean when he said That would be an improvement?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed wondering how much to tell them, He didn't want to make the village look bad, But how could he not if he told them how Naruto was treated back in Konoha.

Deciding to be honest, he told them all about Naruto's childhood, about how he was ignored to point of wondering at times if he even existed, How when people did look at him it was with cold dead eyes. How parents wouldn't allow their kids to play with him, How the kids sensing their parents hatred of Naruto soon started treating him the same way, he told them every thing that wasn't an S-Class secret.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Inari ran out of the house so he could be alone and think. Tsunami had tears in her eye's at the thought of how lonely Naruto must have been growing up. Tazuna was wishing he had a cold drink.

Sasuke had always thought he had it worse then Naruto, have had a family and losing it had to be worse then not having a family at all right? Now he wasn't so sure, at least he had got to know his parents. And Sasuke had always been treated well by the villagers, to the point that he sometimes wonder if they were trying to make up for something.

Sakura though felt the worse. Knowing that she had been one of the kids who had helped make Naruto's life miserable, and her sins against Naruto were perhaps worse then most. You see Sakura's parents didn't really hate Naruto, in fact her dad had even expressed pity towards Naruto. Saying it was sad for a kid to have to grow up without parents.

No Sakura's parents weren't what made Sakura treat Naruto so bad, She treated Naruto the way she did, to try to fit in with everyone else. A side effect of having low self esteem, was that Sakura would have done just about anything to be one of the in crowd. Now she realized just how wrong she was in doing so.

Sakura swore to herself that she would do her best to be a better friend. Even if it was the uncool thing to do.

With those thoughts in their heads everyone made their was to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Just how big though no one yet realized.

Naruto awoke the next morning, to the realization that he had been left behind. Not even bothering with his normal morning hygiene, Naruto began to throw on his clothes and gear. Naruto had just strapped Zanpakuto to his back, when he hard a commotion coming from out on the dock.

"YOU LET MY MOM GO!" Yelled Inari.

Naruto looked out his window just in time to see Tsunami get knock out by two thugs with Katanas, Inari was charing the two men while they were about to draw their swords.

Thanking Kami, that he had the foresight to put a Hiraishin seal on the family of three while they weren't paying attention. Naruto used the Hiraishin to quickly grab Inari and his mom, before the thugs could kill Inari.

The two hired thugs didn't know what happened, one second they were about to kill the brat, and the next their swords passed through nothing but air. Looking around them they saw the boy and his mother were behind them being held by a tall blond boy dressed in all black.

"Hey its one of them ninja Tazuna hired." Said Waraji to his partner.

"Sorry I'm a little late, but hey heroes always show up at last minute." Said Naruto.

"Naruto its you!" Said Inari in awe.

"And who else would it be Sasuke? Uchiha's don't know how to make a grand entrance." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I have to say Inari, that was a very brave thing you just did, charging these two by yourself. Your dad would be proud of you I think, but next time just come wake me up." Finished Naruto, Making Inari blush at the fact that he had forgotten that Naruto was upstairs sleeping.

"Bla,bla,bla. Let's get this punk." Said Zori as he and Waraji charged at Naruto.

"Like I'm scared of a couple of wanna be samurai. Here let me show you something Tobirama Sensei taught me" Said Naruto, As he grabbed Zampakuto's handle.

**"Hiraishingiri"** Said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind the two men, with Zampakuto now fully extended in his hands.

Zori and Waraji turned an ashy gray as they fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I hope Lord Shinigami enjoys the meal I just sent him." Said Naruto, confusing Inari as to what Naruto was talking about.

"W-What happened?" Asked Tsunami as she started to come to.

"You were knocked out, are you feeling okay?" Asked Naruto as bent down to check on the woman.

"Yeah I feel-" Tsunami trailed off as she noticed the two dead men.

Naruto seeing what she was looking at, spoke softly.

"Don't feel sorry for them. Their hands were covered in the blood of innocent people. They deserved their fate." Said Naruto.

"I don't feel sorry for them! Those were the two men who killed my husband." Said Tsunami.

Naruto just nodded in understanding.

"Listen I need to get to my team, do the two of you have somewhere to go where you can be safe?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes we can go to my friends house." Said Tsunami.

"Good, Listen if you need me just throw this and I'll be there in an instant." Said Naruto as he handed her a tri-pronged kunai. Standing to his feet Naruto focused on the Hiraishin Kunai he had given Sasuke and disappeared.

Tsunami looked with wide eyes as the boy who had been staying in her house just disappeared. Shaking her head she looked at her son, who like wise was in total awe.

"I will never get use to the things ninjas can do." Muttered Tsunami, as she and her son made their way to her friends house.

Naruto appeared in a dome of mirrors, just in time to see Sasuke fall to the ground looking for all intents and purposes like he was dead. Rushing to his teammate hoping against hope that he had not failed his promise to Mikoto, Naruto check his friends pulse,

Haku looked at the boy she had met in the woods. She really didn't want to fight him, but she would do whatever Zabuza asked of her. If that meant killing her heart then that is what she would do. Looking at Naruto she spoke.

"Is this the first friend you lost Naruto-kun?" Asked Haku.

"First I didn't lose him. His pulse is weak but still there and second, I wouldn't really call us friends, more like rivals who have a mutual respect for each other." Said Naruto.

"My guess is, you've had plenty of chances to kill him, but you haven't. My theory is your heart isn't in this fight." Finished Naruto as he stood up and faced Haku.

"It's true that if possible, I don't want to have to kill you… nor do I want you to have to kill me… However, if you come at me… I will kill my heart with a blade and become a true shinobi." Said Haku as she went in to her mirrors.

"I feel the same as you, But I won't let you or Zabuza kill an innocent man." Said Naruto glaring at the girl he wished he could call friend.

"It can't be helped Naruto-kun. My dream is to see Zabuza's dream come to pass, and Zabuza's dream requires money. No one will hire Missing-Nin unless it's for missions like this." Said Haku.

"Then you should get a new dream! Or at least find a better way to achieve the one you have." Yelled Naruto getting upset.

"I am sorry Naruto, I wish we had met under better circumstances. I truly believe we would have become friends." Said Haku sadly as she prepared to attack.

"Me to Haku, Me to." Said Naruto, at that moment senbon needles started to rain down on him from all sides.

With in minutes Naruto was looking like a pincushion, Naruto had even had to activate his Rinnegan, to Haku's credit she didn't show any surprise other then to say.

"So you have a Bloodline too?" Said Haku, as she went from mirror to mirror,

"Yes though you are only the second person to see it in combat." Said Naruto as he dodged more senbon.

Naruto had to give Haku this, her Jutsu was formidable. Naruto was having to spend all his time dodging instead of coming up with an offense. The fact that he was also trying to protect the unconscious Sasuke didn't help.

Naruto couldn't get close enough to the mirrors to use his Rasengan. Man Naruto would love to use Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push.) But Sasuke could get blasted away as well, Not to mention the damage it would do to the bridge.

And that was when he remembered something his dad had told him. The best offense is a good defense.

_'Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner.' _Thought Naruto.

"Hey Haku let me know what you think of my ultimate defense **Susanoo!**" Yelled Naruto. As he and the unconscious Sasuke were encased in an red-orange ethereal skeleton, The Skeleton soon was soon covered in skin and armor.

The Shear power of Susanoo could be felt all over the bridge. Kakashi and Zabuza paused in the middle of their fight.

_'What is this power I'm feeling? It isn't the kyuubi.' _Thought Kakashi.

"What is this?" Asked Zabuza.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say its Naruto." Said Kakashi.

_````````````````````````Back With Naruto And Haku.`````````````````````````_

Haku was trying desperately to get through Naruto's ultimate defense, jumping from mirror to mirror as fast as she could to try to find a weak spot but it was no good. Susanoo really was the ultimate defense.

Naruto had been using his Rinnegan to track Haku's movements time it just right, Naruto had one of Susanoo's arms smash through the mirror Haku had just appeared in.

Haku was sent flying away from Naruto, as the mirrors all shattered without her to sustain them.

Naruto releasing Sasanoo and his Rinnegan, started walking toward where Haku had fallen.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke needs some medical attention." Called out Naruto.

Hearing what Naruto had said, her and Tazuna ran to where Sasuke lay, Sakura immediately went to removing the senbon out of Sasuke's body.

Naruto made it to where Haku was laying.

"You've won Naruto-kun, Now you must kill me." Said Haku as she rose to her knees, her mask in pieces.

"Why would I kill you Haku?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Because I am a broken tool, I'm am no longer any use to Zabuza. the only thing left for me now is death." Said Haku with her head bowed.

"That's BULL SHIT! What is it about that man that makes you willing to sacrifice so much for him?" Asked a pissed off Naruto.

"Do you remember when you told me about your childhood? Well mine was like that, only worse!" Said Haku as she told Naruto about her life and how Zabuza was the one to save her from that loneliness.

Naruto didn't know what to say, It was hard to imagine a life worse then his growing up, but Haku's surely was. No wonder the girl all but worshiped Zabuza.

"Now that you understand will you kill me? Without Zabuza my life is meaningless, you would be doing me a favor by ending it." Said Haku.

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to kill this girl, she might hate him later, but he wouldn't kill her. So Naruto took out a kunai intent on Knocking her out, but it also made Haku believe that Naruto was going to do as she asked, And that was when they heard Kakashi.

"I told you Zabuza your future is DEATH!" Said Kakashi.

Naruto and Haku looked only to see Zabuza's pinned by a bunch of dogs, as Kakashi was about to run him through with a lightning Jutsu. Haku's eye's widened as she saw her master about to die.

"I'm sorry Naruto it seems I still have one use after all." Said Haku right before she disappeared. Reappearing right in the way of Kakashi.

Naruto seeing what she intended to do quickly reactivated his Rinnegan, While at the same time throwing a Hiraishin Kunai pushed by Naruto's wind element to make it fly faster. Naruto knew he would only get one shot at this, It he failed he died.

Kakashi saw the girl appear right in front of Zabuza but it was too late for him to stop. Saying a silent apology to the girl, Kakashi prepared himself for the inevitable. Only for things to get worse.

Naruto using the Hiraishin appeared in front of Haku blocking Kakashi's way. Using the Preta Path's 'Blocking Technique Absorption Seal' Naruto formed a chakra absorbing barrier around himself, and braced for impact. While the barrier would absorb Kakashi's Jutsu, Kakashi was still moving really fast, so this was going to be a hell of a hit.

Kakashi was damn near panicking, another teammate was about to die by his hand, just like Rin.

_'Naruto what the hell are you thinking!'_ Thought Kakashi. But then something strange happened, right as he got close to Naruto. The Raikiri in his hand fizzled out of existence, Not only that by Kakashi could feel the chakra be sucked out of him.

Before he could think on this his hand hit Naruto, sending Naruto into Haku, and Haku into Zabuza, And Zabuza into side rail of the bridge, braking both his arms.

Naruto groaned, he had been right, that hurt like hell. Naruto felt like his head was on a really soft pillow, in fact, it was so soft that Naruto was tempted just to lay there, and pretend to be knocked out, to just let Kakashi Sensei handle the rest.

But Naruto knew he had to get up and let his Sensei know that he was okay. So opening his eyes, Naruto was about to call out to Kakashi, when he realized what it was that was so soft. Apparently when him and Haku had landed, his head had some how landed on Haku's chest!

Tilting his head just a little, Naruto saw Haku wide eyed and staring at him. All at once matching blushes crept up their faces , as they both scooted away from each other like the other one was on fire.

"S-Sorry!" Said Naruto quickly.

"I-It's fine." Said Haku just as quickly. Before either could say anything further the were interrupted.

"Haku what the HELL were you thinking!" Yelled out Zabuza, shocking everyone on the bridge.

"Never ever try to take an attack that is meant for me! Don't you get it, training you was the only thing I ever did right, you more then anything else are my legacy Haku." Said Zabuza limping over to where Haku was, both of his arms hanging limply at his side.

"But Zabuza your dream to-" Haku was cut off before she could finish.

"My dream was for you Haku! So you could grow up without the fear of being hunted down just because of your blood. So you see without you my dream would be empty! You're the closest thing I have to a daughter Haku." Said Zabuza.

"B-But you... I thought I was your tool." Said Haku tears forming in her eyes.

"Wrong! I said that we as Shinobi are tools, But we're not just Shinobi Haku, we're people too." Said Zabuza falling to his knees beside Haku.

_'Well it seems even the great Demon of the Mist has a heart.'_ Thought Kakashi,

At that moment everyone heard clapping,

"Well,well,well. Looks like you were just a baby demon after all, huh? Zabuza." Said Gato in a mocking tone.

"Gato! Whats the meaning of this?" Growled Zabuza.

"Oh I was never going to pay you anyways. You missing-nins are too expensive, I can pay thirty men for what you were going to charge me. Though I was hoping these Konoha Ninja would kill you and save me the trouble. Then I was going to have my men kill them while they were still weak." Said Gato as the army of thugs he brought with him all laughed.

"Alright boys kill everyone but the girls, I want the one who broke my arm for later, you guys can have the pink haired one." Said Gato, making Sakura shiver and Haku want to vomit at the thought.

As the thugs were about to charge a massive blood lust filled the bridge.

**"Gato! You have caused enough suffering! Now it time to pay!" **Said Naruto his eyes red as blood, looking every bit the monster his village always feared. Shocking everyone who saw him.

_'There's no doubt that's the kyuubi's chakra!" _Thought Kakashi.

_'Is that really Naruto?' _Thought Sakura.

_'I haven't felt power like this since I fought Yagura! Could this kid be a...' _Thought Zabuza.

_'What happening to you Naruto-kun, Is this why your village hated you?' _Thought Haku.

Gato was scared of the child, there was no doubt about that. Sneaking behind his men,he yelled out.

"KILL'EM, KILL'EM QUICK!" Gato yelled, as his men rushed the boy

Naruto pulled out Zanpakuto, leveling the blade with the ground Naruto whispered.

**"Extend Zanpakuto." **Zanpakuto's blade grew to about three and a half feet long.

Naruto summoning wind chakra to his feet began to spin around, Looking like a bladed tornado.

**"Uzumaki Sword Art: Spinning Death Top!" **Yelled out Naruto.

The twister that was Uzumaki Naruto slammed into the rushing army of thugs, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, or more accurately butter in a blender. Those who weren't luck enough to die quickly by Naruto's sword, where thrown off the bridge just to be tore apart by sharks.

By the time Naruto stopped spinning, body parts were everywhere. and that spot on the bridge covered in blood. Gato was staring in horror at what happened to his men. Right as he was about to turn and run the demon boy appeared in front of him, Punching him squire in the face.

Gato was sent flying back, as he got back on his hands and knees, he saw the boy was stalking toward him like a predator on the hunt.

"P-P-Please s-spear me! I'll give you anything you want. You want money you can have, Just don't kill me!" begged Gato pissing himself.

"Hm, Thats not a bad Idea." Said Naruto.

Gato thought he had talked his way out of it until he saw Naruto's eyes turn into the Rinnegan. Naruto placed his hand on Gato and using The Human Path's ability to read minds, pulled all the information about Gato's bank accounts and at the same time pulled out Gato's soul killing him.

Turning off his Rinnegan Naruto turned around, about to go back to the others when a large group of people showed up brandishing all sorts of weapons, with Inari right in the middle.

"Brother Naruto! We made it" Yelled Inari happily, That is until he and the others came upon the sight of all the gore, with Naruto cover head to toe in blood.

"Kami what happed here?" Asked a villager, Some where wondering the same thing, while other had to turn around and vomit.

Naruto seeing the reaction of the villagers summoned a spout of water from the ocean to wash the bridge and himself off. After he was done, Naruto started to feel faint and began to sway on his feet The last thing he remembered before everything went black was someone Yelling his Name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto awoke feeling like his head was splitting.

"Uhg What happened?" Muttered Naruto.

"You channeled more power then your body is used to." Said a voice.

"Kakashi Sensei is that you?" Asked Naruto opening his eyes, the light making him groan.

"Yep It's me." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"How long have I been out." Asked Naruto.

"Five days." Said Kakashi, Making Naruto's eye's go comically large.

"FIVE DAYS?!"yelled Naruto.

"Yep the bridge will be done tomorrow, and our mission complete." Said Kakashi.

"But what about Haku and Zabuza?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm right over here Brat." Said Zabuza.

Naruto looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see Zabuza leaning against the wall both his arms in a cast.

"Haku's been helping Sakura look after you. They've actually become pretty goods friends since you've been out. Oh yeah I take it I've got you to thank for Sakura's sudden interest in medical-ninjutsu?" Said Kakashi.

"I just told her she would be good at it, Why?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I think its great that she's found something she likes." Said Kakashi. About that time Naruto stomach growled making Naruto blush, and Kakashi and Zabuza laugh.

"Come on lunch is about ready." Said Kakashi walking to the door.

After lunch Naruto asked Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Tazuna to follow him. Leading them to the spot Kaiza was buried, Naruto began to speak, First to Zabuza and Haku.

"Haku to you remember when I said that you should find a different way to achieve your dream?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I do Naruto-kun, Why?" Said Haku.

"Because I think I found that way." Answered Naruto.

"What are you talking about brat?" Asked Zabuza.

"When I killed Gato I used a jutsu on him that allows me to pull information from someones mind. It turns out that Gato really was about the richest man alive- well before I killed him. Anyway I got all his account numbers, and I was thinking of giving a chunk of it back to the people of Wave minus of course the fee for one A-Rank mission. And the rest I was going to give to you. If you agree to use it to build a hidden village here in Wave." Said Naruto as he pulled something from his pocket, and tossed it to Zabuza.

Zabuza caught it and looked at it, it was a black Hitai-ate, with a line engraved in it forming three waves'

"Haha! While I admit the idea of starting my own village is tempting, the fact is Mist would send an army of hunter-nins before we even got an academy built." Said Zabuza, though he really did like the idea.

"Not if they believe you are dead." Said Naruto, with the look of a person about to pull the ultimate prank.

"What are you planing Naruto?" Asked Kakashi worried, it was never a good thing when Naruto got that look.

"Alright Zabuza and Tazuna please do not ever tell what you're about to see. Haku and Kakashi have already seen it, but if the wrong people find out about this things could get bad." Said Naruto as his eyes turned into the Rinnegan.

Zabuza actually gasp.

"The Rinnegan?" Asked Zabuza, shocking Naruto that he knew what his eyes were, not a lot of people did.

"How did you know?" Asked Naruto.

"My Sensei told me about it, when I was just a genin, but I always thought it was just a legend." Said Zabuza.

"Trust me its real." Said Naruto

Turning away from the group Naruto used 'Creation of All Things' to make a perfect copy of Zabuza.

"Wow that has got to be the freakiest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen allot!" Said Zabuza as he looked at himself laying dead on the ground, sword and all.

"Now am I right in assuming that Mist doesn't know about Haku?" Asked Naruto.

"That is correct Naruto-kun I was never a Shinobi of the mist." Said Haku.

"Good then all you have to do is send Haku disguised as a bounty hunter to the nearest bounty office to collect the bounty on your head, and by this time next week Mist will believe you are dead." Said Naruto to a stunned crowed.

"Th-That, that would actually work! I would have to change my name, and maybe grow a beard. But that would work." Said Zabuza in awe.

"Zabuza we could finally be free!" Said Haku.

"Alright kid you have a deal! Haku take that fake and go get that bounty, and try to be back by tomorrow." Said Zabuza. Haku nodded as she grabbed the dead Zabuza body and disappeared.

"Alright old Man do you know any kids who might like to become the first Shinobi of the Hidden Wave." Asked Zabuza.

"After seeing what you guys can do, I imagine there'll be lots of them." Said Tazuna shocked. Not only was his country going to get a good chunk of Gato's money but it was also getting its own Shinobi, that would mean they would never have to worry about another Gato showing up.

"Alright Zabuza I have one more condition, Before I give you that account number." Said Naruto.

"And what's that?" Asked Zabuza.

"When the Hidden Wave Village gets one its feet you sign an alliance with Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Deal." Said Zabuza, Shaking Naruto's hand. Naruto handed him the account number, and Zabuza set out to collect it.

Kakashi was very proud of his student. Not only had he thought of a way for Zabuza and Haku to live free, but he also was giving this country it own shinobi force, and Konoha a new ally. Yes Kakashi was very proud.

After Zabuza had left Naruto turned to Tazuna.

"Tazuna there is a reason I brought us to this spot." Said Naruto.

"And what reason is that kid?" Asked Tazuna wonder why they were at his son-in-laws grave.

"Do you know the legend of the Rinnegan?" Asked Naruto.

"Um... No" Said Tazuna, not having a clue what the blond boy was talking about

"They legend goes that the bearer of the Rinnegan has control over life and death. That he can send people to the afterlife... And that he can bring them back." Said Naruto.

"A-A-Are you s-saying that..." Said Tazuna to stunned to speak.

"Yep, we are going to give Inari his father back." Said Naruto dead serious.

_**And Cut!**_

_**Hiraishingiri(Flying Thunder God Slash)-A technique combining the use of kenjutsu and space–time ninjutsu where, with sword in hand, the user teleports to a target instantaneously so as to deliver a swift, devastating slash to their opponent. **_

_**Susanoo, also known as the Tempestuous God of Valour- is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the abilities Tsukuyomi — which symbolizes the "darkness of the spiritual world" and Amaterasu — which denotes the "light of the material world". It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity.**_

_**Raikiri(Lightning Cutter)- is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. According to Might Guy, it gained its name after Kakashi split a bolt of lightning with it.**_

_**Creation of All Things- was an ability possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, which he used to create the nine tailed beasts. The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he would breathe life into the resulting creations. **_

_**Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique- By channelling their power through the King of Hell, the Rinnegan wielder can re-infuse new life force energy to the bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. The technique targets all the individuals killed, even those not necessarily killed by the user. This technique seemingly requires a massive amount of chakra, as Konan feared the worst for Nagato when he used it **_

_**A.N Well what do you guys think? If you have any questions just let me know and I will do my best to answer them. Just to let you guys know the Hidden Wave Village will play a part in the second half of the story, And does anyone know how you say wave in Japanese?.  
**_


	11. Saying Goodbye: The Great Naruto Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would be a whole lot richer then I am right now! I also do not own Bleach, Dragon Ball Z or any other Manga that I may have borrowed from.**

``````````~A~```````````

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**Me against the world - Simple Plan.**

`````````~A~```````````

Naruto awoke with a groan,_'What happened?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ah I see you're finally awake." Said Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"Sensei? How long have I been out?" Asked Naruto as he tried to sit up

"About a week, you passed out from chakra exhaustion. So how are you feeling?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at his student.

"Like I was eaten by Kurama and shit off a cliff. But it was necessary to give the clone as much chakra as I could spear. Otherwise it wouldn't have been able to summon the king of hell." Said Naruto as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So did it work?" He asked his Sensei.

"Freakiest thing I ever saw, but yeah it worked. Kaiza is alive now, though very weak. He is currently laying in bed. Tsunami and Inari barely leave his side, unless their coming in here to check on you." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, that was to be expected. Then he thought of something. "So how did they react to Kaiza being alive?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked pensive for a moment before he answered. "Well as you could imagine at first they freaked out, after all people don't come back from the dead every day. But after we explained everything they began to calm down. Of course both you and Kaiza were unconscious at the time." Said Kakashi.

"What did you tell them?" Asked Naruto nervously.

"I told them that you used an ancient Kinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan, one that you modified so that it wouldn't take your own life in exchange. But that it still took a whole lot of chakra to use, and that is why you were unconscious." Answered Kakashi, getting a nod from Naruto.

"I have to say, you took a real gamble showing the Rinnegan to Tazuna. But it payed off, he backed up my story. If you hadn't brought him along I don't think they would have believed me." Said Kakashi.

"That's why I brought him along, I knew this would be hard for them to understand. Besides I don't think Tazuna will betray my trust after all we did for his village." Said Naruto with a yawn.

"I see you still haven't fully recovered your strength, why don't you go back to sleep I'll wake you when it's time to eat." Said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and was out before his head hit the pillow.

Dinner that night was strange to say the least, everyone was giving him strange looks. Sakura was looking at him with astonishment in her eyes, were as Sasuke was looking at him like he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Naruto could guess what was on his mind, for it was the same thing that he himself had wondered when he learned that his eyes could bring back the dead. Naruto knew he would have to confront the question soon, but not right now.

Kaiza was still weak but was at the table with his family, when asked what the afterlife was like, Kaiza admitted that he could not remember. Naruto guessed that the living was not supposed to know what was waiting after death, and that is why Kaiza had no memory of it. After all that was the great mystery of life (what comes after?)

Kaiza had bowed low to Naruto when they were introduced, and thanked him profusely for taking care of his family and risking his life to reunite them. Naruto embarrassed told him it was nothing, hoping to get the attention off of him. He wondered if this is what the old Sage felt after he sealed the Jubi.

Inari just about tackled Naruto to the ground. Inari now called Naruto big brother, Something that secretly pleased Naruto to no end. But he also started to look at Naruto with something akin to hero worship. Naruto prayed to what ever Kami was listening that Inari and Konohamaru never meet. The very thought caused Naruto to shiver, the last thing Naruto wanted was a fan club following him around.

It was Tsunami's reaction that embarrassed Naruto the most, she had grabbed Naruto up in a bone crushing hug and with tears in her eye's kissed him on the cheek. Something only Naruto's mother had done, causing Naruto to blush to the roots of his hair.

After all the pandemonium had settled down Naruto asked Tazuna about the bridge. As it turned out the bridge was completed about two days ago, everyone was just waiting for Naruto and Kaiza to heal before the grand opening. And after that it was back to Konoha.

Naruto had to admit that he was a bit sad to be leaving Wave, but he did miss home something terrible. He wondered to himself how Hinata was doing, and what kind of trouble Konohamaru had gotten up to without him. He wondered how the old man was doing, or if Ichiraku's had gone out of business without their number one customer. He wondered how Iruka Sensei's new class was going and if anyone had stepped up to be the new class clown.

````````````~Break~``````````````

Hinata Hyuga was soaking in the local Hot Springs after a grueling day of training, Kurenai Sensei had them tracking a shadow clone of herself while avoiding booby traps and genjutsus and worse then that 'booby traps hidden by genjutsus.' As she soaked her soar body, she became lost in thought.

It had been a month since Naruto had left on his mission, and it had been the best and worst month of Hinata's young life. On one hand she had finally gotten the respect of her father who had started training her again along with her little sister, and speaking of Hanabi she and Hinata were closer then ever.

On the other hand she missed Naruto, from his smile that could always brighten her day, to his cheesy jokes. She had hoped that he would be home by now, as the days just seemed to drag on without him. Then there was the upcoming meeting between Naruto and her father, if he agreed and Hinata knew he would. She wondered just what her father wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"Hey Hinata whats got you so deep in thought?" Came a voice from her side causing her to jump, the voice belonged to her sensei.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking about the last month." Said Hinata.

"Thinking about a certain blond you mean?" Teased Kurenai making Hinata blush a little. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back anytime now." Finished Kurenai.

"I know, but I still miss him though." Mumbled Hinata not looking Kurenai in the eye.

"I know how you feel, I miss Asuma when he is out on a mission, and he feels the same way about me. It's part of caring for someone, missing and worrying about them. If it makes you feel any better from what I've heard of Naruto's character I'm sure he is missing you to." Finished Kurenai.

Hinata smiled and nodded, as the two kunoichi feel into a comfortable silence.

~Meanwhile at the Hyuga Compound.~

Hiashi Hyuga sat in his study, thinking about what he had learned in his meeting with the Hokage a few weeks ago. The Hokage confirmed his suspicions that Naruto was indeed Minato's and Kushina's son. While Minato wasn't a best friend of Hiashi he was a friend, and more then that Minato had once saved his life in the war.

Had he known that Naruto was Minato's son he would have done more for the boy. So as his way of atonement for neglecting his friend's son, as well as his poor treatment of Hinata. He had given their friendship his blessing, but he was going to find out just what the boy's intentions were with his oldest daughter. He would really hate to have to close all the tenketsu in the boys lower body.

````````~Break~````````

Naruto looked around him, it looked like the whole village of wave plus two shinobi had come to see them off. All around him came people were cheering and saying their farewells to the Shinobis who had fought so bravely for them.

"Take care!"

"Come back soon!"

"Be safe on your journey back!"

Were just a few of the things Naruto could make out from the crowd. In front of everyone was Inari and his family as well as Zabuza and Haku. who had returned from gathering Gato's money.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." Said Haku softly, sad to see her first real friend go.

"Take care you guys, we'll stop by soon to form that alliance with Konoha." Said Zabuza "Oh yeah brat I got something for you. Its a scroll on the silent killing technique." He added at the end.

"Wow! Thanks." Said Naruto in awe.

"Don't get all weepy on me or anything. I'm only giving it to you because I always repay my debts." Said Zabuza trying to save his reputation as a hard ass. Naruto saw through it but nodded anyway letting him keep his pride. Naruto suddenly found himself in another hug from Tsunami thankfully though he wasn't the only one.

It was funny to see the look on Sasuke's face as the woman grabbed him up in a hug as well. Naruto had to keep him self from laughing, Sakura though just took it in stride when she too was hugged by the emotional mother.

"You take care of them Kakashi." Said Tsunami as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them that's within my power to stop." Said Kakashi.

"Thanks again for everything you've done for my family, I don't think we can ever fully repay you all." Said Kaiza, He had regained enough of his strength to move around but he need a cane for support.

"Here is the money for the A-Rank mission we owe you." Said Tazuna, as he handed a sealed envelope to Kakashi. "Thank you all for staying when you didn't have to, you saved this country. You are all welcomed back here anytime." Finished the bridge builder.

"Goodbye bother Naruto." Said Inari trying his best to hold in his tears.

"You know Inari its okay to cry sometimes." Said Naruto smiling at the boy.

"I not crying! I just got something stuck in my eye!" Said Inari trying to save face. "But if you want to cry, you can."

"Me? Cry? Not even when I peel onions brat." Said Naruto as he turned around, Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped as they noticed Naruto did in fact have a tear rolling down his face.

As the shinobi team walked away they heard the farewells of the village they had fought to save.

"That boy really saved this village. Without him this bridge would have never been finished." Said Tazuna.

"Speaking of the bridge shouldn't you give it a name?" Asked one of the workers.

"Yeah your right, and I have the perfect name for it. The Great Naruto Bridge after the shinobi who showed this village what it means to never give up hope." Said Tazuna.

"I like it." Agreed his daughter. Inari and Kaiza both nodded their agreement.

````````~With Team 7~````````

"So I guess it back to the village and back to D-Ranks." Said Sakura as walked with her team.

"It does seem like it's going to be boring, after a mission like this D-Ranks are nothing." Said Sasuke in agreement with Sakura.

But Naruto for some reason couldn't shake the feeling that things were just getting started.

````````~In a dark room in Rice Country~````````

" Dosu, Zaku, Kin, I have a mission for the three of you. Get ready you three are going to the Chunin Exams." Said a man with a pale face.

**And Cut.**

**(A.N) Sorry for the short chapter, but it is just a filler to tie up the story arc. Now we will be move full steam ahead to the Chunin Exams, where you will really get to see what Naruto can do.**

**I would like to say sorry for making everyone wait so long for such a short chapter. The truth, is that something is up with my left hand its killing me to type. I hope it goes away soon, but until it does I won't be able to type as much or as fast as I used to. But don't worry the next chapter will be way longer then this one if it kills me.**

**Will let me know what you think, and if you review and tell me what you would like to see in this story I will try my best to put it in. See you next time on The True Rinnegan.**


	12. Strangers In Konoha: Meet Hiashi

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or any of it's Characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a guy who wanted Naruto to be the baddest kid on the playground.**

* * *

**Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. - Sun Tzu **

* * *

**Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel**

**Was just a freight train comin' your way **

**Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel **

**Was just a freight train comin' your way, hey, yeah**

**METALLICA - NO LEAF CLOVER**

* * *

**The True Rinnegan: chapter 12 - Strangers In Konoha: Naruto Meet My Father.**

* * *

"I swear anymore D-ranks and I'm going to go NUKE-NIN!" Screamed Naruto having just finished their fifth D-rank that day.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Screamed Sakura.

"Oh don't act like you two don't agree with me! I mean after Wave these D-ranks are just boring!" Grumbled Naruto.

Sakura shook her head as she sighed. While she agreed that D-ranks were in fact boring, she still didn't think she was up for another mission like wave just yet. "That not the point Naruto, its not that we agree or disagree. Its just what good is complaining about it going to do?" Asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura? If memory serves it was my complaining that got us the Wave mission." Said Naruto logically.

"..." Sakura had no reply to that.

Sasuke overhearing them decided to add his two cents worth to their debate.

"Hn" Grunted Sasuke giving Sakura a look that clearly said 'He's got a point.'

Sakura turned to Sasuke giving him a look that clearly said 'Traitor!'

Meanwhile Naruto was giving them both a look that clearly said 'Get a room!'

"That's enough for today you three. I'm going to go turn in our mission report to the Hokage, so I guess you guy's can have the rest of the day off. Meet at the bridge tomorrow at 0600 hours." Said Kakashi before he body flickered away, wanting to get out of there before their arguing gave him a headache.

"Okay Sensei. " Said Sakura.

"Later Sensei." Said Naruto.

"Hn." Said Guess who.

At Which point the old Naruto decided to make an appearance. "IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY BASTARD?!"

"Hn"

"CUT THAT OUT!" Yelled Naruto.

...3...2...1..."Hn!"

"GRAAAAAAAH! THAT'S ITS!" Yelled Naruto as he charged at Sasuke, only for him to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"...!..." Thought both Naruto and Sakura.

_'Sneaky little bastard learned the body flicker jutsu I see, I wonder when he did that?' _Thought Naruto. Only to feel a massive killer intent directed at him. Turning around slowly Naruto came face to face with the Patron goddess of fan girls, one Sakura Haruno.

"Oh Narutoooo, I was wanting to talk to Sasuke about something." Said Sakura in a falsely sweet voice. Naruto started to back up, yelling screaming Sakura he could handle, but falsely sweet Sakura scared the shit out of him! After all he had seen his mother when she spoke in a falsely sweet voice.

Quickly coming up with a plan Naruto pointed behind Sakura "Oh there he is!" When Sakura turned around to look, Naruto took off running like a rabbit in the Inuzuka compound. Sakura soon gave chase. Unbeknownst to her however was that she was chasing a shadow clone, The real Naruto having hid underground until she was gone.

'That was close! Man are all women that scary?" Thought Naruto but then he thought of Hinata, and began to feel a little better.

That was at least until he remembered that Hinata had once slapped the piss out of Kiba for being a perv, and according to her tried to shove a rasengan into her father and using the Thirty-Two Palms on her sister. And that just made him remember that he had an upcoming meeting with Hinata's father.

_'Aw man I'm so screwed' _Thought Naruto as he began to walk to Ichiraku's. The whole time being fallowed by a square rock with eye holes._ 'Just ignore him and he'll go away.' _Naruto kept thinking to himself.

About 15 minutes later and the rock was still fallowing him. Finally having had enough Naruto turned around the rock coming to a dead stop a split second later.

"Konohamaru that's the worst disguise ever, a blind man could see through it!" Yelled Naruto at the rock. Only for the rock to explode in a pillar of smoke.

"_Cough!Cough!Cough! _I think we used to much Gun Powder!" Said a voice in the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a girl and two boys.

"I'm Moegi the toughest kunoichi in pre-school!" Yelled the girl.

"I love math, call me Udon!" Said a boy with glasses and a runny nose.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" Said Konohamar no longer wearing his helmet, instead all three of them were wearing goggles much like Naruto used to wear.

"And together we form the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" Finished all three of them together.

Naruto could only shake his head at their theatrics, Finally looking at Konohamaru Naruto spoke "Konohamaru I've told you the point of a disguise is to blend in not stand out."

"What are you talking about boss? That was my best disguise yet." Said Konohamaru.

"I know, that's whats so sad." Said Naruto face-palming.

"Anyway boss you said you would play ninja with us today." Said Konohamaru, completely ignoring the implied dis about his disguises.

"A ninja playing ninja? That's so lame!" Said a voice that made Naruto freeze.

"H-Hey S-Sakura. You're not still mad...a-are you?" Asked Naruto nervously. Only for her to shoot him a look that would have made Zabuza run away screaming.

Konohamaru not noticing the air of 'want to pound Naruto in to dust' hanging around Sakura asked "Hey boss whose this?"

Looking from Naruto to Sakura and back again he shouted out "Oh I know she's your girlfriend! Right?"

Naruto seeing the look on Sakura's face go from mad to murderous, was quick to correct him. "WHAT?! NO! No she's my teammate Sakura, and besides she likes our other teammate." Said Naruto hoping to avoid a beating.

Konohamaru taking another look at Sakura, said in a carrying voice " Don't worry boss if you ask me you dodged a bullet. I mean look at the size of that forehead!"

"Konohamaru." Naruto tried to interrupt.

Failing to hear Naruto or notice him start to back away, Konohamaru continued to dig his grave.

"And that awful pink hair-"

"Ah Konohamaru!" Naruto tried to interrupt again before the kid got himself killed.

"-Not to mention her flat chest-"

"KONOHAMARU!" Yelled Naruto finally getting his attention.

"What is it boss?" Asked Konohamaru.

"RUN!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed at Sakura.

Konohamaru looking at where Naruto was pointing saw Sakura with a cold blooded look on her face.

"Oh...I see now...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Konohamaru as he took off running with Sakura hot on his heals. Naruto and the others fallowing to try and prevent a murder. Konohamaru not looking where he was going in his hast to get away from the murderous kunoichi, ran right straight into a guy wearing a black body suit and war paint.

"Ouch! That hurt you little brat!" Said the guy in war paint as he lifted Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Put him down Kankuro, you know this will only get you in trouble." Said a Girl with blond hair in four pony tails.

"Don't worry so much Temari we still have a few more minutes till _he_ Shows up. Plenty of time for me to teach this brat a lesson." Said the guy who we now know as Kankuro, as Konohamaru struggled to get free.

"Suit yourself. What would you like me to put on your tombstone?" Said Temari acting like she really didn't care.

"Please put him down, It was my fault. Honest." Pleaded Sakura, who had caught up in time to see Konohamaru get lifted up by his scarf.

"Oh don't worry I'll put him down just as soon as I teach him to watch where he is going." Said Kankuro smiling viciously.

"You better put me down!" Said Konohamaru still struggling.

"Yeah? Or what?" Asked Kankuro.

"Or my big brother will tear you apart." Growled Konohamaru. Kankuro looking around saw only the pink haired girl and two kids

"Yeah? And what big brother is that?" He asked. It was at that moment that he felt cold steel against his neck.

"This big brother!" Said a voice to Kankuro's right. Kankuro looked to his right to see a boy of about 5,3 dressed in all black, with spiky blond hair that hung into his eyes, had appeared beside him holding a black ninjato to his neck in a reverse grip.

'_Fast_!' Thought Temari and Kankuro at the same time.

Naruto turning his head to look Kankuro in the eyes, spoke in a deadly voice. "I'm going to ask you this nicely once. Please put down the Hokage's grandson, before you force me to cause an international incident!"

Kankuro turned to look at Konohamaru, only to see him smirking along with Udon, Moegi, and Sakura."H-Hokage's grandson?" Said Kankuro in a nervous voice.

"That's right my Grandpa is the famous Third Hokage!" Said Konohamaru sounding a whole lot braver now that Naruto was here. Konkuro gently sat Konohamaru back on his feet. Naruto spoke as he removed his sword from Kankuro's throat.

"I should warn you puppet man, my sword can cut through chakra strings. So don't try anything."Said Naruto making Kankuro's and Temari's eyes go wide.

"H-How did you know I was a puppet user?" Asked Kankuro as he stepped back a few feet to give himself room to move encase this turned ugly.

"Well for one thing, I saw the Suna symbol on your Hitai-ate, and Suna is famous for its puppet users. So it wasn't hard to guess what that thing on your back was, and judging from the fan on your partners back. I would say she was a wind user. In fact the only one of you I can't figure out is the one in the tree." Said Naruto.

Everyone looked in the tree only to see Sasuke standing on a branch. Shaking his head at everyone's obliviousness Naruto decided to fill them in.

"No not him..._him." _Said Naruto pointing at a redheaded boy in the opposite side of the tree as Sasuke. Said boy appeared in a swirl of sand, Sasuke following soon after.

"Gaara!" Said Kankuro nervously.

"Kankuro you're an embarrassment to the village." Said the boy Gaara in a monotone voice.

"B-But Gaara they-"Kankuro started to say only to be cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Said the redheaded boy.

Naruto couldn't explain it but something about this boy was strange and familiar all at the same-time.

"Hey what is your name? Naruto asked him. The boy turned to look at him with his cold dead eyes.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro. Might I have your name as well?" Asked Gaara starring intently at Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan. These are my teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. Are you three here for the Chunin Exams?" Asked Naruto after he had introduced his team and himself.

"Yes we are, I hope to see you there Uzumaki Naruto." Said Gaara as walked away his siblings following after him.

"That guy gave me the creeps." Said Sakura after they were out of sight. Naruto and Sasuke just continued to stare at where the siblings had walked off.

"I assume you felt it too Sasuke?" Asked Naruto, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto before nodding his head in agreement.

"What are you two talking about? Felt what?" Asked Sakura.

"That was no ordinary Genin, Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"Indeed even his own brother and sister are terrified of him." Said Naruto backing Sasuke up."Hey would you two do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"What do you need?" Asked Sakura.

"Would you guys make sure Konohamaru and his friends get home safe? There is someone I need to go speak to." Asked Naruto getting a nod from both Sasuke and Sakura.

After they had left with Konohamaru and his friends in tow, Naruto made a hand sign and body flickered to his house. Setting on his bed Naruto entered his seal.

"**I figured you would be coming to see me Naruto." **Said Kurama as Naruto appeared in his seal.

"So you know what that feeling I was getting from that Gaara guy was?" Asked Naruto.

"**Yes I do. What you felt was one of my brothers, Shukaku to be exact." **Said Kurama.

"Oh great just what we need, another jinchuriki running around." Said Naruto.

"**Don't worry brat, Shukaku ain't got nothing on me! But all the same you might want to hurry up and get the key to this seal from that old perv!" **Said Kurama before he kicked Naruto out of the seal.

As Naruto laid in his bed that night he couldn't stop thinking about crazy his life had become. First the wave mission, then this Gaara guy, not to mention he still had that meeting with Hinata's father tomorrow.

_'Damn it can't I ever catch a break?' _Thought Naruto before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started out just like any other, with Kakashi showing up three hours late. The only real difference is that by now both Sasuke and Sakura had caught on to this fact, and had subsequently adapted Naruto's method of showing up two and a half hours late. So in the end they had only waited around for thirty minutes.

"My moneys on_, Helped an old lady."_ Said Sakura.

"Hn, _Black cat crossed my path._" Said Sasuke.

"You're both wrong. It will be, _Lost on the road of life._" Said Naruto. At that moment Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Said Kakashi who then sweat dropped as he saw Naruto hold out his hand as both Sasuke and Sakura placed money in it.

"Anyways I nominated you three for the Chunin Exams, these are your application forms. Now this is all voluntary, if you don't feel you are ready you can wait till next year. Should you feel like taking them however fill these out and bring them to room 301 of the academy. Its at 3pm five days from now." Said Kakashi before he body flickered away.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll be there. This sounds just like my kind of party." Said Naruto.

"This will be a good chance to test my strength against foreign shinobi." Said Sasuke with a determined look in his eyes.

"Well I guess I can't let you two go off alone, I mean there is no telling what kind of trouble you might get in, without me there to patch you up." Said Sakura getting a smile from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

"Well then its decided. We got five days I suggest we spend them training." Said Naruto getting a nod of agreement from the other two. With that the three genin went their separate ways to begin preparing for the next step in their careers as ninjas.

A little while later as Naruto was walking to go get some training supplies, he was once again accosted by the brat squad .

"Hey boss are you to busy to play ninja with us now?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Well I really should be training...but what the hell? Alright I'll play for a little bit." Said Naruto getting a cheer from the three kids that hero worshiped him. It was at that moment when a Rain-Nin dropped in right behind Moegi grabbing the little girl a taking off, laughing evilly the whole time.

Naruto took off after them. He caught up with them a few minutes later to see the Rain-Nin had Moegi tied to a tree. Coming up with a plan Naruto created a clone to engage the Rain-Nin in conversation to distract him, while he got Moegi. With everything in place the fake Naruto dropped out of the trees.

"Stay where you are! You wouldn't want to be responsible for this little girl getting hurt would you?" Said the Rain-Nin as he looked at Naruto.

The clone Naruto just smiled and said "What girl?"

"What do you mean, What girl?...This Girl" Said the Rain-Nin as turned around to point at Moegi only to notice that she was no longer there, in her place was a straw doll with a odd looking explosive tag on it.

"..!.." Was all he thought before the tag detonated sending out a purple cloud of gas that knocked him out. It was at that point that Konohamaru and Udon caught up with them.

"Wow! You did it boss, you got'em." Said Konohamaru with Udon nodding beside him. The real Naruto hoped out of a tree with Moegi who had hearts in her eyes and a look of awe on her face as she stared up at Naruto.

"Hey why don't you guy's go play I need to have a word with this Rain-Nin." Said Naruto. The Three kids complained about having to leave, but complied non the less. After the three had left Naruto tied The Rain-Nin to the Tree using the same rope that was used to tie Moegi, and waited for him to come too.

A short while later the Rain-Nin came too and found him self tied to a tree, with Naruto standing over him. Before he had a chance to speak Naruto beat him to it.

"You know you're lucky I realized it was you Iruka Sensei. Otherwise that would have been a real explosive note, and not just a knock out gas note that I made." Said Naruto

The Rain-Nin stared at Naruto in shock for a few minutes, before he burst into smoke revealing himself to be Iruka Umino.

"How did you know it was me Naruto?" Asked Iruka with an embarrassed smile.

"You can disguise your looks but not your Chakra Signature, Sensei." Said Naruto. Getting an odd look from Iruka Naruto clarified. "I've been working on my Sensory skills."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a Sensor Type Naruto. " Said Iruka as Naruto cut him lose.

"I'm not that great at it, I can only sense someone when their close by." Said Naruto.

"So if you knew it was me, why go along with it?" Asked Iruka as he stood up.

"I figured you must have had your reasons for doing this...And-" Said Naruto as he got a mischievous look in his eyes "If it helps motivate those three to practice their jutsu, who am I to complain."

At that Iruka burst out laughing,"Haha! Slick, Maybe I should have tried that with you when you were my student."

"I doubt even that would have worked." Mumbled Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what was all this about anyways?"Asked Naruto after a minute.

"Oh yeah. This was a test to see if you guys were really ready for the Chunin Exams. Congratulations, You passed with flying colors." Said Iruka.

"Naturally." Said Naruto in a fake pompous manner.

"Tell you what, lets celebrate with some Ramen." Said Iruka Smiling.

"Deal!" Said Naruto excitedly.

* * *

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

A nervous Naruto stood outside of the Hyuga Compound awaiting his escort. Wondering to himself if it was too late to fake being sick.

"Naruto-kun you made it." Said Hinata as she walked up with a bright smile that made Naruto's stomach flip for some reason, it had been doing that around her ever since he got back from Wave. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Are you ready?"She said.

"Don't I get any last requests?" Said Naruto only half joking.

"Oh, haha, you'll be fine you big baby. Just remember what we talked about, look him in the eyes and be respectful." Said Hinata as she lead him to her father's study. After Hinata knocked on the door they heard him tell them to enter.

"Father, Naruto is here for the meeting as per your request." Said Hinata bowing before her father.

"Hyuga-Sama." Said Naruto like wise bowing.

"Vary well, you may leave us, Daughter." Said Hiashi.

Hinata once again bowed before she turned to leave the room. Whispering good luck to Naruto as she passed him, which oddly enough didn't really make him feel any better. Naruto stood there for the next five minutes waiting to be told to take a seat, indeed waiting to be told anything. But for five minutes all the Hyuga Head did was stare at him with cold emotionless eyes. By the third minute Naruto was starting to sweat, by the fourth he was sweating quite profusely.

_'Oh man! I'm going to die! He's going to have me assassinated, then without me around Sasuke will become Hokage. Who will have by then, been corrupted into a shameless pervert by Kakashi Sensei! __The leaf __Kunoichi will revolt against having a pervert Hokage, and there will be a huge civil war and Konoha will be left in ruins! All because I couldn't say no to Hinata when she asked me to meet with her father!' _Thought Naruto, his panicked mind coming up with far fetched scenarios.

Meanwhile Hiashi Hyuga was having the time of his life, wondering just how long he could keep this up before the kid cracked. Never let it be said that Hiashi Hyuga didn't have a sense of humor. A sick and twisted sense of humor, sure. But a sense of humor non the less. Deciding to show a bit of mercy, Hiashi finally spoke.

"You may have a seat." Said Hiashi as he pointed at a chair in front of his desk. Naruto glad to have that particular torture session over with, was quick to sit down in the chair. A few more moments of silence later and Naruto was about to start getting nervous again. That was at lest until the next few words out of Hiashi's mouth made Naruto go from nervous to shocked in 0.1 seconds.

"So Uzumaki-san or should I say Namikaze-San?" Said Hiashi making Naruto's eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"B-But h-h-how um w-what?" Was Naruto's Intelligent reply.

"How did I figure out who you were?" Asked Hiashi getting a nod from Naruto. Giving him a rear smile, Hiashi began to explain.

"Well the fact that you look like the perfect mix of your mother and father helped. You teaching my daughter one of Minato's Signature Jutsu's didn't hurt either-" Here Hiashi's face got a little serious again "-though I imagine it would've if she had actually hit me with it."Said Hiashi giving Naruto a small glare.

"But I suppose that was more my fault than yours." Finished Hiashi. Naruto didn't really know what to say to that, but luckily he didn't have to say anything as Hiashi continued a moment later.

"The main reason I asked Hinata to bring you here Uzumaki-san was to thank you." Said Hiashi bowing his head to Naruto.

"Sir?"Asked a confused Naruto.

"I wanted to thank you for doing what I have failed so miserably to do. You have given my daughter the confidence she has so desperately needed." Said Hiashi.

"All I did was be her friend." Naruto lied. Hiashi thought he heard a slight waver in Naruto's voice, but ignored it for now.

"And if for nothing else other than that, then I am truly in your debt. If I can ever do anything for you Naruto, you have but to ask." Finished Hiashi. Naruto did the only thing he could, he bowed low.

"Thank you Hiashi-Sama." Said Naruto.

"No, thank you Uzumaki-san." Said Hiashi in return, giving Naruto another smile. If Naruto had been looking he would have noticed the smile had turned evil.

"So tell me Uzumaki-San, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Asked Hiashi. Watching Naruto's eyes once again go wide.

* * *

**(A LITTLE WHILE LATER)**

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Said Naruto grumpily to a laughing Hinata. As they were both watching the sun set from the Hokage Monument.

"HAHA Y-Y-Yes i-it is! HAHA!" Said Hinata in between laughs.

"No it isn't! I mean just out of nowhere he goes _So tell me Uzumaki-San, what are your intentions with my daughter. _Where did that even come from?" Said Naruto as Hinata finally began to calm down. Hinata turned and looked at Naruto like she had never looked at him before. Making Naruto's stomach do another one of those odd flips.

"So tell me Naruto just what _are _your intentions with me?" Asked Hinata in a soft voice. Our blond hero gulped.

Yep, he was defiantly screwed.

**AND CUT!**

* * *

**A.N: I would like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. You see I got lost on the road of life when a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way around. Just to meet an old lady who needed help with her groceries...Anyways**

**I've decided to do the Battle in the Land of Snow. But I'm having a few problems figuring somethings out so I thought I would ask you the readers what you would like. The First problem is Should Kakashi lead the mission or Naruto? And the Second problem is Should I add and O.C villain? You can vote now on my profile.**

**One last thing I would like to thank my Beta Reader "**ProtoPhinbella" **For his awesome help with this story, and for getting me off my butt, so I could get this chapter out.**

**As always Read and Review, I always read any review you send me. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time on, The True Rinnegan. **


End file.
